Manipulation is Key
by meikouhaikitsune
Summary: When running away from fear of his Uncle's wrath, Harry uses Floo Powder and lands in a place and a situation worse than his muggle home.Harry ends up in Voldemort's mansion and Tom admits his obsession, to himself. Being Revamped HpxLvxTr
1. Disappearance

Title: Manipulation is Key

Pairing: Harry/Voldemort(Tom)

Genre/Rating: R

Length: unknown, it keeps going.

Warning: Language, it's not too vulgar, but there is bad language.

Dedicated to: Loyal Harry/Voldemort(Tom) Shippers!

Notes: I like writing and I'll take any comments you have, good or bad. You have your own opinion. I just listen.

**Disclaimer:** This would not be a children's' book. J.K. Would be god and I'd be one of her angels trying to please her. Then when she gave me a break I'd ask if Harry and Voldie could Bugger. And since this will never happen I will never own this.

HarryxVoldemort

Harry waited until the house became silent. He opened his eyes when it was and pushed his glasses on. Sitting up slightly, he grabbed his wand.

"_Alohomora_." He had whispered, the door to the cupboard unlocking, freeing him. He grabbed the key to his vault, his backpack, and a small box. He stood quietly, creeping through the house so he wouldn't wake anyone the Dursley's.

He walked into the dinning room and over to the fireplace as it was dimming, the night's fire dying. Taking a deep breath, he emptied the small box into the dim flames; watching as they erupted to life again. The green flames licking the walls of the chimney as he stepped into them, gulping as he went to speak.

Harry's eyes widened as his uncle Vernon entered the room. He murmured something incoherently in fear and the flames engulfed him. His eyes were wide in terror. This was not good. Harry's eyes tightened even more when he hit solid ground. He was expecting to be bombarded with questions, or perhaps even attacked.

Although when he opened his eyes, his surroundings were barren and silent, of people that is. Where he currently resided was everything but barren. If Harry had to guess, he would guess he was in a library. The floor was made of marble and bookshelves lined every wall. He almost expected to see a librarian.

When it remained silent, he took a shaky step out of the fireplace, his clothes dusty as he smacked his hands against them. His steps became firmer as he walked closer and closer to the book shelves, marveling at all of the tomes. His hands coming up to gently slide against all of the leather bound covers. He slowed his pace, reading the titles.

"I don't care, Lucius. Make it happen." Someone had hissed. Harry immediately panicked, looking around the room for somewhere he could hide. This wasn't good, what if he was caught? Who would catch him? On second thought, where was he?

Harry bolted across the room, taking shelter in one of the cabinets below a bookshelf. He pulled the two doors closed, easily fitting in the small space. He covered his mouth to swallow a gasp as the doors were thrown open.

"So help the four founders, Lucius I want it done. I don't care if it's illegal. That's never stopped us before." Some one hissed as they came barging through the double doors. Lucius Malfoy followed behind them franticly.

"But My Lord, It isn't that easy. The entire Wizarding World is chaotic right now. You, of all people, should know that." Lucius said, and the clad figure froze.

"Don't you dare disobey me! You'll do as I say, or so help me I will _Crucio_ you Lucius." Voldemort said, Harry flinched, and he had known as soon as Voldemort had walked in whom it was under that cloak. Lucius flinched as well, for a different reason, before bowing to Voldemort.

"As you wish, My Lord," Lucius said, before turning and leaving the library. Voldemort waving the doors shut with the flick of his hand as he sat down. Levitating a book towards him, he recognized the presence in the room, but ignored it; opting to act like it was not there. If they didn't attack him, it meant that they didn't even want to be there. He continued to read his book, pinpointing exactly where the intruder was. He could play with the best of them.

Harry was in panic as Voldemort remained in the room. Although at the same time, he was amazed. Voldemort could not only use magic silently, but he didn't need his wand either. If the man weren't pure evil, he would have asked him how he could accomplish such a feat. Harry watched as Voldemort stood, taking his robes off to drape them along the chair.

Walking to the bookshelf for another book, the boy smiled slightly as he recognized the human body of Tom Riddle as the man that had been beneath Voldemort's robes. He would much rather deal with Tom instead of the snake form he had. It was dreadfully awful. Harry noticed as the room soon became dark, his eyes closing heavily. He tried to fight it. He couldn't possible fall asleep.

He was in Voldemort's house. How the bloody hell could he fall asleep here? He closed his eyes. Telling himself he would just rest them. Although before long, his world was the darkness behind his eyelids, as his world slipped past him.

Voldemort smiled as he felt the boy slip. That didn't mean however, that he would leave his greatest adversary alone. He decided on staying in the library. Tom leaned back in the chair as he stretched out, leaning his head against the back of the chair. He closed his eyes. Welcoming the darkness as he so often did.

Harry awoke suddenly but knew better then to shoot up. The cupboard could leave nasty bruises. He blinked when he had no recollection of where he was. He blinked and pushed the doors open slightly. As soon as he saw the books, his memory came rushing back. He crawled out of the cabinet. Looking over he froze. Tom was still in the same chair. Hopefully he wasn't awake.

Harry walked back over to the fireplace he had arrived in the night before. Looking on the mantle and around the area; there had to be floo powder somewhere.

"You know, Harry, it isn't very nice to break into someone's home." Tom had said; Harry froze as he felt the other right behind him. He could barely muster the courage to turn around, freezing as he felt a light touch as the man's fingers ran up the side of his stomach, a shiver racing through him. Although when he did find his bloody courage, he turned around and was met with a smiling and calm, Tom Riddle, scary thought really.

"I-I have no clue, how I got here." Harry had spat out in a rush, his hands going to his mouth to stop the words from escaping, but it was too late. Tom's eyes held amusement as they looked at Harry.

"No worry, Potter. I suppose since it isn't your fault, and I have at least an ounce of morality left. I won't kill you, yet." He said, Harry looked at him for a moment very wary of who he was talking to. Then he took a step back as the man slowly moved towards him, he didn't want that…thing to touch him again.

"Bloody hell, where am I and what happened to the real Voldemort?" Harry whispered shocked. Tom chuckled at the boy's statement.

"You, Harry, are at my manor, which is why I haven't killed you, yet. How did you come to be here?" Voldemort asked. Harry almost rolled his eyes. There always had to be a catch. Harry thought for a moment, did he really want to tell Voldemort the truth. Even though he still looked like Tom Riddle, Harry wasn't going to put it past the man to _Crucio _him on the spot. Then again if he lied, Tom would probably know. He was pushed into responding when the man moved ever closer.

"I w-was trying to run away and when I stepped into the floo powder my uncle caught me and in a panic I mumbled something and ended up here." Harry rambled faster then he had originally meant to. Nervously he looked at Tom who appeared a tad amused, though hid it very well. Tom wasn't even a breath away from him now, and his heart was beating a lot faster than it should be considering the many times the man in front of him had tried to kill him. He wanted to scream, to yell, his body was so used to reacting he couldn't control it anymore.

"You were trying to escape your uncle?" Tom pieced together. Harry nodded his head frantically. His eyes darting around the room to find an escape route, Tom sighed.

"I'm not going to kill you, Potter, calm the bloody hell down." he said as he turned his back on the boy and putting a few feet between them. Harry had his wand at the man's back in seconds.

"Put your wand away, I haven't attempted to kill you yet and you've been here for what, half a day. I'm not going to try now." He was in front of Harry again, his mouth by the boy's ear as he rubbed his face against the younger's, Harry freezing up again, "Besides I would rather take you down and place a new era, instead of you dying as someone worthless. I would rather go down in history." Tom said as he moved away again, moving to sit down, picking his book back up.

Harry looked at him for a moment, his breathing rigid to his own ears. He was hallucinating, he had to be. Voldemort…hitting on him…sexy…Voldemort being sexy and hitting on him as Tom Riddle….nope still nothing. He was still trying to tell if the man was telling the truth though as he sighed quietly, regaining himself. When he couldn't decide, he shrugged it off and walked across the room, sitting across from Tom. He couldn't lose himself over something like that when in the enemy's presence.

"How do I get home?" Harry asked.

"Do you have a bloody home?" Voldemort shot back. Harry looked at him, flushing in anger, then the realization hit him of just what was happening. He clenched his teeth and looked down as his fists clenched. He could not cry. It wasn't worth it.

"Oh yea," He mumbled softly before looking back around the library.

"Accio book." Voldemort had muttered before Harry jumped, a large thud shocking him as he looked towards the table to see the book sitting there. He looked at it and then looked at Voldemort quizzically.

"It'll give you something to do while I figure out a way to get you the hell out of here with out half of the order surrounding my home. I have more then the life of a Dark Lord." Tom said idly, his eyes still trained on the book in his lap.

Harry blushed looking back down, grabbing the book and opening. He held tight to his wand still. He didn't trust Voldemort. How could someone so evil seem so nice and on second thought, how did he get himself into these things?

He started from page one. Tom was right it was giving him something to do. Although the book was very ironic; it was a book on dark magic. While reading it, Harry memorized every spell, noting to himself to try it out later when he wasn't in the study that was owned by the Dark Lord. He was good at memorization, especially when he had to memorize names, and likings. He barely noticed as Voldemort got up to leave.

"Bye." He mumbled as the wizard opened the door. Far to indulged in the book to really care. The book was fairly long and Harry continued to change his position. First he sat cross legged, and then he gave up on the chair and lay on the floor turning every few minutes as the book continued to pull him in.

"You know, you're very entertaining when you have no idea you're being watched." Tom said from the door way as he watched Harry turn the last page of the book. The young boy looked up at him, a blush marring his features.

"Glad to be of service." Harry replied dryly as he turned back to the book, skipping back a few pages as he reread a theory. Voldemort looked at him for a moment.

"Did you really read all of that in the three hours I was gone?" He asked, Harry nodded, not looking up.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" Harry asked again, looking up from the book to a smiling Tom.

"Manipulation is key," He said secretively. Harry gulped he wasn't sure whether he liked this anymore. He was now not only in the same house and room with the man that had tried to kill him as a baby, but he was also having a civilized conversation with him.

"This is weird." Harry stated bluntly as he looked up at Tom, coming to stand on his feet, blood rushing to his head making his vision blur. "I'm talking to the same person who tried to kill me when I was a child."

Tom smiled, "Harry," he said his form shifting, "what you don't realize is that. I could be everyone and anyone around you without you knowing." He finished his body in the form of Tom from the Three Broom Sticks.

"If I wanted to kill you," His form shifted to that of the train conductor. "I would have already killed you." He said. Harry was beyond shocked as he continued to stare at Voldemort.

He back up slowly, Tom following him quicker then before as he shifted forms to that of Riddle, "That still didn't answer my question." Harry said his voice shaking slightly as he talked. Tom just smiled at the boy.

"I have an obsession." He said softly as he pinned Harry against the wall, one hand pinning both of Harry's above his head as he leaned in to look the younger in his beautiful emerald eyes. "Does this disgust you, Harry?" he asked as he nuzzled against the boy's neck again, loving how the skin warmed beneath his touch and the boy shuddered. "Because even if it did I wouldn't stop." Then he was sucking on the boy's neck, his hands falling Harry's waist as the boy's arms fell to his side. His lips made their way up Harry's neck, before he was kissed the boy harshly on the lips.

The body between him and the wall practically melted and Harry moaned softly, reciprocating shyly, and then the fire popped loudly and Harry became aware of exactly what he was doing. Taking a note out of one of Dudley's books Harry pushed his foot into the ground before launching his knee up to meet Tom's pride and Joy.

As soon as the man gasped and almost fell to his knees Harry bolted for the door. As soon as Tom was able to stand without his knees giving out he was snarling as he ran after Harry, making his way quickly down the halls. Harry's feet hitting the ground harshly as he concentrated on getting away. He felt light headed before someone grabbed him.

"Mr. Potter what the bloody hell may I ask are you doing here during the summer?" Snape demanded, as he held tight to Harry. The boy looking around the dungeons before launching himself at his Professor, relief flooding through him.

"He's going to get me, you have to hide me." Harry said panicking as Snape tried to get the boy to let go of him. Snape grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him down the hall.

Coming to the gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office he spoke the password.

"Brown sugar." He murmured, the gargoyle turning into a spiral staircase. Snape dragged Harry up the stairs, not even taking the time to knock on the door before walking into Dumbledore's office.

"Professor Snape, what brings you here?" Dumbledore said as he looked up, "Harry, my boy, what are you doing here?" He asked putting his work away. Harry was literally bouncing on his heels, his eyes darting around the room.

"I was trying to get away from my aunt and uncle's house and when I put the floo powder in the fire that Fred and George gave me. I accidentally mumbled something because my uncle caught me running away and I ended up in Voldemort's manor and he was chasing me and I concentrated really hard on getting away and ended up here when Snape grabbed me." Harry rambled to the two other men who stared at him in shock.

Dumbledore was about to say something as a man walked into the room. Dressed in Slytherin robes he looked at the three occupants.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something." The man said, Harry saw through his façade, the red eyes that shone through to him, a dead give away. Harry's wand shot out and he shouted a spell he had memorized from the book right at the man in the Slytherin robes. The other's wand shot up and the man muttered a counter curse effectively stopping Harry's own.

"Harry!" Dumbledore shouted as the boy went to attack again.

"What do you think you're doing boy!" Snape shouted at the frantic teen.

"It's quite alright. It is what I specialize in after all." The man said as he bowed slightly to Dumbledore

"Yes, I believe you would be Kage. I would like to apologize for Mr. Potter, you'll have to excuse him; he's had a rough day." Dumbledore said. Harry blushed slightly at the belittlement,

"I'm sorry, sir." He mumbled when Dumbledore gave him a pointed look.

"As I said it's quite alright Harry." Kage said.

"Are you the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher?" Snape asked

"Yes I am. I'm Kage Hughes and you are?" Kage said extending his hand.

"I'm Severus Snape, potions." Severus answered as he took the offered hand.

"Pleasure," Kage replied dropping his hand.

"Welcome to Hogwarts then." Dumbledore said happily


	2. Returning Home

Title: Manipulation is Key

Pairing: Harry/Voldemort(Tom)

Genre/Rating: R

Length: unknown, it keeps going.

Warning: Language, it's not too vulgar, but there is bad language.

Dedicated to: Loyal Harry/Voldemort(Tom) Shippers!

Notes: I like writing and I'll take any comments you have, good or bad. You have your own opinion. I just listen.

Disclaimer: I predict...that I'll never own this. ---sings--- The king and his men stole the queen from her bed...

**HarryxVoldemort**

"Harry, my boy why don't you stay in Gryffindor Tower until school starts?" Dumbledore said more the asked as he and Harry walked through the halls of Hogwarts. Professor Snape had opted to show Professor Hughes around, and Dumbledore had taken the chance to talk to Harry.

"I will, sir," The boy answered, as he stared at the ground, as they walked. Now he felt stupid. Why did he have to go and make an arse out of himself? Dumbledore was there, surely he wouldn't have let the man hurt him, or let Voldemort into the building. Harry sighed, as he looked up to see Dumbledore looking at him.

"Sir?" He questioned.

"Harry, what happened to cause you to leave your Uncle's?" Dumbledore asked, his gaze causing Harry to look away, uncomfortable.

"Nothing, sir," He lied; Dumbledore seemed to take it for an answer, allowing the subject to be dropped. Silence ensued, as they continued to walk to the Gryffindor portrait, arriving at the grumpy Fat Lady dressed in pink that occupied the portrait. They were almost smacked by the portrait when she opened it for Harry.

"Good night, Harry," Dumbledore said mischievously, as he bid Harry his salutations. The young wizard just looked at him oddly, shaking his head at the old man as he made his way into the common room. The feelings of safety, security, and a sense of peace one got when they arrived home, washing over him as he threw himself on the couch, his eyes closing almost as soon as he hit it. This was going to be a long school year. Dear Merlin help him…

**HarryxTom **

Now mind you, Hogwarts is a very mysterious place, filled with magical creatures, and the darkest of secrets lurking around every corner. Although, that is also what made the school that much more of a chore to explore.

Harry crept around the corner. He had learned by now that if you had a wand; it best be at the ready. He'd already realized that if you've seen something at Hogwarts once, you will see it again. No matter its origin.

The second day he had been at Hogwarts, after his confrontation with the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, that is, Harry had decided to find something to do. That something is what led him back to the three-headed dog, Fluffy.

His scream could be heard ricocheting off the halls of Hogwarts as he ran; Fluffy in tow. His screeches could be heard through the entire castle as he made sharp turns; his trainers squeaking against the ground. Harry, loathing it all the while, had actually been saved by Professor Hughes, who had practically scarred the Boy-Who-Lived as he did.

As he was rounding another corridor the man had practically bodily slammed him against a wall before Harry was able to experience that sinful, loathsome, hot…Well to put it simply Kage had kissed him, and he hadn't been able to get rid of the fuzzy feeling from his head. Since usually instead of saving him, Voldemort wanted to kill him. Shrugging it off as something he had to do while he was around Dumbledore, the saving that is. Harry accepted his help, escaping from the three-headed monstrosity, a little warmer then he had been before had. He really did hate Voldemort.

**HarryxTom**

That's how he got stuck with Voldemort…for a week. What in Merlin's name did he do to deserve this? Harry thought as he sat in The Defense Against the Dark Arts room. He eyed Professor Hughes warily, trying so hard not to give in and trust him, and he sure didn't want to be kissed again. The memory itself though made him flush. Why did he have to be such a bloody…Gryffindor? Looking up, Harry saw Professor Hughes staring at him intently.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Professor Hughes asked the boy who was currently looking at the man as if he was insane. Harry stopped short for a moment, remembering he was.

"Maybe it has something to do with killing Cedric last year, then you tried to kill me, as I remember, four times might I add, and now here you are, and why I have no bloody clue. So now why don't you tell me 'Why do you hate me so much?'" He said, mocking the older wizard as his attempt of being smart. The man in front of him merely chuckled. Harry had to repress a smile.

"I'm inclined to point out that one of those reasons wasn't me killing your parents." Harry growled before turning away with a bitter look.

"How can you expect someone to defend another when they don't even remember who they are or what they look like?" Harry said solemnly before he walked out of the class room.

**HarryxTom**

An entire week, seven full days, one hundred and sixty eight hours of being stalked and having no friends to ignore it with; the life of the infamous. Harry James Potter had to currently be the most paranoid person alive. The Boy-Who-Lived was now the boy who feared the shadows as he spent the remainder of his time till the other students arrived in the Gryffindor Tower.

"Harry!" Ron and Hermione had cried in unison when they had entered the Gryffindor common room to see him. The boy had sat up; more than ecstatic to see them.

"R-Ron, Hermione, guys!" he greeted, not quite sure of what to say.

"You sound like a blubbering idiot," Ron stated bluntly. Harry looked at his two best friends for a moment before grabbing their hands. He rushed to the upstairs boys' dormitory before pushing a brick into the wall by his bed. He pulled them both in, ignoring their shocked expressions. Muttering a silencing charm, he turned to the two.

"Voldemort's in the school," Harry said, as his friends now became the blubbering idiots.

"A-are you sure?" Hermione finally spat out, her features edging towards disbelief and panic. Ron just continued to stare.

"Positive. I've been stuck here with his crazy arse for the past seven days. And since Dumbledore either doesn't know who he is or care who he is, I can't exactly attack him saying 'Ah it's Voldemort!'. People'll think I'm mental," Harry said, as they stood tensely in silence.

"Harry?" Ron said.

"Yea, Ron?"

"You are mental."

"Ron!" Hermione yelled, smacking the red-haired boy on his arm. They both stopped their quarreling when they heard Harry chuckling softly, his eyes flashing betrayal before his friends could see it.

"Odd. Snape said the same thing. Perhaps I am just imagining it," Harry said, as he shrugged it off. He could tell both of his friends felt guilty and he ignored the fact bluntly.

"So, off to dinner then!" Harry exclaimed, as he let the confrontation drift to the back of his mind. He would deal with it later. He needed to get out of the common room and with Dumbledore, in the Great Hall with everyone else; he knew he was safe.

"So how was your summer?" Ron asked Harry as they dressed in their house robes.

"I suppose it was the same. Although for the past week I've been here," Harry answered. It wasn't a lie, but it's what Ron wanted to hear. The red head nodded his head as they met Hermione in the common room, before heading down to the Great Hall to welcome the new coming first years.

The feast had been uneventful. Harry couldn't help but glare at Professor Hughes who continued to smile at him when they caught each others' eye.

"Mental that one is. Reminds me of a killer from a muggle movie dad brought home once," Ron said under his breath.

"That's him," Harry whispered. No one would have noticed he said anything, unless they heard him. Although very few could by how lowly he had whispered. He missed the shocked looks from both Hermione and Ron as he continued to eat.

As the plates of food disappeared, Albus Dumbledore stood in all his magical glory. The entire Great Hall silenced.

"As you all have noticed there is a new face at the head table," He motioned to Professor Hughes, "please welcome your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher; Professor Kage Hughes," Dumbledore announced, the hall erupting in murmurs of the handsome new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Do you think he's another Gilderoy Lockheart?" Seamus asked,

"Definitely not," Harry stated, looking hard into Seamus' eyes. The Irish boy looked quizzical for a moment, before shrugging it off. He had learned by now not to question Harry.

"First years, follow your House Prefects," Dumbledore said, as his voice carried over the hustle of the students as they left to their houses.

Harry and Ron, after leaving Hermione to her studies, left. The two had gone to the fifth year boys' dormitory.

"So he's really here," Ron sighed, finally believing, his best friend, the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Told you so, doesn't quite cut it this time, you sod," Harry said harshly.

"Hey! I was wrong, sorry. You don't have to go all mental on me about it," Ron shouted, suddenly furious.

"I thought I was already mental, besides I should be the first person you trust! I'm supposed to be your best mate! Or has that changed, because it bloody well feels like it!" Harry hissed. As soon as the words left his mouth, both Harry and Ron stared at each other in an angry silence. It wasn't broken until Neville entered the room, seemingly knowing that he had interrupted something.

"H-hi guys, how was summer?" He stuttered, throwing his things on his four-poster bed.

"Fine," Both boys grumbled angrily. Neville just looked between the two nervously, before shrugging. Jumping on his bed, he lied down and fell asleep just like everyone else in the dorm room.

This was going to be a long school year…

**HarryxTom**

Professor Hughes' first class was that of the fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins, both of which currently resided in his classroom. The entire class was ignoring him as they talked, laughed, and insulted each other. It wasn't until he smacked his wand against his desk that silence ensued after the sickening screech that reached their ears. When the wand had been put away, the screeching stopped. They were happy and so forth, they went straight back to talking.

You could see the look of utter anger on Professor Hughes face as he stood straight and took a deep breath.

"Would you bloody lot shut the damn up!" He shouted and the entire classroom went silent, some looking at him in fear.

As he was looking over the class he could only recognize one of them as a Weasley…what was the chits name again…Gen, no…Ginerva. That was it. Generva Weasley, the one that obtained his diary in second year. The girl was looking at him analysitcally and Tom couldn't help but smirk to himself. Let her wonder…

**HarryxTom**

This time around, how ever, it was the fifth years in Professor Hughes' class. Three of which were staring at the man like he was an escapee from Azkaban. He had to smile at the three. They weren't babbling idiots like the rest of their kind. Even the mudblood seemed somewhat defiant against him.

"Alright, class. I assume you all know the three Unforgivables?" He asked. Everyone in the class nodded, some a bit slower then others, as they remembered their pasts that were linked to one of the three curses.

"This year I shall teach you something a bit more entertaining. We all know the Cruciatus curse causes an unbearable amount of pain for the person it has been cast on. A little bit of advice boys and girls; anyone can cause pain." He paused and looked around the room. Most were looking at him intently as he talked, others were looking at him in shock, more so Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"The Imperius curse is one of which is said to control someone; body, mind and even soul. Just because you're controlled doesn't mean you can't undo what you've done." He continued to talk and as so the students continued to stare at him intently, taking in every part of information they were receiving.

"Then there is the most sinister of them all: The Killing Curse. With one swift move of your wand your problems could be over, although that is also the coward's way out. If you killed everyone that got it your way, there would be enough dead bodies to start a nation wide cemetery that started at the Pacific and ended at the Atlantic," He said. Harry snorted out loud, rather rudely.

"Do you have something to say, Mr. Potter?" Professor Hughes asked.

"Professor Hughes, if it's the _coward's_ way out, then why does Voldemort kill everyone that looks at him wrong?" Harry asked smartly, although the way Professor Hughes' eyes lit up. Harry didn't think he would like the answer to this question.

"You see, young man, even though some have referred to it as the coward's way out, and even I will admit it is..." Professor Hughes let the statement sink in before continuing.

"Both the Muggle and Wizard race have overpopulated this world for long enough. Even though it may not be the best way to go about it, I believe it is one of many right ways. People are killed every day. Although with the knowledge that Voldemort uses Cruciatus on Death Eaters. I am far from calling it the coward's way out if he is killing the bad. Now if he were to attack powers of max proportions that were of light, then we would have a problem," Professor Hughes finished, a wide-eyed Harry gaping at him. He winked at the young boy, who blushed and turned away.

Why was he acting like this?! It was Voldemort…not some – some stripper or something. It was a kiss…well several actually, but that was beside the point. He wasn't supposed to like them!

"Now I do believe time is up. I await our next class where we are to learn one of the six tainted curses," Professor Hughes said, as he released the class. Both houses bellowed out of the room, as they tried to escape their Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

The rest of the day had been as uneventful as a summer at the Dursley's in Harry's opinion. He and Ron still weren't talking and it seemed that Hermione had given up on both of them. Even Hermione had her limits, everyone supposed.

Harry, however, was very interested in what Professor Hughes had said. Not only did Voldemort agree that The Killing Curse was a coward's way out, but it was also a way to deal with the evil of the world. Then he had gone far enough to say that the only thing that kept the Killing Curse from being, in his opinion, bad, was that it hadn't been used to kill wizards of the light by his hands; only the dark wizards that were, in his opinion, far to corrupted for their own well-being.

Harry made his way to the library. Merlin be damned if Hermione ever found out about this. He walked straight to the back of the library, picking out a book labeled_: The Tainted Past of the Wizarding World_, by Salazar Slytherin. Harry couldn't compress the snicker that made its way out of his mouth when he saw who the author was.

He sat down, reading the book from the first page, just as he had at Voldemort's manor. He had to re-think that as he realized that he had actually enjoyed being able to sit there and read. The only thing he had gotten from the book was that the spells or, rather, curses had actually been things to increase or diminish that of a sin.

Some spells could increase the sin; others would destroy or even prevent them from happening in the first place. Harry sighed, closing the book and laying his head against it.

"Tired, Potter?" The boy in question, jumped turning to see whom the voice belonged to, a hand being buried in his hair as he looked to the man.

"Professor Hughes," He greeted, pushing his glasses back onto his face, trying to duck his head away from the caresses. The man smiled down at him, and then noticing the book he had been reading, took a seat a cross from Harry at the library table.

"Researching the six tainted curses I see," Voldemort pointed out blatantly; Harry merely nodded. To hell with formalities, it wouldn't get him anywhere with the wizard in front of him. He knew that all too well.

"You want to know about them, don't you?" Voldemort said his eyes twinkling magically as he stared the boy down. Again, Harry only managed a nod.

"I'll tell you the curses; you tell me what they mean. _Nectosta_, _Creofortuna_, _Apparesentio_, _Prehendoanimus_, _Generoimmunda_, _Sanctimoniacaedo_," Professor Hughes said, before disappearing. Harry's chair's screech could be heard throughout the library as he stood from his chair swiftly, it tumbling behind him.

Why would Voldemort want to help him? Scratch that, why wasn't he just taking the information and learning it while he still had the life energy left to?

The boy shrugged to himself, this was very tiring. He had the six spells and he knew what they meant and he knew that he needed to learn a lot more about them. Off to Hermione it was.

**HarryxVoldemort**

"Hermione!" Harry had called when he saw her. She continued to walk seemingly ignoring Harry. He ran after her, grabbing her book bag. He caught her and her attention.

"What?" She shouted angrily.

"I need your help."

"This better not have anything to do with you and Ron!" She yelled again.

"It doesn't," he stated firmly, "I promise." She looked at him for a moment as she bit her lip before sighing loudly.

"Alright, fine, what is it?" Hermione asked. Harry explained making sure to leave not one detail out as he told her about the end of his summer. Including how he ended up at Hogwarts after he had visited Voldemort's manor. Or what ever it was called. That's how he knew it.

"T-that makes a lot more sense." Hermione said quietly as she stared at him.

"Do you think you can help?" He asked nervously. Hermione looked at him a moment before smiling brightly.

"Gladly, I need the challenge." She answered. Harry smiled back just as brightly as he enveloped her in a hug.

"Thank you, Hermione." He said

"No problem, now go back-talk your stalker," She said teasingly, causing Harry to blush.

"And Ron says I'm mental." He grumbled as he began the trek to the boy's dormitory. Ron of course had been very crude to The-Boy-Who-Lived as soon as he entered the common room. The redhead had actually tried to hex him more times then Harry cared to count.

The boy had finally given up and locked Ron's arse in the boy's closet. Then set a silencing charm up so he wouldn't have to hear from him. Hermione had called it wrong and asked for him to release him.

"If you can break the curses I put on him, your more then welcome." Harry said shrugging it off. Hermione looked at him, red in the face, before stomping off to help her friend. Of course Harry had just continued off to roam the halls. And by pure undistinguished bad luck he ran into Draco Malfoy.

"Potter." The blond had snarled. Harry looked at the boy with indifference; he did not need this right now.

"What do you want now, Draco?" Harry asked dangerously. Draco looked at him for a moment seemingly deciding whether to back down.

"Nice try, Potter but it won't work. No one would be afraid of you." Draco sneered. Harry's wand was pointed steadily at his face in seconds.

"I'm having a really bad day, Malfoy. Now is not the time." Harry said his hand continuing to be steady as he and Draco stared one another down.

"Is there a problem here, Mr. Malfoy?" Both boys looked up to see Professor Hughes leaning against the wall, looking at both of them. Harry lowered his wand.

"No sir. Just a bit of fun." Harry said turning away. He could hear as Professor Hughes partially yelled at Malfoy before following him.

"What do you want?" Harry asked agitated. Professor Hughes just smiled at him.

"I'm bloody cursed." He mumbled.

"Yes, you are actually, courtesy of myself." Voldemort said chuckling slightly. Harry heaved a sigh and decided to ignore the Dark Lord for the time being. Besides, it was dinnertime, and he was starved. That wasn't exactly the smartest thing he'd ever done because as the silence continued he was suddenly slammed, again, into a wall and those sinful lips were on him again.

"Stop," he hoped Voldemort would listen to him, because he knew he sure couldn't take his own advise at the moment. His arms found themselves wrapped around the man's neck before a knee was shoved roughly between both of his legs. He moaned, loudly.

Then it was all gone and he was standing in an alcove not to far from Great Hall. Hard…and hot.

Just as Harry was sitting down he froze in place as he heard shouts from the hall way that lead to the Great Hall.

"Harold James Potter. Go let Ron out of that closet right now, or so help you Merlin!" Hermione shouted loudly as everyone looked between her and Harry.

"I don't know what you did to those curses, but for the life of me I can not counter or break them. Go let him out. He's been in that damned closet for more then six hours!" Hermione continued to shout as she came to a stop in front of him, her hands on her hips as she glared down at him.

The entire Great Hall was looking at him in shock.

"You locked him in the closet." Seamus whispered in disbelief.

"Mr. Potter, I believe you should follow Ms. Granger." Dumbledore announced as the Great Hall became silent. Harry nodded as he stood and followed her. Glaring back at Professor Hughes as the man grinned at him. What the hell? Wasn't he supposed to be the morbid and evil Dark Lord?

You keep telling yourself that Harry.

"_Alohomora._" The spell had been cast but the door remained closed. Harry looked at it quizzically before trying again. Concentrating even harder then before as he tried to open the door. He really wanted Hermione to get off his back.

"It's not working."

"I can see that." Harry said.

"What did you cast on it?" The young witch asked; Harry shrugged. He had cast _Colloportus,_ the door should have opened.

"Nothing really, it should have been countered with the _Alohomora_ spell. But it's still there." Harry answered as his eyebrows drew together. Hermione turned on her heel and left not even giving Harry the chance to stop her.

"Just great! How the hell did I end up with this mess?" He asked himself quietly as he waited on his bed. How had he gotten on bad terms with Ron anyway? Didn't it have something to do with Professor Hughes? Another notch on his list of things to be dealt with; Voldemort was currently his Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. What a joy. Then on top of that, he hadn't heard form Sirius or Remus in a while. Hopefully, they were okay.

"Harry." The-Boy-Who-Lived looked up at Dumbledore as he, Professor Hughes, and Hermione entered the dorm.

"Yes professor?" He asked, almost completely forgetting the situation he was in. Dumbledore's eye sparkled as he pointed to the closet door. Harry looked over, blushing slightly.

"It was just a simple _Colloportus_ spell. It shouldn't be as hard to counter as it is being right now." Harry answered simply as he sat up. The elder wizard looked at him for a moment as if he was debating something with himself.

"Well, let us try and open it and if we cannot. Then I suppose we'll have to find a different way." Dumbledore said as he took out his wand and took a try at the closet, every spell he cast met silence as he finally shrugged his shoulders and turned Professor Hughes.

"I don't know what it is, but I can't get past it," He turned to Harry, "You, Mr. Potter need to be aware, that unless taught by a teacher, no spell is to be cast in this school with out permission." Dumbledore said becoming very grim. He motioned for Professor Hughes to try.

Now mind you, no amount of control would hold a Dark Lord back from his work, although, Voldemort seemed to be doing a splendid job at the moment.

"This blasted thing won't open." He grumbled turning to Harry.

"Do you know any other way perhaps to open this, since nothing we are doing is of any help?" He asked The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry sat in silence with the other occupants of the room.

"There is one." He said thoughtfully serious. "But I haven't cast it in years. I didn't think it would be something that would work. I'll try though." Harry said as he stood up and walked to the closet. He stood in front of it, concentrating on it for a moment; he raised his hand towards it, his wand forgotten on the bed.

"_Eximonecto!_" He said softly, the entire room shaking with the magic being exerted, he could feel as the curse on the closet snapped, and if you couldn't feel the magic break. You felt the shock wave that came with it. Fierce winds ripping through the dormitory and down the stairs making the fire in the common room flicker to a dead flame.

"Wicked," Harry whispered. Ron's banging could be heard as he tried opening the door again; putting so much pressure against the door that when it finally opened he fell onto the floor harshly, after losing his balance.

"And where exactly did you learn that spell?" Dumbledore asked Harry seriously, as the boy shrunk under his gaze.

"Nowhere. I've known that spell since I was old enough to remember." Harry said simply as he looked at the two calculating wizards in front of him.

"Harry," Professor Hughes said seriously, "that spell is the counter curse to the first tainted spell. It's one of the most powerful spells known. Not many can perform it and with out a wand. Its unheard of." he said; the room went silent as everyone stared at him, even Ron, who currently looked like he needed medical attention.

"Hermione, please take Mr. Weasley to the hospital wing. If you return before we're finished please know Harry will be with the two of us." Dumbledore said as he carefully manipulated Hermione into leaving legitimately. The young witch nodded as she helped Ron stand, leaving the three most powerful wizards alive in the same room unattended.


	3. Classes

Title: Manipulation is Key

Pairing: Harry/Voldemort(Tom)

Genre/Rating: R

Length: unknown, it keeps going.

Warning: Language, it's not too vulgar, but there is bad language.

Dedicated to: Loyal Harry/Voldemort(Tom) Shippers!

**Notes:** I like writing and I'll take any comments you have, good or bad. You have your own opinion. I just listen.

Yes... I am revamping this...and maybe Tom is OOC, I really don't care. xD I kinda like him that way, leaves people guessing even if they don't like it.

**Disclaimer:** o0o blows spit bubbles o0o I** dun owwwn anyfing...**

**HarryxVoldemort**

Harry sat in Professor Hughes' office as Dumbledore and Voldemort talked. How was he supposed to know what he had cast, wand-less might he add, had been an ancient spell? The only thing Harry knew about that spell, was that he had known it all his life, and every time he used it, he felt stronger.

Harry continued to watch the two wizards talk back and forth. If anyone were to be looking at Harry, they would think the teenager was watching a tennis match.

"Then you shall teach him." Dumbledore said, Harry's head shot up, and before he could stop himself he stood.

"He's not going near me!" He blurted. Both wizards turned and looked at him as he flushed angrily under their intense gaze. Dumbledore stood; his eyes had a light twinkle to them as he smiled slightly.

"Harry, Professor Hughes is going to be teaching you Defense Against the Dark Arts, like Moody has in the past." The headmaster said, Harry looked at him dumbstruck.

"I can teach myself, or you can teach me, but you can't put me alone with him." Harry said, again. Professor Hughes snickered lightly as Dumbledore smiled, waving it off.

"Well, that would have merit if your opinion was a factor here, Harry, but as it is not. You will have lessons with Professor Hughes every other day, starting this evening." He said, as he bid them both a goodnight. Even after Dumbledore left the room, Harry and Tom continued to stare at one another. Tom's gaze was amused as he watched Harry. The boy was fidgeting, his fists clenching and unclenching. Like a cornered animal.

"Talk about déjà vu." Tom said, as he leaned against his desk, the way he tipped his body, made the gods of seduction look like child's play.

The man knew he was driving the emerald-eyed boy insane, either with anger or lust either was fine by him. He just wanted to see the fire he had come close to destroying so many times. First with his gazes to the boy, the knowing looks, it was so easy to play off the boy's emotions.

Harry tried not to stare, failing miserably as he felt the heat rise to his face. Déjà vu was right, the last time he had tried to run, however, he had ended up in the place he thought most safe: the dungeons of Hogwarts. Now where would he end up if he ran?

The two continued to stare at one another, neither of their gazes faltering.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, his voice surprising him when it came out loud and strong. He smiled; he always was good at hiding things; like the truth for example. "I don't want you touching me _Professor_, stop it, it's disgusting, and I hate you."

Tom continued to stare at him, although the gaze wasn't as strong as before. His gaze was hard and calculating, unlike the gaze Voldemort had given him before. No, that gaze had made Harry feel very strange.

"Why should I stop something I know you enjoy?" The man asked smirking.

"My body may enjoy it, but so would any fourth year's in this building. I find you loathsome, Tom, so stop it." The man shrugged nonchalantly and cocked his head to the side, giving Harry the once over before staring at him intently. It made Harry feel uncomfortable for a completely different reason, compared to his other gazes that is. This was making Harry feel uncomfortable for a completely different reason. He had to think.

"This is about the unbinding spell I cast, isn't it?" Harry asked nervously, as his voice stayed strong.

"You should have been a Slytherin." Tom said sarcastically, as his gaze softened.

"Don't remind me, that was almost six years ago, and I still regret it." Harry mumbled, Tom seemingly didn't hear or even better didn't care.

"Then we have more in common than you think," Tom said offhandedly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked searchingly.

"I had a choice, much like you did, to choose between Slytherin and Gryffindor, the only difference is I choose what would make me great, what would make me powerful. The Headmaster at the time found out and in lue Professor Dumbledore.

"I was an outcast because of it. I was cornered by Professors, and Professor Dumbledore always tried to single me out. They acted like I was the plague, and now I suppose I really am. I digress though, yes, this is about the unbinding spell. Not many people know that spell, Potter, and even fewer know how to cast it. If I had to place galleons on it, I doubt Dumbledore knows how to." Harry seemed to perk up at this. The Dark Lord was finally piquing his interest.

"Dumbledore doesn't know it, wicked. I'm better than the old prat." Harry said, surprising Tom. His eyes widened just a fraction.

"You just insulted Dumbledore." He said aloud.

"You just cared." Harry shot back,

"Touche." Tom said quietly as he backed the younger against one of the desks in the room, Harry freezing again.

"Release me,"

"Why?"

"Because it's disgusting,"

"Is that a challenge to show you otherwise?" The man asked, his body covering Harry's fully before the smaller could protest. His lips covered with Tom's and that dominating tongue forcing its way into his mouth.

This wasn't suppose to happen. He'd said no, he wasn't suppose to like this, he wasn't suppose to like any of this. Why couldn't someone listen to him for once?!

He was kissing back though, and Tom seemed to like it as them man's hands went from his waist to his arse, clenching it lightly. Harry could feel his face heat up and almost stuttered into the kiss.

"Aren't you supposed to teach me?" He managed to get out when Tom pulled back for air.

"I am," he replied, his mouth attacking the younger's neck as his hands pulled Harry closer. His knee finding its way back to where it had been the day before.

"That's not what I meant!" Harry said as he pulled away, his breath coming in short pants, and his face still flushed. He moaned and his head fell back as Tom shoved his knee up, his hips bucking once with out his permission. Then they had his permission though as he thrust against that knee slowly, all coherent thought gone. He was hard, hot, and he was going to come this time. Tom be damned if he didn't.

"I know what you meant," Tom murmured as he sucked on the junction of the boy's neck, "but your so much more entertaining like this."

"You get off on this, don't you!?" Harry snarled before moaning, biting his lip to contain the sound a second time.

"Actually, I get off on you, anything else your just to stubborn to avoid." He murmured, amused.

"Stop…I already told you!"

"I'm not the one moving, Harry, you are." And Merlin did he blush after that statement, but he didn't stop. He wouldn't let the man have the satisfaction of knowing he could trick him.

"Well, at least you're useful for something," he shot back quietly, his back arching as he came.

Tom smirked to himself, so it wasn't exactly a conscious decision, but at least he was getting somewhere.

"Can't quite get anything past you, can I?" Tom asked, as Harry tried to regain his breathing, his eyes closed as he lay slumped against the desk Tom had pinned him against..

"Never, now why are you here, at Hogwarys?"

"I can't tell you yet, but I can promise you no one will be harmed, on my magic I can." Harry visible relaxed as he looked around the room again. It was covered in forest greens, silver, and the gold-yellow that served as the Gryffindor's second color.

"Red would make it look like a muggle decorated the room for Christmas." Tom said, off topic as he watched Harry; who was watching the room. Harry turned his gaze, smiling. His eyes met Tom's burning gaze and his smile slowly disappeared. He turned over, landing on his feet and intending to walk straight out of the room.

"Potter, don't you dare." Tom hissed; Harry shivered. Now he really needed to leave.

He continued to walk forward after the short pause. He could feel the angry gaze on him, and he ignored it, but when Tom's hand grabbed his shoulder. Harry whipped around, glaring fiercely at the man.

"What do you want?" He yelled, he held back the urge to blink, flinch; move, when he was face to face with Lord Voldemort's wand.

"I think you forget who you're dealing with, Harry. I could kill you in a blink of an eye or torture you to death. No one disrespects me. Not. Even. You." He said; Harry shivered at the threat as he watched Voldemort's wand glow a deadly green, shocked, and scared. Noting how Tom didn't need to utter the spell in order to perform it.

"So I'm not the only one…" He whispered, as Tom looked at him, his features showing no confusion.

"What do you mean?" Tom almost hissed, but by the look in his eyes you could tell he was truly curious.

"Well...I…urm I usually don't talk when I cast spells, and sometimes I don't even use my wand. I just do it without thinking. No one else knows though." Harry said nervously, as the green glow of the wand aimed at him dimmed.

"You cast spells without speaking, and you can do it without your wand." Tom restated to himself, bemused. Harry nodded at the man, not really knowing whether or not it was a question. He tried not to shrink as Voldemort continued to stare at him.

"It's late Potter, perhaps you should return to your common room." Tom said, turning his back on the boy.

Harry wanted to hex the man as he held his wand tight. He felt his mouth move, but didn't know whether or not he answered, as he felt himself walk out of the room. He could feel Voldemort's gaze on his back and he couldn't help but sneer. The man was completely insane if he thought he would get away with this.

The walk back to the common room was a lot longer than it should have been. He couldn't believe…that he did that. His body wanted to react to something he knew his mind and heart were against, but that wasn't it, because the hurtful words out of the man's mouth hurt his heart a lot more than they should have, and every time that touch went away he ached in all of the wrong ways. It wasn't right, it was mental, and he wanted to find out why it was happening.

HarryxVoldemort

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted as Ron came after him. Hermione along with many other Gryffindors stood against the wall as the two fifth years fought. Ron had dodged Harry's last spell and now had his own pointed at the other wizard.

Mornings in the Gryffindor Tower were anything but peaceful…

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley what in Merlin's name is going on here?" The head of house, Professor McGonagall, almost hissed at the two.

Both boys froze. In Hogwarts there were teachers you could disobey, there were teachers you could ignore, there were also teachers you could intimidate. Professor McGonagall was not one of those teachers. Both boys turned towards her slowly, nervous.

"Now, again. What is the problem here?" She asked. Both boys looked at one another before looking away from each other distastefully.

"Nothing, Professor." Harry muttered as Ron glowered at him darkly.

"Stupefy!" Professor McGonagall yelled as Ron turned to attack Harry while the boy had his back to him.

"Mr. Weasley two weeks detention with Mr. Filch and Harry a week's detention with Professor Hughes." Both boys looked at her in shock; they seemed to be in sync lately. Hermione giggled at them both, as the common room's crowd seemed to disperse.

"But-"

"You-"

"Can't-"

"Give-"

"Me-"

"Detention-"

"With-"

"Him!" The boys said as everyone still left stared at the two.

"I assure you, I can and I will. You will both report to your detentions starting tonight. Do I make myself clear?" She asked. Harry and Ron nodded, looking defeated as she nodded, before making her way out of the common room.

"Bloody hell." Harry sighed; he did not have detention with Tom. That's the last thing he needed, the man was insane, and made him seem uncomfortable on a daily basis. Harry could scream and he did just that.

He turned over on the couch he had sat on, put his face into a pillow and screamed as loud as he could. Students present backing away, seemingly knowing the common room was not safe when Harry Potter was in a bad mood. Ron had already left the common room heading to Merlin knows where.

Harry was happy though, everyone was gone and he could sulk in peace. Then when his detention rolled around, he could sulk and glare at Voldemort, that or make the man duel him so his frustration was let out.

He really did hate this: Voldemort or Tom in his school. Dumbledore didn't seem to care… Dumbledore didn't seem to care.

"Because he knows…" Harry whispered to himself, amazed. He sat up, pulling his face from his pillow. He stared at the flames that had once helped him when he was once so lost. Sirius…

"Is it true you have detention with me, Potter?"

"Yea." Harry said drawling out the word, he continued to stare into the flames captivated by them. He hadn't sensed Tom, yet it hadn't scared him when he suddenly spoke. Perhaps he should worry about himself instead of the Wizarding world's health for once.

"May I ask what for?" Tom asked lightly, trying not to seem as if he was prying.

He came to seat himself besides Harry. The boy continued to stare, almost lifelessly, into the flames. His emerald eyes dull, instead of the wild green they usually were.

"Fighting with Ron, my friend, the red-headed one," Harry answered simply, the words leaving his mouth before he could even decide if he wanted to speak. The flames flickered, growing high before slowly becoming a small fire again as Harry continued to stare at them.

"Do you want to talk about?" Harry shrugged. The mechanic way Harry was acting had Tom unnerved as he looked at the boy, almost as if he was going to snap.

"He didn't believe me when I said you were here. He called me mental; it's been a bit awkward since the Triwizard tournament, but lately. I feel like he's betraying me somehow. I just don't know exactly how." Harry said, blinking as the fire made his eyes water. The glittering color came back to them as he turned his head to stare at Tom, his gaze meeting fierce crimson as Voldemort stared at him, the fire returning to its regular form.

"Y-you shouldn't do that with your eyes. Someone might see." Harry stated, nervous as he tried not to waver under the gaze. Tom smiled at him softly.

"I suppose, you should follow your instincts then. If you think he's betraying you. Then most likely, he is. Never doubt your instincts Harry, since when have they failed you?"

"They haven't."

"Exactly." Tom said, simply. He raised his hand and brushed Harry's hair out of his face. His fingertips running over the top of the boy's ear as he pushed his hair back.

"There's no detention tonight. I'll see you tomorrow in class." He stood and walked out of the common room. Leaving Harry flustered as he stared at the man's back.

He was still shocked as people began filing back into the common room. He almost didn't realize as Hermione walked right up to him.

"Harry, I think I've found something. I couldn't tell you earlier since Ron and you were fighting, but here." She said, sitting down next to him. He shook his head looking up at her.

"Hermione? You found something." He said, still a little dazed. He watched as she bit her lip nervously.

"Well yes, and no. It can't exactly be explained completely, although there was some detail about it. Enough to know that it's one of the counter curses to the six tainted curses." She said opening the parchment on her lap. There were notes scribbled on the sides, as it seemed she copied the text straight from the book.

"Can I have this?" Harry asked idly as he looked it over. He wanted to read it, but right now, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his mind on it. Hermione looked at him worriedly for a moment.

"Sure."

"Thanks Hermione. I think I'm going to turn in early though, Professor Hughes said detention was cancelled for tonight, and I have him first thing in the morning tomorrow." Harry said as he rolled the parchment back up. Hermione continued to look at him, a small smile gracing her features.

"Of course, Harry, anytime, see you tomorrow in class." He nodded standing; he walked up to the boy's dormitory, practically throwing himself on his bed with a dramatic sigh. His eyes closed heavily, what would tomorrow bring? Harry almost didn't want to know.

HarryxVoldemort

"Good morning class." Professor Hughes greeted, there were a few 'good mornings' back as students acknowledged him.

"Today, instead of the six tainted curses, I believe we shall discuss views on the war. You know the one between The Dark and The light. People say people on the dark are evil and people on the light are good. Now who thinks this is true?" All but two people raised their hands. Tom smiled, he should have known.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, what are your takes on this statement?" Hermione was the first to stand.

"The only reason people think that those who are of the Dark are evil would be because of Lord Voldemort. If it were any other wizard ruling, they would just be considered on the side that they believed in; instead of following their Master with fear and the duty of some families." All but three people in the room flinched at the name, as Tom smiled at Hermione. The girl was smart and she wasn't afraid, perhaps she would be useful.

"Very well spoken Ms. Granger," Professor Hughes said clapping as the rest of the room joined in, Hermione took her bow before sitting back down. Professor Hughes turned to Harry.

"And you Mr. Potter. What do you think?" Harry was silent for a moment as he stood, before looking out towards the class.

"There isn't a light," murmurs began, "there is no Dark." He gazed over the class, his words sinking in as he caught people's eyes.

"Both sides have views, both sides have ways they deal with things needed to be done. The dark kills while the light manipulates. Both are considered wrong, yet the outcome of both sides will be the same in the end. There will be death, there will still be hatred, and there will still be fear when the war is over.

"Wizards are always saying muggles are incompetent creatures. I bet you a galleon we're the stupider race. There have been two world wars in the muggle world; World wars, as in between different races. Although here in the Wizarding world we have different outlooks, yet at the end, no matter which side wins. The outcome will be the same.

"To me there is no light, there is no Dark. There is no good and there is no evil. To me this war is just a way of proving how powerful one is out of spite and hatred. How is killing people, to show other people that killing is wrong, by killing more people, right?" Harry finished; the entire classroom was quiet as people stared at him in shock. Even Professor Hughes was silenced.

The classroom erupted in cheers and Harry suddenly felt proud, he didn't know why, he just did.

"Excellent, Harry absolutely perfect. I couldn't have said it better myself if I tried." Voldemort said as he smiled at Harry. The class settled down as Professor Hughes waited silently at the front of the class. Harry though didn't think he could settle, the man's praise had his face heating up, and his heart beating fast again.

"I agree one hundred percent with both Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger. In my opinion, I think the war needs to end. I'm sick of hiding in fear and waiting for what the future holds. How did the war start again?" Professor Hughes asked the class suddenly became silent.

"Ahh you see," his eyes sparkled, "it's been so long, we don't even know what we're fighting for anymore. Would you fight, when you had no idea what you were fighting for?" There were whispered 'no's and heads shaken to the sides.

"That is why this war is pointless. Wizards are fighting Wizards so that one day, while children of the next generation are studying the history of the Magical world they can go, "Whoa our parents were bloody crazy, who would fight a war with their own people with out even knowing what they were fighting for?" I could imagine it now, couldn't you?" Professor Hughes chuckled as the class erupted in laughter.

Harry was confused even as he continued to laugh with the rest of the class. Surely Voldemort wasn't telling the truth as he talked in front of the class. He stared up at the man that was gazing at him almost softly, yet it wasn't the sort of look you wanted aimed at you, especially when the owner of the look was currently your sworn enemy.

"Now, now settle down, after what we've just talked about. I want you all to write six pages on yours views. Take what Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger have said to heart. Use what your skull holds and think before you sit down to write this. Try and look at it from a different perspective and then tell me through your paper what you honestly think about this war. Dismissed!" Professor Hughes shouted over the class as they grabbed their belongings, all intent on putting their homework off until the last minute.

"Hey Hermione, I'll see you later, I need to do something before I head off, see you at lunch?" Hermione nodded and waved good-bye as she left Harry alone with Professor Hughes. The man looked at Harry before looking back down to his desk.

Harry stood, almost hovering over Tom as he watched the older man grade papers, like it was nothing out of the norm, but it was, Harry just didn't want to admit to himself how. He didn't look too different from how Tom Riddle did if you looked closely. The only difference really was the eyes. Everything else was basically the same even the curves of his face. Harry seemed to get lost looking at the man.

"Do you need something, Potter?" Tom asked not looking up from his papers, privately pleased that Harry had been inspecting him. Harry thought for a moment not really knowing the answer to that question.

"Yes, I do actually. Were you telling the truth a few moments ago when you were talking about the war?" Harry asked seriously. Tom sighed, setting his quill down. This was going to be very stressful. The man ran his hands over his face, pushing against it, mostly by his eyes. Like it was a secret technique to make all the things that bothered him go away. He looked up at Harry, knowing he couldn't lie to the teen.

"Yes Harry, everything I said was true on my part, if you don't believe me as I'm saying it now that's fine. I really don't bloody care right now." Damn right he didn't care. The Death Eaters were on a rampage and right now, he didn't think he could stop them. Harry's mouthed dropped into an 'o' shape. He nodded before he turned around, walking to the entrance to the classroom.

"Where are you going now?" Tom asked curiously.

"To the owlry." Tom looked at him cluelessly.

"I haven't heard from my godfather in ages so I thought I'd try to get a hold of him again. This is probably my ninth letter in six months, still no reply though." Harry said nervously. Tom could tell the boy was scared. He nodded as Harry continued to stand there.

"Perhaps I could find him for you." Tom suggested; the pure horror on Harry's face amusing him as the teen seemed to fidget under his gaze.

"I'm serious Potter, if you write the letter. I'll deliver it and I promise not to kill him."

"What are you playing at?"

"Nothing, I'm just helping one of my students that are in need of assistance." Harry continued to stare at Tom still not believing the man fully, but decided to take his chances. If Voldemort couldn't find Sirius, no one could.

He walked over to the desk and laid the letter silently in front of Tom before he turned and left the man in silence.

Harry had found Hermione a short while after, smiling happily as he talked to his friend. Trying to ignore the sinking feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach. He continued to hide it, trying not to space out while he was around people. He needed to get away, somewhere someone wouldn't look for him, and even if they did they wouldn't find him.

He headed to the second floor's girls' bathroom…

It was far past lunch when he arrived, the bathroom barren except for the ghost of moaning Myrtle. Harry sighed as he walked in.

"Hello Harry." She greeted him enthusiastically.

"Hello Myrtle mind if I hide out in here?" He asked her sweetly, she swooned and nodded going back to her stall, giggling. Harry shivered, that girl gave him the creeps. Dead or a live didn't much matter to him, but that girl was plain mad.

He trailed his hand over the sinks, his fingertips leaving clean streaks behind them. He hissed at a faucet with a snake engraved in it. There was silence before a thundering crash announced the opening to the entrance.

He walked over to the hole in the floor, looking down into darkness he shrugged, falling into the nothingness. The things he heard on the way down were amazing. It was almost as if he could hear Hogwarts, it was almost as if the school was alive. The deeper he found himself in the school of Hogwarts the more power he felt. The safer he felt.

He let his hands slide across the walls as he walked, trying not to trip on anything or lose his way. It was silent down here. No one was yelling at him. No one wanted anything from him. No one was fighting. It was just silent. The silence was deafening though. It was tolerable, like he could stay in the silence and continue to be sane, instead of being so paranoid in the quiet that he became insane. That often happened at the Dursley's.

Harry sighed as he slid down a wall, sitting on the cold floor.

In the silence though, he had to admit to himself, that the difference in Tom's office had been that the man hadn't touched him. He could practically feel he tears of frustration; he shouldn't be feeling this way. He shouldn't want to feel the man's hands on him, or his lips, or any body part at all!

"Don't you have detention with me right now?" Harry jumped, his mind snapping back to reality.

"How, the bloody hell, do you do that? You seem to appear out of nowhere, and you never make any sound." Harry said looking up at Lord Voldemort. The man merely smiled, as he seemed to ignore the question. He could feel the need, again stronger than ever, and it made him disgusted with himself.

"Shouldn't you be in detention?" He continued. Harry rolled his eyes as he leaned back against the wall.

"Don't you have a life outside of driving me insane?" Harry asked annoyed.

"Not really, here," Tom said as he handed a letter to Harry, the boy looked at him in shock for a moment before opening the letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I don't want to know what you've gotten yourself into; a Death Eater just arrived in front of me with your letter. _

_I haven't seen or talked to Remus lately but I too want to know where he is. I'm sorry I haven't replied to you lately. It seems every time I gather my thoughts together enough to send them to you in a letter; I'm running again. Although the Death Eaters haven't been bothering me much lately, is that your fault?_

_If Voldemort is there, there must be a reason, and seeing as how he can't harm you as long as you are in Hogwarts I wouldn't worry about it. Use this to your advantage; find out what you need too to survive. Like in second year, listen to the shadows Harry, you'll soon find out they are so much more._

_Sincerely, Your Godfather_

_Sirius Black_

By the time Harry finished reading the short letter he could feel the tears from earlier threatening to spill, for a different reason though. He wiped at them angrily. Why was he crying over something so stupid? He held the letter, looking at the parchment like it was the most cherished thing in the world to him. He stood rereading the words once again.

Voldemort stared in shock as he suddenly had his arms full of Harry Potter, who was hugging him.

"Thank you." The boy croaked; Voldemort relaxed slightly when he realized the boy hadn't gone crazy. He rubbed the boy's back a little until Harry pulled away wiping at his tears, his face red.

"S-sorry." He stuttered. Tom just stared at him stoically. Harry gulped, did he do something wrong? He just watched as Tom shook his head silently. Harry became even more confused.

"Come Potter, I believe you have detention." Professor Hughes said as he began to walk towards the exit, Harry following after him, silently. The man had no problems with molesting him, but as soon as Harry initiated it, a simple hug of gratitude, and the man closed up like a fortress.

Harry tried to memorize the way Voldemort took as they ended up in his office. It was linked with the classroom he used to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Harry followed him into the classroom and sat when Tom pointed to a stool, and he sat in silence. For three hours. If this was what detention was like with Professor Hughes, he'd rather have Filch.

HarryxVoldemort

Harry sighed as he made his way back to the common room idly kicking the floor when he felt the need to. Tom had given him the cold shoulder the entire time he was in detention, and he just sounded so pathetic, even to himself. He smacked himself in the forehead. This was bad; he was doing what he told himself he wouldn't.

He was trusting Tom Riddle, he was befriending Lord Voldemort…

Then the letter from Sirius had left him baffled. What did he mean 'listen to the shadows you'll soon find out they're so much more'? That was almost as bad as someone saying if you open your mouth air will come out. It was just…well, bloody mad.

Shadows usually got him in trouble, although with the Chamber of Secrets that was Tom all along so maybe, when Sirius was talking about shadows, he was talking about Hogwarts itself. There was his Slytherin cunningness.

This was too complicated, with the amount of sleep he had in the past few days, and to add to it he had Quidditch practice in about eight hours. As if on autopilot he made his way to his bed, before falling against it, asleep before he hit the sheets. Confusion seemed to rule his life lately; as much as he hated the Dursley's at least when he was there he always had his life sorted out. Right now, he was so confused he thought he would forget who he was if he had to figure something else out.

He had been so stupid in the past three weeks it should have been illegal.

Pain that throbbed, tearing through him, and leaving him in shreds, the faint glow, that's color resembled that of a grassy field, the sickening scream being heard as someone watched, the pain, the rush, the death. His pain, his sorrow, his regret, tasting it in his mouth like the air he breathed. He didn't want to, he had to. It wasn't by choice it was by force. He had a name to live up to.

Others watched on, smiling in victory and happiness as their enemies fell to their knees at their feet. The man watching on in disgust as his followers saw a mask of calm sadistic pleasure.

Harry awoke panting, his eyes wide as he stared into darkness, his scar burning. He tried to make sense of what he saw; his head ache coming back full force, twice as painful.

How could he? Why would he do that? What had happened?

Harry narrowed his eyes in disgust at himself. The man hadn't changed at all and he lied. The worst of all was Harry had believed him.

_I'll tell you, just not yet. But know that no one is in danger. I'll promise that for now._

_In my opinion, I think the war needs to end. I'm sick of hiding in fear and waiting for what the future holds._

He lied; everything he said was a lie. Harry was beyond mad as he lay in bed. His fists clenching the blanket as he tried to control his anger. He didn't even realize as the windows behind him shattered. Why did he have to care so much?


	4. Indiscion

Title: Manipulation is Key

Pairing: Harry/Voldemort(Tom)

Genre/Rating: R

Length: unknown, it keeps going.

Warning: Language, it's not too vulgar, but there is bad language.

Dedicated to: Loyal Harry/Voldemort(Tom) Shippers!

I like writing and I'll take any comments you have, good or bad. You have your own opinion. I just listen.

Disclaimer: I can do a back flip….but then I bust my head open when I land…it hurts.

**HarryxTom **

The next day, Harry never showed up at his Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

Since Tom was the teacher of that particular class; he was present during class, occasionally being caught as he looked at the empty seat that belonged to The-Boy-Who-Lived. His heart sinking every time he realized the boy wasn't going to show up.

The rest of the day followed almost the exact same way, no matter where Tom looked, he couldn't find Harry; everywhere from the Great Hall during lunch, to the Gryffindor common room. He had asked Hermione and Ron if they had seen their friend, and both Gryffindors merely became silent and shook their heads negatively.

It wasn't until he came across Ron's little sister, Ginny did Tom know why he hadn't seen Harry. The way Ginny had put it, Harry was bloody pissed at him and if he valued his life, he would be smart to stay away from the young wizard, until said young wizard came to him.

Tom had just waved it off and thanked the girl, and as he turned to leave he missed the look she gave him that was clearly one of pity.

Tom continued to walk, his mind set on how he could have made the young boy mad. Harry was furious at him, but what Tom wanted to know was why? So why not go straight to the source; and ask the boy instead of beating around the bush. He was a Dark Lord after all, what was the worst that could happen?

However if he wanted anything to be done he would have to find Harry first. Hogwarts wasn't exactly the place to play hide-and-go-seek however, especially when you were the person hunting. Tom had already checked the Chamber of Secrets, The Gryffindor common room, the Great Hall, the Library, Hagrid's, and the owlry. Where else could the boy be?

"Didn't Ginny tell you not to look for me until I wanted to see you?" Tom held in the urge to jump as he turned to face Harry, who was leaning against a stonewall as the two stood in the hallway.

"I suppose I'm not too good of a listener." The Dark Lord replied. Harry merely shook his head as he looked at the man; his features seemed to be as cold as ice. Voldemort continued to stare. Ginny's words coming to mind as he surveyed the boy's features.

"Are you going to tell me why you skipped my class?" Tom asked taking the indirect approach. He watched as the boy scowled, pushing off the wall.

"I dunno, you going to tell me why you lied to me?" Harry asked coldly, as he continued to stare hardly at the man as he walked towards him, the distance between them slowly coming to but a few inches.

"Would you like to tell me how I lied to you?"

"Don't you dare try to manipulate me." Harry yelled as he glared at the man. "You told me no one would get hurt, yet like every other time, you kill someone. I had a dream last night; I'm not stupid Tom. I'm bloody sick of people messing with me. First Dumbledore and now you, I don't need it. Don't lie to me just because you think it's going to protect me." Harry shouted, as the Dark Lord in front of him seemed to shrink as he stood in silence. Both resisted the urge to blink as they were nose to nose staring at the other.

p "I have a reputation to keep up Harry; I don't think you realize that." Voldemort said icily, Harry chuckled as Tom continued to stare at him.

"I'm not The-Boy-Who-Lived, I'm Harry James Potter, I don't think you realize that Professor Hughes." Harry said as he began to walk away, his hands shoved in his pockets as he left Voldemort to stare at his back in shock.

So Tom wanted to know why he was so mad at him. Well he wasn't going to give in that easily. If the man wanted something, he had to earn it. There was no way he was going to cave just because he considered the man a person he wasn't going to kill just looking at, now anyways. He was sick of always giving things away. Today was the day Harry Potter became the boy who didn't live behind the Ministry's mask. He wasn't The-Boy-Who-Lived anymore; he was himself. A lot of people would soon realize that.

"Harry!" The boy turned at the sound of his name and his site met that of Hermione running towards him as he came to a stop.

"Hey Hermione?" Harry said as he smiled softly at her, she smiled back as a habit.

"Why weren't you in Defense Against the Dark Arts today?"

"Let's just say Professor Hughes got on my bad side the last time I talked to him." Harry said darkly. Hermione nodded as she pulled out another piece of parchment.

"Since I couldn't get much last time, I owled home and asked my parents if they would mind going to Diagon Alley to buy me a book. I thought it would take a while but it was a lot faster then I had originally expected. There's more information on the first two curses right there." Hermione said as she handed Harry the parchment.

"How much information? As much as before?"

"No, this is way more detailed. It tells what the spells are, how to pronounce them, and their origin among other things." Hermione said as the two began to walk with one another. Harry seemed to be sulking as they walked, Hermione playing with the edge of her sleeves.

"Do you want to talk about it Harry, it might help?" She asked; Harry looked up at her from where he was focusing his gaze on the floor.

"You sure you want to know?" She nodded."I had a dream last night, like I usually do when something important happens," He paused for a moment his concentrated gaze moving to the floor, "He killed someone, well more like destroyed an entire city of people. I had a dream where Death Eaters were looking at him, suspicious almost, as he stood before them."It was almost like they didn't believe him anymore. Then Lucius stepped in after Tom Avada Kadavra'd someone, and their faith seemed to be renewed. That isn't the point though. I can't hate him for killing people, but blimey he lied to me. The prat probably did it with a clear conscious to. I'm sick of people manipulating me." Harry said sadly. Hermione stopped him and pulled his chin up, making him look her right in the eye.

"Did you talk to Tom about this?" She asked sternly, Harry tried to look away, slightly embarrassed.

"Er…no, I just vented at him. Then you found me." Harry said, as he did look, almost ashamed instead of angry or sad.

"Harry, he's not going to know what he did until you tell him. Talk to him, if you haven't noticed, I have. You've smiled these past few weeks. More then I've seen you smile in years." Hermione said softly as she looked Harry in the eye. He nodded slightly, a soft smile coming to his own lips.

"Now go, I'll see you at dinner; I have a few more things to do with these notes." She said pushing him away as he chuckled and began walking with his own two feet. She stared after him hoping he would know what to do. Harry, most of the time, could be very dense and ignore what he wanted, so that people around him would feel better.

Harry continued to walk, out of Hermione's sight. How was it that every time Hermione said something it made sense, when he couldn't even figure the simple parts out by himself? She was right though, he hadn't asked Tom what had happened, he had just exploded on him after his dream, but for all Harry knew; it could have been a vision. How come, at times like these, he had to be so stupid about things like this?

This wasn't going to be easy for him, but he had to find Tom and actually talk to him. Although if he didn't talk to him, he would end up getting a lecture from Hermione before she forced him to talk to Tom. Harry chuckled at the simple thought. Tom had been trying to get him for years, yet Hermione had him on a tighter leash then Voldemort did Lucius. The crazy thing was he admitted it too, but then again, Hermione was like a sister to him. He just couldn't say no.

Back to finding Tom, he didn't have any classes that would mean he would be in his office. Harry smiled, Tom wouldn't mind seeing him, besides he knew the man really didn't care, didn't feel anything when he was coming on to him. He just wanted it, sort of like having him, Harry Potter, would just be the icing on the cake. Harry knew the man felt nothing, and it made it that much easier to deal with every time the man kissed him.

**HarryxVoldemort **

Harry walked slowly towards Professor Hughes' before knocking timidly on the door. He waited for a moment and was about to knock again when the door opened on its own, he stayed still for a moment; silent before walking into the room shyly. He caught Tom's eyes as the man looked up at him from his desk.

"Potter," Tom greeted and Harry pouted cutely at the man, who looked at him skeptically.

"Back to calling me by my last name, Tom?"

"Is there something you need Mr. Potter?" Tom asked as he looked back down at his papers. Harry remained silent and when Tom looked up to see where the boy had gone; Harry was out of site, he sighed heavily as he looked back down at his papers.

"What are you doing?" Harry mumbled from over Tom's shoulders, the man resisted the urge to freeze as he continued to work. Shock, Harry acknowledged.

"Grading papers, do you need something?" he asked again as he continued on. He almost dropped his quill when he felt lips on his neck, teasingly soft.

"I'm sorry. I should have talked to you before I chewed you out. It's just, I had a dream of you killing, and earlier you promised me no one would get hurt and I believed you, so I suppose that's my fault." Harry murmured against the man's ear. He pulled back as Tom turned towards him a small smile on his face. He pulled Harry into his lap. The boy squawking as he did.

"You're right Harry, I did say that, but I have a job that needs to be done. I'm not going to apologize for it though." He said softly. Harry nodded his head.

"I know, and I can't expect you too." Voldemort leaned forward and kissed Harry on the lips lightly, nipping them softly, liking how the boy in his lap responded to it, deepening the kiss he pulled Harry to him, the boy's legs going to either side of his waist.

Nothing, just like before, Harry mewled when Tom's tongue pushed its way into his mouth. The feeling of the other tongue on his, making his head spin as he shifted lightly, his head all foggy. It wasn't foggy enough though to not feel exactly what he was sitting on, he was across the room panting before Tom knew what had happened.

He was mumbling to himself, pacing back and forth.

"What is that!? If you don't care, why would you do that!? Why do you keep kissing me!?"

"I don't see you complaining!"

"That's because I knew you didn't care!" The man blinked for a second before his face contorted in rage.

"How would you think that?"

"I can feel it! All I get from you is nothingness! Or smugness depending on the time, and I know I'm just a prize to you, and I can deal with that until I get what I want. It doesn't hurt if you don't care!" but then he did care, and he was loathing, and he was twinged with hurt and guilt and Harry stumbled back with the waves of emotion hitting him.

"You've been occluding," he whimpered as he backed himself against the door, his eyes hazing over as Tom stood up to come near him.

"Stay the bloody hell away from me," Harry whispered before he was taking off out of the room.

**HarryxVoldemort**

Hermione knew Harry hadn't worked things out with Tom as soon as he walked into the Great Hall, a fake smile on his face as he continued to talk to Ginny, Dean, and Seamus. The four Gryffindors took their seats by Hermione as they settle in for dinner.

"I presume you and I will have a talk after dinner, Harry?" Hermione said as she reached for a goblet of Pumpkin Juice. Harry merely nodded, as he shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth glumly.

"How come?" Dean asked as he leaned forward, looking between Harry and Hermione.

"Well…uh…" Harry said through a mouth of food, a light pink staining his cheeks.

"Harry's my boyfriend." Hermione stated simply. Now both Ginny and Seamus had joined the conversation, leaning towards the three.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed with what little dignity he had left.

"Bloody hell Harry, I didn't know you still swung that way," Seamus said teasingly as Dean shoved him, Seamus laughing animatedly as he rubbed his side.

"Watch it Seamus!" Dean said, threateningly, making the two Gryffindor girls that were apart of the conversation blush.

"Aw come on Tommy I was just playing," He said, pouting slightly.

"I know." Dean said smiling evilly as he took a sip of his juice. All the Gryffindors in hearing range laughed at the couple, Seamus pouting cutely as he continued to eat.

Hermione turned back to Harry.

"Ron wants to know if you're still angry with him." Hermione said Harry looked up form his food; swallowing what was in his mouth.

"I'm not angry with him." Harry said flatly.

"You locked him in a closet."

"He wouldn't shut up."

"You could have talked to him."

"You don't like violence at all, do you Hermione?" Harry asked her seriously. She didn't turn away, although Harry could tell his friend was uncomfortable.

"No Harry, not one bit." She answered as Harry noticed Ron entering the Great Hall.

"Hey Ron! Over here!" Harry called as he waved towards the boy. Said boy's face lit up with a smile.

"Hey, Harry." Ron greeted sitting down next to Harry as Seamus made room.

"Sorry?" Harry offered the boy.

"Mates for life?" Ron asked.

"Deal." Ron pulled Harry into a head lock, ruffling the teen's hair as fellow Gryffindors watched happily. The trio was back together.

When Ron and Harry had stopped talking and Hermione would barely be seen. The Gryffindors, no the entire school, thought something was wrong. It eased their worries however to see the three together and talking.

"So what have you been up too?" Harry asked as Ron began to eat.

"Well besides detention, nothing really," Ron said before swallowing the food in his mouth. Even though Harry and Hermione could understand him because they were used to the gibberish while he was eating, others were clueless as too what the three were discussing.

"You?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Oh come on, I'm over that now. There's nothing you could say-"

"Harry's not gay." Hermione said, cutting in. Ron just stared for a second before blinking.

"Seriously?" Harry nodded, slightly fidgeting with his robes. As Ron saw Harry, he looked to Hermione, then back to Harry – then it all clicked. His friends were dating, and they wanted to make sure he was alright with it. "I never thought you'd two would hit it,"

"Well why not?"

"Because Harry doesn't like being bossed around, and that's basically all you do Hermione," Ron replied as he shifted away from the flying dinner roll that came his way.

"No, not really." Harry said nervously.

"Hey, Harry look." Ginny called before nodding her head towards the staff table. Harry looked up to see Tom gazing at him, as he seemed to be in a conversation with Professor Snape. Harry scowled and looked away from the man. Harry.

Harry watched, as Tom looked away a frown on his face. Hermione watched this whole exchange as she talked to Ginny.

"See, he was smiling, he does think something of Harry, or otherwise he wouldn't have turned it into a frown." She said to Ginny as she pointed to Professor Hughes. The red haired girl nodded and she, herself couldn't help but smile at the whole situation.

"Maybe this is good for Harry, even if it is him." Ginny said, playing with the food on her plate idly.

"Well, he's not that bad. You should hear some of what he speaks of. I don't believe he's lying to any of his Defense Against the Dark Arts class." Hermione said simply, Ginny merely shrugged. You never knew, the only person that would probably understand Voldemort would be Harry, and that was because he was just as out there.

The Great Hall was soon emptying and the students found themselves in their common rooms by the fire, in their beds, or just laying around. Few were an exception to this, as Hogwarts became shrouded in the darkness known as night. Harry fell asleep, and for once in so long he couldn't remember. He slept through the night and awoke refreshed.

The morning had started as all others and again the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins found themselves in their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Professor Hughes standing in the front of the classroom as he began his lesson.

"Good morning everyone. Now everyone knows what class they are in, correct?" There were nods as people stared around awkwardly

"Now everyone considers the Dark Arts an evil type of magic, why is that?" Professor Hughes asked Hermione's hand was the first in the air; Tom nodded towards her.

"They are considered Dark or evil because Voldemort's side uses them, and they are also considered the most gruesome of spells." Hermione said. Tom's face was twisted in satisfactory. The man knew the half-witch was smart.

"You are correct, but listen. You said because Voldemort's side uses them, does that mean curses of the Light that his side uses would become Dark as well." The majority of the class flinched at the Dark Lord's name.

"So they banish everything that has to do with the Dark Lord, they outlaw it, they prohibit it, but I have a question for you. What is the difference between Dark and Light?" Professor Hughes asked as he motioned his hands to either side of an imaginary line. People shrugged, and murmurs began but no one had a real answer. He continued to wait patiently for one.

Harry shyly raised his hand, and everyone stared as Professor Hughes called on him to answer and he stood.

"It's almost the same concept as the question you asked yesterday." Harry said nervously as he played with the sleeves of his robes as everyone looked at him.

"Humans have a bad habit of fearing what they don't understand, and hating it."

"They're a disgusting race." Malfoy sneered.

"Weird Malfoy, since you are human." Harry pointed out, glaring at the blonde boy who had currently had the look that told everyone how stupid he felt.

"Muggles are humans, but so are we. Wizards, Witches, we're all human, so we judge. Someone can be involved in the Dark Arts and still be part of the light. Look at Snape." Harry said, huffing out the last part. He gained giggles form girls, and chuckles from boys.

"Why Mr. Potter, I do believe you know your things. That is the second theory you've come up with pertaining to the sides of Dark and Light and why neither should exist." Tom said smiling down at the boy, before clapping his hands together.

"Now, as I had said about a week ago, and it has taken this long to actually get to; I want to introduce you to the six tainted curses. But before I do, does anyone know the curses?" he looked around the room even though no hands were raised before speaking again, "Mr. Potter?"

"No, sir," Harry answered softly, not wanting to do anything except crawl back into his four poster bed, and hide. It was back to nothingness, and Harry couldn't let himself, allow himself, to believe it again, or let it mean something to him. Emotions were people, they gave people away, they were who you were, if you could hide your emotions as easily as Voldemort, then you'd be nothing but a liar. So maybe Dumbledore was right, Voldemort couldn't love.

"Since no one knows I'll tell you the first. We'll start out slow since I can tell some of you haven't come back from summer holiday yet. The first curse of seven is called _Nectosta_. This curse goes way back, maybe to even the early thirteen or fourteen hundreds. It's the first of the spells as I said and it's known by most as a binding spell. The person who you cast it on will forever be limited in their magical ability until the caster places the counter curse on them." Tom said as his heavy gaze fell on Harry. The two held their gazes as Tom continued to talk.

"This spell was used as a way to control people. Back when there were leaders, the leaders would cast this spell on their followers or any one they thought a threat so that person could not over throw them by power. Although a powerful wizard, that was indulged in both the Dark and Light parts of magic thought up a counter curse. This curse is known as _Eximonecto_. The curse from that point on was rarely used, and not many know about it today.

"Although, I think you should know all arts. Just not Dark and Light, but the arts of your past as well. Although that shall be all you'll learn today. I want six inches on why you think it was forgotten for such a long time and why you think it was a good idea back then. Class dismissed." The class began to file out.

"Mr. Potter you stay." Tom said as the boy was standing to leave. Ron and Hermione looked at him a moment in confusion before walking along with the rest of their year. When everyone was gone, and the only two left were Tom and Harry. The older man turned to The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"I'm leaving tonight Harry, but only for a short while. I want you to think about something while I'm gone. I'm not going to give you anything here. You have to figure it out before either of us can act on it," Harry nodded, "what was once so small, has grown so large, but within it be hidden the thing that saved it." Voldemort said; he versed the riddle slowly so that Harry would be able to memorize it, for he would only say it once.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, apprehensively as he stared into the now red eyes he now knew so well.

"Around the world." Voldemort said smugly. Harry shrugged awkwardly, and started out of the classroom silently.

"I'm going to make a pact with the Werewolves." Tom said seriously.

"But the day after tomorrow is a full moon, what if for some unknown reason you're there until then." Harry asked as he turned back towards the man, stopping.

"That's why I need you to think about what I said. Although it doesn't matter." Tom said, "Harry, isn't one of your godfather's a werewolf?" Voldemort asked. Harry nodded.

"Yea, he's not really my godfather, but I suppose that's what it would look like. Why?"

"Well, you probably didn't know this but most werewolves reside in a city hidden in the Shrouded forest. They welcome almost all other werewolves they see as a part of their pack, and I thought perhaps if your godfather was there. Like Sirius, I would deliver a letter for you." He said easily. Harry looked at him for a moment.

"What's the catch, you're being nice?' Harry asked unbelievingly, causing Tom to chuckle.

"There is no catch Harry, I'm not completely evil. Perhaps just misunderstood."

"If you're misunderstood…" Harry mumbled.

"What you don't believe me?" Tom said smirking, Harry hit him again. Harry was back to sitting in his chair as Tom sat across from him.

"Why did you do it?" Harry asked quietly as he suddenly found the table rather interesting. There was a very heavy silence. One that made Harry almost regret asking the question as Tom stood.

"Please don't ask me that." The man said coldly as he walked away, towards his personal quarters. Leaving an angry and yet at the same time sad Harry in his wake. He could have answered, he hadn't had to tell Harry about his parents, he could have easily took the question for occluding, but now he wouldn't even own up to something so simple.

The boy looked around the room; thinking about what Tom had said. Sullenly he reached in his bag for a quill and parchment.He laid his head against the desk and began to write.

_Dear Remus, _

_Hey, it's me Harry. I know you're probably wondering why this is delivered to you by a Death Eater or Voldemort himself, well to put it simply. I think we're friends. It's really confusing and complicated and is it possible for boys to have mood swings? I haven't been able to feel one way for a while, my moods keep switching and I can tell it's driving everyone mental. Well besides that, Tom told me something today. I think it really has to do with me though, like my future instead of the entire Wizarding world's. _

_What was once so small, has grown so large, but within be hidden, the thing that saved it… _

_That's what he said; I don't get it at all. I don't think I will till he tells me himself. He said he wouldn't but I think eventually he will. I hope you're doing well; I am sort of. Do you want to know how I became friends with Voldemort? _

_Well you see I was trying to run away from my uncle's with floo powder, but everyone knows how that powder and me get a long. When I was in the fireplace I mumbled something, and I ended up in his library and it started from there. I think he's trying to form a pact with the werewolves please don't let things get out of hand. I don't want you to get hurt. _

_I talked to Sirius the other day, if you want I can get your letters to him. Remus, Have you ever heard of the six tainted curses I think they have something to do with me. Well, this is getting long, and it's getting really late. I'll talk to you when I get your next owl, or see you. _

_Sincerely, _

_The-Boy-Who-Was-Known to live, but hasn't truly yet _

_P.S. Voldemort's our new D.A.D.A teacher; please don't tell. _

Harry re-read the letter, and when he was satisfied, he wrote Remus' name on the back after he folded it. He charmed it to levitate in front of Tom's door so when the man went to leave he would find it and take it with him.

**HarryxVoldemort **

Tom walked out of his quarters, knowing Harry would be gone. When he walked out into his classroom he was surprised to see a letter addressed to Remus, floating in midair. He smiled as he grabbed it, putting it in a pocket that was on the inside of his robes, but then there was another, this one addressed to him.

_Tom, _

_I'm very perceptive, and being the martyr I am, I can't exactly not give you any advice after what I saw. Be wary of Lucius, and I don't say that because I loathe his pureblooded guts either, I know you could easily over power him, but…open your perspective, numbers always, always win. _

_You-Know-Who_

He hummed low in his throat for a moment before he set the letter aflame with his hand. A martyr indeed.

Tonight he was to gather his Death Eaters and go to the city of werewolves to form a pack. He didn't need the Dark Mark to call them; he had something better. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the power that bound them to him before he Apparated to the outskirts of the city. Not long after did he hear sounds of cracking around him as his followers appeared. Almost everyone, all bowing as they faced his back.

"My Lord." They would speak. He nodded as he waited for everyone to arrive. Before long he turned to them, and the one's who had been looking at his back, dropped their gaze to the ground.

"I call you here, because you are needed. Are you here by choice or duty?" He asked as his lips turned to a sneer. He pointed at random Death Eaters.

"Both, My Lord, but mostly by choice." Bellatrix answered.

"By choice my Lord." Lucius answered as he gazed at the floor.

"By both my Lord." The answers were the same as he went through his ranks. He knew the few that were lying and they would pay for their insolence soon. Voldemort waved his hand towards them, signaling them stand.

"We are currently standing on the outskirts of the city of Werewolves that lies in this forest." He said motioning to the forest, "Lucius and I will go; you will remain, and come if called. One who does not come, when summoned will be punished, severely." Voldemort finished. Most Death Eaters froze, there were only a few that he could trust out of his elite, and only one of his elite was here. He looked to Bellatrix before he left most of his followers to calm their heart beats.

Voldemort nodded his head to himself as he turned, his cloak twirling by his feet as he began to stride into the forest, Lucius soon following as he glared at the man's back. He felt like a lap dog, although be that as it may, he was a powerful lapdog. He sighed inaudibly as he continued to follow Voldemort through the dark, and shrouded forest.

"Lucius you are aware of where I currently spend my days." Voldemort said, he needn't ask, because he already knew. He was simply stating a fact in which to start the conversation that he needed to have with his first of his circle.

"Yes, My Lord." Lucius answered truthfully, there were people you lied to. Lord Voldemort was not one of those people, unless you knew how to lie like Severus.

"You do understand that I am trying to end this war, through any means necessary?" He asked as he stayed ahead of Lucius. The blonde nodded.

"Yes My Lord."

"Yet you still follow me, tell me Lucius is it because of the power, or are you afraid?" Voldemort asked the man. There was silence for some time where Voldemort thought Lucius would not answer.

"I am tired, My Lord." The blonde said simply, "As am I my old friend, as am I." Voldemort said, nodding.

**HarryxVoldemort **

"Has anyone seen Professor Hughes?" Hermione asked as she sat at the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron looked up at her from their dinner.

"He went out." Harry answered through a mouth full of food. Hermione just rolled her eyes at the boy.

"Chivalry is dead." She mumbled causing Ginny to giggle as she sat next to the red haired girl.

"I believe you are right again Hermione." She joked and Hermione just glared playfully at her.

"You shush. Do you know where he went?" She asked as she turned to Harry again. The boy nodded.

"Yes, he went to the city of werewolves to form a pact if he could get one…Hey, Hermione are you good with riddles." Harry asked. The girl made a face, she despised riddles, although some she did solve.

"I suppose why?" She answered half-heartedly.

"Well, He told me something before he left and I wanted to see if you could help me to figure out what it means."

"_Well then, let's hear it?" _

_"What was once so small, has grown so large, and within be hidden, the thing that saved it_." Harry said slowly, almost as if he was reading a poem aloud. Hermione nodded and the conversation died down for a while before she looked up.

"Well what grows from small to large?" She asked.

"Everything?" Ron offered.

"Besides that." She said smacking him.

"Humans." Harry said.

"Well that's a start, but that's a very blunt guess. I wish we could get more in depth." Hermione said, "I don't know Harry. You'll have to give me sometime to think about it." Harry nodded and the subject was dropped.

"So what's been up lately?" Hermione asked the two boys and Ginny.

"Well I got a letter from mum today." Ron said. Ginny nodded, she had gotten one too.

"I heard from Sirius yesterday and I wrote to Remus today." Harry said, the three other Gryffindors were to put it mildly, shocked.

"How is he doing?"

"Where is he?"

"Is he alright?" Harry nodded smiling at his friends' show of affection.

"Yes he's fine; I don't know where he is though. I told him to visit soon and write as soon as he could." Harry said, his smile soon disappearing as he remembered the conversation he had, had with Tom earlier.

"Guys, how do I deal with this?" He asked confused. They all looked at him.

"Deal with what mate?" Ron asked.

"Tom, I asked him today why he did it and he said not to ask him that." Harry said as he picked at the food on his plate.

"Harry," Ginny said, "have you ever killed something?" Harry nodded; he had killed lots of things.

"What did you feel when you looked back at that moment. The moment you killed, and every time you remember what do you feel?" Hermione asked as the two girls stared at Harry.

"Regret, I guess."

"You guess?"

"No, regret and sadness."

"Well how would you feel if the something you killed had family and suddenly you became friends or acquaintances with that family, yet they didn't know you were their family's killer? How would you feel then?"

"Horrible." Harry looked shocked at the idea.

"Well how do you think he feels and it's even worse because he knows you know. Harry he won't apologize for it. It would be against who he is. When someone apologizes for something it's usually about something that can be redone, or something that can be avoided in the future, you can't apologize for major things like that. It's just not right, for anyone. Their forgiveness can only be earned through years and years of being by that person." Hermione said seriously as Ginny nodded.

"How do you know?" he grumbled.

"I'm a woman, Harry. It's my job to know." Hermione said. Harry looked at the table. He couldn't forgive him, but he couldn't hate Tom either. He didn't think he could hate anyone. Why did it have to be so bloody hard to understand? Why was his life so unfair?

Because he was The-Boy-Who-Lived, he almost laughed at the irony. Who would want to be him? Who would want to fancy their parents' murderer? Who wanted to live a life like this…this hell?


	5. Saving My Star

"Harry?" Hermione asked quietly as she laid her hand on the boy's shoulder. Harry looked back at her, giving her a sullen smile.

She smiled back, happy to see her friend showing some type emotion. She hated seeing him emotionless…heartless…dead.

She sat down next to him on the couch. They were in the Gryffindor common room; it was a Friday so there weren't any classes tomorrow.

"Hey, Hermione," Harry answered back quietly as he looked down to his notebook again. The simple book sitting open in his lap; pages upon pages of his him self put to paper.

"What's that?" she asked. Harry looked up at all the people in the common room nervously.

Hermione got the idea and threw up a silencing charm.

"It's a log book, I've been using it to compare the information you've given me, and I also use it as a journal…because of my empathy." Harry said going back to the notebook. Hermione looked at him critically.

"An empath? If you need help you should ask me," Hermione said softly as she looked down at the notebook also.

"If anything, you'd need to know this first hand to help me, sorry but no thanks." He felt her hand on his arm and looked up at her.

"Harry, I offered, because I know. I'm an empath, it's in my family. It tends to be present more so in Half-bloods than anyone else since we're tied to both muggle and wizard magic."

"I thought you were a Muggleborn," Harry said slowly.

"No, my late grandmother on my Dad's side was a witch. Odd really,"

"When did you realize you had empathy?"

"Had it all my life, nothing to really accept,"

"Oh,"

"I'm still here, Harry, and I think that writing it down helps you with the emotions of the day, and who they're linked too, it's a great idea."

"Thanks,"

"No problem, brother."

"We are family, aren't we?"

"Of course, my mom always has this silly saying that friends are to make up for family. I suppose she's right. I'd rather have you as a brother, than say my cousin as a cousin." Harry cracked a smile as a small chuckle escaped him.

"And I'd rather have you as a sister, than Dudley as a cousin."

"Thanks, Harry," it was spoken softly.

"Anytime,"

Harry Tom

Harry woke up the next morning with a headache, images flashing through his mind's eye as he tried to make sense of it all. He sighed after awhile, giving up as he felt the familiar twist in his stomach.

Voldemort had killed last night.

Harry couldn't really say he was surprised though. Tom could be very violent, and it was a treaty after all, if it didn't work out for Tom, Harry knew that the man would probably _Avada Kadavra _them all after he was denied.

Harry looked away from the ceiling and stood from his bed, stretching. He really didn't feel like getting out of bed, but he knew he had to.

Hopefully, Harry didn't have to entertain Tom today. The boy couldn't help but sneer at the thought. He could still feel the man's lips on his, his stomach churning, but he had to bear through, otherwise he wouldn't get what he wanted. He had to force himself away from this attraction.

It wasn't the same now that he knew Tom liked him. It couldn't mean anything, if there was feeling, it would all be ruined. Feelings made things hard. Harry couldn't deal with something as difficult as that.

He straightened, grabbed some clothes that weren't dirty, changed, and then made his way down to the Common Room. Hermione and Ron were sitting together on the couch, murmurings heard once you entered the room.

There were Gryffindors sitting around the room as they relaxed on their Saturday morning. It was how things usually were on Saturdays and Sundays. Even the twins were calm.

"Morning," Harry said lightly as he yawned.

"Morning, mate," Ron answered back as he watched Hermione get up to sit in Harry's lap.

They spent a little longer in silence before they made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. People were talking loudly, the teachers were at the Head Table and the three took their normal seats at the Gryffindor table.

"He's not here," Ron said, food falling out of his mouth.

"I know," Harry answered, he knew all right and it was driving him mad, and he didn't even know why. Not to mention he was wondering if Remus was all right.

"The owls are here," Hermione said idly as she ate, Ron and Harry looked up at all the owls. All three of them were surprised when a, blotchy, black owl landed in front of Harry. A small parcel attached to its leg. It was signed to The-Boy-Who-Lived-but-Hadn't-Truly-Yet.

Harry looked as if he was mimicking an owl at how wide he eyes had gone.

"Open it," Ron urged; Harry nodded, took the letter off the owl and offered it some food. He pulled it open and began to read to himself.

_Dear Harry, _

_I won't ask questions, I'll just want answers when I see you. Things didn't go to well last night, that's why I sent an owl. Half the village was set a flame. I'm not going to lie to you any more. Things got ugly._

_Harry you are so much like your father it's unreal. That is why I fear you are getting yourself much farther into the ploy then you need be. You asked me if I knew anything about the tainted curses. I know, yes, what they are, but I shall tell you another time more privately. Although if your asking, someone must be taunting. Harry many secrets lie with the night your parents passed and Voldemort diminished like the light of a candle. Be wary, be safe._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Remus Lupin_

_P.s. Please send Sirius my greetings._

Harry pulled another piece of parchment to see a letter addressed to Sirius and he couldn't help but smile. He closed the letters and put them in his pocket, sure to send Hedwig off with Remus' letter to Sirius, later. He looked up to see Hermione smiling at him knowingly.

"What?"

"Nothing," she giggled softly turning back to her meal.

"No, tell me,"

"You're smiling, it's nice," Hermione replied simply, making Harry turn away.

The boy just stared, what the hell was he to say to that? How could Hermione do that, all she had to say was one thing and he was gone?

It was silent for awhile after that, everyone continued eating and the Great Hall was almost silent compared to week days.

Harry sighed and pushed himself out of his seat.

"I'm going to go to the owlry." He said,

"Now?" he nodded after Hermione asked him.

"Better to get this to, Sirius, then hold it and forget; besides I want to send him something."

"Again, isn't that like the second letter you'll be sending him in less then a day?"

"Yea, so I haven't talked to him in a while." Hermione just sighed and smiled again,

"Fine, go have fun," She teased; he nodded and left, Ron continuing shoving food in his mouth.

HarryxTom

It wasn't cold out, but it wasn't warm either. The wind blew, and the leaves were falling. It was the perfect autumn day.

Harry walked up the hill to the owlry, then up the staircase that spiraled the building. As usual, the owlry was empty except for the animals that resided in it. The place smelled horribly and looked even worse though.

Harry sat against a wall with the letter addressed to Sirius in hand. He twisted it idly between his fingers. Was this really important? That Remus would send it through Harry? His fingers reached towards the seal, and then stopped. This letter…it was between Remus and Sirius; not him.

"Hedwig…" He called, and he watched as the bird that was perched a few feet in front of him flew towards him, landing softly on his out stretched leg. He let his hand reach out and gingerly pet her feathers as she chirped slightly at the attention, nipping one of his fingers lovingly.

"Will you deliver a letter to Sirius for me?" Harry asked quietly. Hedwig's head bobbed up and down in her answer, and Harry smiled handing the letter towards her. She wrapped her talons around the parchment before squawking loudly, and flying off, again, leaving Harry in silence except for the other birds.

The owlry stayed quiet.

Harry the only one present still besides the owls. It was nice to be able to sit and think.

Especially, because of what he was getting himself into, it was mad, Harry's fists clenched, but in the end it would be worth it.

He pulled his knees to his chest. It was always worth it… and it always would be worth it, he thought. If Dumbledore wasn't going to do anything about _Hughes_, he was. Simple as that, ever since first year he had been hiding and now he was through. Harry couldn't help it as realization hit him finally, sure he had thought about it before, but now, now he could feel the truth run through his body; he had been hiding all his life.

He pulled a small piece of parchment from his robes and a quill. He swung the quill back and forth between his fingers for a moment; did he really want to do this?

He gripped the quill to still it, his hands still, of course. No more hiding. The quill hit the parchment and Harry stared at it determinedly as he wrote. He soon signed his name before calling another owl.

"Follow Hedwig and take this to the same person she's going to." Harry said, the bird nodded as it hooted, its wings spreading as it took flight out of a window.

Harry slouched back against the wall, it was done, there was no backing out now, his hands continued to shake…

HarryxTom

It was charms this time. The class was learning how to levitate an object while they controlled its movements. It had been almost a week since Harry had sent the letters.

Tom hadn't come back to Hogwarts until Wednesday, and for the last two days Harry had been avoiding Tom, while Ginny hadn't left him alone. Now, instead of Harry being the one that never shut up about Tom, it was Ginny.

Harry couldn't wait until dinner because once it was over he wouldn't need to hear from Ginny until the next morning. Lunch if he could snag some food. He sighed heavily as the class was dismissed, he didn't rush out of the classroom but he wasn't the last out either.

While everyone else took one way he faded into the shadows taking a short cut.

"Why are you avoiding me?" he tried to pull his hand away.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He replied coolly, not wavering in the least.

The grip on his wrist tightened and a hiss echo throughout the darkness. Then he was looking Tom in the face, and his crimson eyes were back, and they were angry, but above that, they were darkening, as the man looked at him.

Darkening in lust, Harry shivered slightly.

"I think you know perfectly well what I am talking about, _Harry_." He said, hissing Harry's name in parseltongue.

Harry forced his body to stay still. Dammit, why in Merlin's name did he have to say it like that?

"Well, I don't, so sorry," He replied as he finally got his wrist loose.

"Well, let me help you recall it, you've skipped my classes, avoided even coming near me and ignored me when you can't avoid me." The older man hissed. The two were standing so close that his breath fanned over Harry's face warmly.

"I've had things to do; my world doesn't revolve around society's standards…or you." Harry said and turned away from Voldemort calmly. His heart racing as he felt a wand against his back.

"Funny thing that; neither do mine." Voldemort said coolly, and then Harry was being thrown against another wall, Tom devouring his lips as his hands held him by the hips.

Harry tried to keep his hands at his sides, clenching and unclenching them to stay in control.

It was hopeless for him though as Tom started to slow down, his kisses becoming tender.

Harry lost all reserve and threw his arms around the man's neck and leaned up towards him. His own kisses becoming more heated; Tom's groan of approval fueling him.

"You need to stop pinning me against hard places, it hurts when you throw me." Harry complained breathlessly when they both pulled away. Harry's fingers playing with the taller man's hair at the nape of his neck.

"I'll see what I can do, but if you'd stop being so damned difficult, we wouldn't have this problem." Tom shot back, lowering his lips again to kiss Harry, his lips soft and almost nonexistent against Harry's. Voldemort was aggravating the younger man to no end when he only allowed feathered touches, and light brushes of his lips.

Not wanting to really admit to him self that he was enjoying this, or that if Tom asked he might not be able to refuse with his brain as muddled as it was, Harry cast a disillusionment spell on himself. He repressed a shudder as he felt it wash over his body, and then, in one, quick, motion, he disappeared from Tom's site.

The man stood there for a moment, completely bewildered. One second he was snogging someone and the next they were gone. Just like that, like there was no one there to begin with.

"He can't Apparate, where did he go?" Tom muttered to himself, as Harry continued to watch him, and not before long, with a sigh Voldemort left.

"Now," Harry said quietly to himself, "to find a way out of this place." He held his cloak tight as he walked, _Tom_ had somewhere to go tonight anyway, Harry thought.

HarryxTom

Quietly, Sirius grabbed the letters from the owls, noticing how there were two. He gave both owls a piece of food before turning to his letters. One was from Remus and the other was from Harry. He opened Remus' first, and smiled at his friend's news. It was nice to know Moony was safe, but as he went further into the letter he frowned.

"What could Harry possibly be up to…" he drawled out as he reached for the other letter. There were only eight words on the page, a sentence, but their meaning shocked Sirius.

_I'm changing the prophecy; I'm through with hiding._

The parchment fell from his hands as the words sank in, and suddenly he knew, just like Remus had, that, like his father, Harry was about to do something incredibly stupid. Sirius looked over to see that Hedwig had remained; he sighed loudly in relief as he grabbed a quill and wrote on the back of Harry's letter. He wrote urgent at the top of his letter and turned to Hedwig.

"Girl, I need you to take this straight to Dumbledore," he said, and as she hooted, her wings extending, Sirius morphed into a black dog leaving behind her. For Sirius knew, that not only was Harry just like his father, he had his mother's nerve to go through with whatever he was planning.

HarryxTom

Within minutes of Dumbledore receiving Sirius letter, the entire Order was present in the Headmaster's office.

Mrs. Weasley was pacing back and forth, as Professor McGonagall walked through the door,

"He's nowhere to be found, and neither are Ms. Granger or,'' she turned to Mrs. Weasley with a grim look, "Mr. Weasley." Mrs. Weasley was having a fit, her cheeks were flaming red and everyone in the room seemed to back away from her.

"Those children are insane; do we even know where they went?" She asked turning to the other Order members, it was almost completely silent, as people looked away or down; no one knowing where the three young Gryffindors were.

"Can't we just trace their magical signatures?" McGonagall asked, Dumbledore sighed.

"I wish it didn't have to come down to that, but I suppose that is all that we can do." He said. McGonagall nodded as the room went silent.

Dumbledore looked deep in thought as everyone watched him, his eyes soon closing as his brow creased, "I fear that this is going to be more than a rescue. It seems that the three are truly notorious for trouble..." He said as his eyes opened, slowly.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, as he moved towards Dumbledore. The older man looked up, his features grim.

"They're at the Ministry...but so are Voldemort and his army." The entire room went silent, and the tension was palpable as almost everyone stood, or sat, in shock.

"You can't be serious..." Molly whispered, but Dumbledore nodded, confirming her fears.

"Quite," he said as he stood, "I feel we need to go, before our only chance is lost, this night. Minerva, can you stay here and watch the school?" He asked the woman, she nodded, knowing her duties. He gave her a faint smile before turning to the rest of the room.

"Shall we depart then?" some nodded, while others just stood; following him off the grounds so they could Apparate to the Ministry of Magic.

HarryxTom

"Oww, stop that Ron!" Hermione practically shouted at the poor boy.

"Well, sorry, Hermione but we're not as small as we used to be. If I don't walk like this, the cloak isn't going to cover us."

"Well, at least try to stop stepping on my feet, I can't walk either if you keep doing that." She fumed before grabbing hold of one of Harry's hands.

"Where are we going?" She asked him quietly as they walked down the deserted corridor.

They had been gone from Hogwarts for a while now, and, for some reason, Hermione felt apprehensive as to what was going to happen next. Both Ron and Hermione felt as Harry shifted, his hand pointing out.

"You see that door, there?" his finger aimed at a door.

"Yea," Ron answered.

"That's where we're going." Harry finished.

Ron gulped, showing a physical sign of what all three Gryffindors were feeling, "Maybe we shouldn't do this..."

"Ron?"

"Yea, Mate?"

"Shut up," Hermione finished.

Ron did indeed shut up, continuing to pout and mumbling how the two always teamed up on him.

"Guys, take your wands out," Harry said fiercely, his voice low as his hand reached for the door, the two looked at him quizzically before drawing their wands.

"We're not alone," he whispered, slowly pushing the door in front of them open.

"What do you..." Ron trailed off as he looked inside the room.

There were Aurors in the room, probably guarding something. They seemed to be asleep as the three silently stalked in.

"They're not the only ones here, I don't think," Harry whispered nervously, as he held one hand of each his friends, pulling them in the direction he needed to go.

"Who else do you think is here?" Hermione whispered grabbing his arm and holding it close, scared.

"I...don't know. I just know we're not alone-"

"Indeed, you're not," the three turned to see a group of Death Eaters behind them.

Hermione gasped, and again Ron gulped, Harry didn't move an inch besides his fingers gripping his wand tighter between his fingers.

"Show your selves," one of them ordered. Harry stood firm.

"Never!"

"Fine, have it your way, _Accio Cloak_," one of them said and the cloak fell from the three, levitating over to the caster,

"Blast," a soft chuckle resounded once the cloak was taken away, and, before soon, Bellatrix appeared out from under a black hood and white mask.

"Of all the people," her laughter rang out, "it's poor Mister Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Didn't-Die." She said, the other Death Eaters snickering at her play of words.

"At least I'm not groveling at someone's feet, and betraying my family." Harry spat back, angering the black haired woman, whose cheeks flashed red with her temper.

"You little brat!" She yelled; her arms held straight by her sides as she gripped her wand.

"Down, Bella," Lucius said as he made himself known between the Death Eaters. Harry's own wand was gripped tight as his friends tried to stand their ground next to him. The girl fumed, but said nothing as she stepped back, joining her fellow Death Eaters as she shot glares at Harry.

"So, Mr. Potter, I see you can't seem to keep yourself out of trouble, and your _friends_ seem to follow their leader wherever he goes, I suppose." Lucius said, spitting the word as if it was a disease.

Harry just stared at the man, Hermione took a step back at the intense gaze and as soon as Harry turned to her curses began to fly.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted as he jumped behind a table, the Aurors finally waking up as a rather ugly curse blew a table into the wall with a loud echo. Yet within seconds they were out again as the Death Eaters targeted them.

Harry watched as Lucius walked into the room that Hermione, Ron and he were heading towards before the Death Eaters showed up.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the brat,"

Harry looked up to see Bellatrix standing above him, a wicked smile on her face as she twirled her wand between her fingers.

"This should be fun," she said, her eyes gleaming, and she aimed her wand at the boy, but before she could even mutter a curse she was knocked to the floor, a black dog on top of her, growling viciously.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed.

The animagus didn't spare him a glance as he continued to fight with Bellatrix.

Harry jumped up and ran into the room he had seen Lucius enter. Creeping in as the door closed behind him, the room silent. His wand held in front of him as he looked for Lucius. As he turned the corner, he stayed back as he watched Lucius from behind a shelf. The man had a small jar in his hand. He was destroying the contents.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Harry shouted, catching the man off guard. The small jar went flying and Lucius' wand landed in Harry's hand. He watched the pureblood wizard in front of him lose his balance and fall. Harry couldn't help but laugh, though an angry Malfoy was soon chasing him out of the room.

As soon as Harry made it out of the door he almost stopped dead.

Sirius was standing at the end of Bellatrix's wand. He stood in front of a weird veil looking artifact. His wand was on the other side of the room.

Ron and Hermione were leaning against the wall breathing heavily as the Death Eaters they had just fought stood again. Looking for vengeance, Bellatrix's smile was twisted even further.

"Goodbye, dear cousin," she said sweetly, her wand being held even straighter. "Avada Kad-"

"SIRIUS!!!" Harry shouted, dropping Lucius' wand as he took off towards the two, the same time he heard another voice over both of theirs.

"Crucio!"

Harry seemed to see everything in slow motion as Sirius dodged the curse and Bellatrix hit the ground, Voldemort standing over her as she writhed in pain.

"All of you out! NOW!" Voldemort bellowed. He pointed his wand at Hermione and Ron as the Death Eaters disappeared with small pops.

"Stand outside," he ordered them.

Harry continued to stare at the place where Bellatrix went down, falling to his knees as relief washed over him. He reached up, touching his cheek lightly as he let out a shaky breath. Why was he crying? Sirius was fine…Voldemort had saved him.

Sirius kneeled down in front of Harry, pulling his godson into a hug as the boy let out a sob.

"Right there…coulda died…" Harry managed to get out.

"I'm fine, Harry, I'm fine…shhh, it's all right, everything will be fine." He told the boy, his fingers carding through Harry's hair.

"Fine?"

"Yes,"

"…Sirius do you think you could go and see if Ron and Hermione are alright?" Harry asked him, Sirius froze, pulling away slightly.

"You don't expect me to leave you here with him do you?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Please?" Harry said, almost pouting.

Sirius could only sigh, "Fine but if you need my help-"

"Sirius!"

"All right, I'm going!" the man laughed. Harry watched as he walked through the double doors, closing them as he left the room. He was running on numbness, he couldn't feel anything. He thought his hands might be shaking, but he wasn't willing to look to find out. He was hoping he passed out before things came crashing down around him; before he started feeling again.

The two remaining wizards were left in silence.

"Har-"

"Tom, why...did you do that?" Harry said, cutting the man off as he stared passed the man.

"Harry, look at me." Voldemort said softly, it was all that was said before Harry looked slowly over at the man.

"I killed your parents," Harry visibly flinched, "and I've never regretted anything more. You will Never feel the pain of loss by my hands again, nor my followers if I can help it." he said, the silence soon following that statement made Harry's stomach sink, and his eyes burn. How could the man say it so easily? He killed his parents then apologized like it was something as simple as a lost quill.

"I can't forgive you." Harry choked, cursing himself for sounding so weak; Voldemort offered him a faint, wistful smile, as he moved to kneel before him like Sirius had.

"I know, Harry, I know you can't, yet I am in your debt." Voldemort said. He leaned forward, tracing a hand down the side of Harry's face before he gently held his chin in hand. He moved forward the last few inches and softly met the younger man's lips.

The kiss said more than Tom ever could and the man pulled away as voices rang through the room. The rest of the Order finally catching up to Sirius, so with another smile and a small pop, Harry was left in the room, alone and confused.

He wished he could have just disappeared, that he didn't have to face the people on the other side of the double doors.

Yet the door opened, and the people came; they bombarded him with questions as everything seemed to move in slow motion for him. He felt as his godfather's arms wrapped around him, and faintly heard the barking commands to give them room before Harry leaned into Sirius and closed his eyes, ignoring the world around him. It didn't make sense that he would be tired after something so…unrealistically impossible. Yes, that's what it was, it was his imagination and this was merely a dream.

_I am no dream…_

He ignored the voice in his ears, as he was Apparated with a small pop, his godfather holding tight to him as they landed in Hogsmeade. Other cracks in the air soon being heard throughout the area as the Order members made their way back to Hogwarts.

HarryxTom

"Harry, Harry!" Hermione said urgently, shaking the boy.

He groaned and tried to roll away but Hermione just nudged him until he was awake. He couldn't help but force his eyes open to blurry surroundings.

"Her-hermione?" She smiled down at him,

"You're finally awake," she said softly, he nodded looking around.

"What do you mean? I'm finally awake; nothing bad has even happened to me, why would I need to sleep?" Harry asked, then noting how Sirius and Remus were in the room.

"We don't know, Harry, we got back and you had already passed out in Sirius arms. He set you in your dorm room in your bed, thinking you would wake up on your own. Then a day went by and we got worried so we brought you here. You've been asleep for the past two days." She finished, Harry merely looked at her in disbelief,

"You're joking," there was silence, "right?" He said looking around, no one caught his eye, and if his gaze came even close to meeting theirs' they turned away.

"Right, I've been asleep for two days…" The silence drawled on as Harry stared at his hands, fumbling with the hospital blanket that covered him.

"So, what have I missed?" Harry asked finally looking up at the people in the room, his voice a lot stronger than it was when he had first spoken.

"Nothing much, just a Death Eater's death," Remus said. Harry looked at the werewolf.

"Who?" He asked, this time it was Sirius that spoke up.

"My cousin, Bellatrix," He said.

Harry almost stopped breathing as his heart stopped; Voldemort had killed her…because she had tried to kill Sirius. The words that Voldemort had said came back, and he silenced, again, as the room stared at him.

"I guess there's not much to say to that. When do I get out of here by the way?" Harry asked.

The room seemed to lighten as the subject seemed forgotten.

"You will be in this hospital wing as long as I deem necessary Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey said as she shooed some of the Wing's occupants out; Hermione and Ron offering him a smile as they left. He smiled back, before plopping down on the hospital bed. No one left with him in the Wing except for Madam Pomfrey.

HarryxTom

Hermione looked up as the door to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom opened midway through class. Harry walked in and she offered him a smile, he took it sitting down next to her as Tom continued to teach his class.

"Hey, did you hear that the Ministry is in an uproar." Hermione said halfway through the end of class as the two were hovering over a book. Harry shook his head 'no'.

"What happened," he whispered, Hermione shrugged, "what do you think happened?"

"Harry, I honestly don't know. Believe me, if I did, you'd be the first to know." Hermione said as she turned the page and closed her mouth as she saw Professor Hughes approaching them.

"But then why-"

"Mr. Potter, that's a detention for talking, not only were you late for class, but now you're being disruptive as well." He said as he smirked at the boy, Harry just glared back and grumbled.

"I can't believe he gave me detention," Harry mumbled disbelievingly as Tom walked away. Hermione just stared at him in understanding.

"Yes, I know. You didn't even do anything anyone else wasn't. I wonder why he singled you out…" Hermione said, ending nervously.

"He probably wants to talk to me, some thing insane, too." Harry said as he swung a quill between his fingers.

"Well, I hope nothing bad happens, be careful will you." She said closing her book. Tom's voice could be heard in the background.

"I want at least five inches on everything you've read today. I expect it at the beginning of our next class." Even as he continued to talk people walked out of the room. But for some inexplicable reason, Harry stayed back for a moment. He caught Tom's gaze and as he also followed out of the room, he heard Tom's last words.

"I'm being over thrown…"

Harry couldn't help but not be surprised. He really shouldn't have expected to be though, he'd warned the man, and it hadn't been subtly either.


	6. Finding Good Use

a/n: Okay...I didn't like what I was writing, so I started over. A lot has changed, not just grammar. There's more interaction with Harry and Tom/Voldemort, however you wish to see him. Thanks everyone for all the favourites.

Please review! You asking me to 'Update' is akin to me asking you to 'review'! It works both ways. There's probably still some grammarical issues, but heck. I'm not perfect. I'm smart, but not in the grammar place. And after awhile, I don't like looking over it. So, since I don't remember where we are. This will be chapter 6! I'm lazy.

Anyway! Have fun reading! Review!

**Title: Manipulation is Key**

**Rating: R**

**Word count: 9,026**

**Chapter: 6 **

* * *

**HarryxTom **

It wasn't that he wasn't hungry, because he kind of was. Just a little. He lifted the fork to his mouth and almost got sick. He put it back down and smiled, talking to everyone else like he had eaten. He had tried. He really had, but it was like someone was trying to pull his stomach apart every time he ate, even if it was the smallest of things. It annoyed the hell out of him.

Harry could honestly say that he wanted to eat. He wanted to be able to sit down at the Gryffindor table and eat, but no. Every time he even got near something that resembled food. His stomach ached. Like only a few minutes earlier, when he was with Tom, he had drank the water so fast he had withdrawn into himself. Not that that wasn't normal, because even though Harry didn't want to admit it he knew that for him, it was.

He knew that the smell of food alone for him, if he wasn't careful, could make him sicker then any poison, and he also knew that if anyone found out he was in trouble. So Harry smiled and put the fork to his mouth swallowing some food, pushing a façade to the surface, as the pain started from the bottom of his stomach and worked its way up. He was thankful when people started filing out and no one noticed he didn't follow them to their Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

He was thankful when the shadows hid him on the way to the second floor girl's laboratory, where he emptied his stomach. His breathing heavy, as his chest heaved, his vision blurry, as his throat burned. His body felt as heavy as lead as he lie on the cold stone floor, willing him self to relax. He knew this would happen if he had eaten more then he was use to, yet he'd eaten more, so he knew it was his own fault.

Harry closed his eyes, ignoring moaning Myrtle.

Tom stared at his class, he had just seen Harry at breakfast, and been in the boy's actual presence Saturday. Where could he possible be now? He felt his stomach twist, and resisted the urge to be sick.

"Miss Granger, do we have any idea where Mister Potter is?" Professor Hughes asked the girl who looked up from her work, a frown marring her features.

"No sir, I don't know where Harry is. He was at Breakfast this morning and he was acting odd for a moment after eating, but after that he seemed fine." She said, divulging what she knew to everyone.

"Miss Granger, Mister Zanbini, without killing or maiming anyone please watch the class. I'm going to find Mister Potter." Professor Hughes said as Hermione and Blaise stood, looking around the class like they weren't afraid to tell on troublemakers.

"Think he's in trouble?" Draco asked out loud,

"No," Hermione said, like she knew something everyone else didn't, and she did, but they didn't know that. They all turned to her and she just smiled and shrugged.

**HarryxTom**

Voldemort's strides increased as he felt that feeling in his stomach full force. It almost felt as if he was sick, but he wasn't, he was just feeling it like he would if someone else was feeling it, which is why he sped up. If his thoughts were right, and he hoped they weren't, Hermione had been correct in her assumption. Well, most of it anyway, from what he could tell. He really didn't know where he was going though. He recognized some of it and when he turned the corned and saw where he was. Voldemort smiled. Only Harry would come here, because he knew that no one else would.

Voldemort walked slowly into the girl's bathroom, the smell that assaulted him so gross, he felt the need to be sick, but it proved that Harry was here. He looked around to see the boy's legs sticking out of one of the stools as he lay against the cold stonewall. Sweat plastering his hair to his face.

Voldemort lifted the boy into his arms, careful not to wake him as he turned, leaving the bathrooms, and taking the boy to the Hospital Wing. He was met with an annoyed Madam Pomfrey until she saw who he was carrying then she immediately told him to settle Mister Potter on a bed as she cast every healing charm in the book on him.

Voldemort couldn't help but stare intently, maybe there were a few that still cared for Harry. Some that _truly cared_. Once she was sure he was asleep, had enough nourishing potions in him to save an army, and was content she turned to Professor Hughes.

"Where was he?" She asked softly, two cups of tea coming to land on a table with two chairs.

"The girl's bathroom on the second floor, his breakfast absent," He answered. Madam Pomfrey shook her head,

"He's suffered so much; he shouldn't have to suffer here."

"I've heard from his friends that he won't eat." Tom said, his voice smooth as he talked to the woman, "Miss Granger came to me in fright, she said that he's even smaller now then he was at the beginning of the year," the woman a cross from him gasp, "I know, it's only been what, a month. I think it has something to do with those muggles he's living with. When I arrived here at the beginning of the school year he was already here, unlike any other students."

"I agree, every year that he has went to them and came back that he comes back different, whether it be smaller, or quieter. I don't like it, and Albus won't listen to me, but now, he doesn't have a choice, not when their treatment to Harry is so bad that the boy can't even eat food any more because he was starved of it for so long." The woman fumed silently.

Tom looked on in amusement as the woman continued, nodding his head when he knew he needed to and sipping his tea until it was gone.

"Madam, I'm sorry to interrupt, but, in bringing Mister Potter here, I forgot I have a class." Tom said, a small blush coming to his features as to show his embarrassment.

Madam Pomfrey stood and shoed him out of the Hospital Wing and back to his Defense Against The Dark Arts class.

The feeling in his stomach gone as he returned to the class room to see Miss Granger at the front of the class, everyone at attention as she talked as if she was the teacher, he watched until before the class let out.

"I must say Miss Granger, your reputation precedes you. I never would have thought you would have gotten everyone to listen to you, not only that you managed to teach a bunch of fifth years about the Poly Juice potion." He said clapping his hands causing the girl to look at him flatly, but blush nonetheless. The bell rang, almost as soon as he made himself known and when he said nothing everyone grabbed their things, everyone that is, except Hermione.

"Is he alright?" She asked nervously.

"He's in the Hospital Wing, sleeping. I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will let you see him." Tom said. Cursing himself as the girl walked out the door, how could he be so nice to a Mudblood?

Voldemort sighed, sitting, his thoughts as cluttered as his desk. They all lead back to one brown haired, Emerald-eyed boy. Sighing in frustration he threw everything off his desk. Parchment flying, ink splattering and quills soaring through the air as his red eyes seemed to be ablaze. He needed relief and he needed it now, surely Albus would understand?

**HarryxVoldemort**

Hermione, as soon as she heard the words leave Professor Hughes mouth, _rushed _to the Hospital Wing, only slowing her pace when Madam Pomfrey told her 'no running'. She sighed in relief though when she saw Harry, and was glad that the twisting in her stomach wasn't there when she looked at him this time.

"He's on nourishing potions. Thank you, Miss Granger If you hadn't said something, Harry would have been sent back to those horrible muggles again this year." Madam Pomfrey said from behind the girl, she looked back, quizzical.

"You mean; he's not going back to the Dursleys?" Hermione asked in awe, the happiness in her voice overcoming her shock.

"Not if I can help it!" Madam Pomfrey puffed, as Hermione nodded, going to sit by Harry.

"What potions did you use on him?" Hermione asked, wanting to know when her friend would be waking up.

"Just nourishing potions, Miss Granger, waking up is his job I assure you. I had nothing to do with the state he's in. Professor Hughes said he found Mister Potter in the Girl's bathroom on the second floor in one of the stools, his breakfast…as he put it, absent." Madam Pomfrey stated, turning back to her duties and leaving Hermione at Harry's side. How did he get himself into these things?

Hermione sighed; if Harry thought he was getting out of this easily he was very wrong. There were a few more people she felt like telling. Three of them: Remus, Snape, and Sirius; only because she knew what was going on between the three; two of the three would want to know what was going on with their godson.

"Harry, you are one of the most difficult people I have ever met." She muttered, smiling softly.

"I know," he croaked back,

"Don't scare me like that," she smack him softly,

"I try not to, and it's not like I was being attack," Hermione giggled, knowing the underlying meaning as they just sat in silence. She rested her head on her arms which were folded on his bed.

"So, how's that plan of yours going?" She asked, Harry groaned wishing he could sink deeper into the covers, she laughed.

**HarryxTom**

Harry was back to classes in less then two days, and he wouldn't let Madam Pomfrey say to anything else. Even though she was practically shoving food and potions down his throat, the woman kind of reminded him of Mrs. Weasley, always fussing about his health, kind of scary really.

Harry shuttered. He hadn't seen Hermione since she had visited him in the Hospital Wing, which was odd because usually he saw her everywhere. It was almost as if she was…avoiding him. Harry smiled rolling his eyes, at his friend's antics as he ate some orange, Hedwig stealing some from him as he sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

He saw Hermione out of the corner of his eye as she walked passed him and called her name, she turned to him.

"Sit," Harry said.

She turned a light shade pink but did sit. She made herself a plate a food like she had intended to come to breakfast all along.

"You're not mad at me are you?" She asked meekly.

Harry almost spit out his pumpkin juice laughing.

"You're kidding right, you go through all that, and now that it's over, you're worried about me being mad at you?" Harry asked her incredulously. Hermione nodded and looked down at her plate, the blush still playing across her features. She didn't look up, still nervous as Harry stared at her silently, she was nervous and her hand was fidgeting, she finally looked up when Harry started chuckling before putting a small piece of muffin in his mouth.

"It's kay, 'Mione if I had any problems, I would have ignored you when you were in the Hospital Wing with me." Harry said, grinning at the girl as he shoved food into his mouth. She smiled at him and noticed that he was eating and wasn't forced or pale. He actually looked… good. She flushed looking over to the Head Table to see Professor Hughes looking at Harry with a smirk on his lips, the boy dubious to the looks as he continued to eat. Hermione smiled and went back to eating.

"So how's it feel to actually be eating again?" she asked, a smile quirking her lips, Harry barking in laughter.

"Very funny! It's like once I start I can't stop." He said, pushing his food away and putting his hand over his mouth to burp. Hermione rolled her eyes. He was such a gentleman. She grinned on the inside as she reached for her pumpkin juice, taking a sip; she burped loudly. Harry looked at her horrified, as Ginny laughed as she rated her eight from three seats down the table.

"You're horrible," said Harry while he stood, grabbing another roll and some toast, Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Merlin, if I thought you were going to get fat I wouldn't have said anything," Hermione joked and Harry automatically dropped a piece of toast and panicked.

"What? I'm getting fat, no way, where, my stomach, arms, where Hermione you gotta tell me!" He said hurriedly. His moods changing so fast Hermione had to pin point them in her mind. Anxiety, fear, sadness, happiness, uncertainty, and even something she didn't recognize that seemed guarded. She watched as her friend continued to panic before laughing and throwing up her hands.

"Harry, I was joking!" he calmed down a little and gave her a look as if to say he was unsure before shrugging and putting the roll he had been holding in his mouth; eating it much slower then he had anything else. Harry turned to her, a smile also on his face.

"Hey, 'Mione, I'm going to go grab my broom and fly some on the pitch." Harry said, an almost blinding smile on his face, Hermione could tell the boy was trying not to force it, but it was, and she couldn't help but feel her stomach sink. Well at least he was eating.

"Sure thing Harry, see you after wards!" She said and Harry walked out of the Great Hall, and as soon as he walked out of the archway that led to the hallway, he felt as if time froze.

His body seemed to feel like ice as he forced himself to keep walking, the pit of his stomach feeling heavy. He smiled as he passed by Lavender and she waved, before he fell back into his icy emotions. The butterflies in his stomachs making his breakfast seem like it wasn't going to stay down.

He continued to walk through the hallway. His emotions changing so fast it was making him dizzy, as he walked almost devoid of any emotion. Looking deep in thought to any one else.

He looked up as something felt off and saw someone he didn't recognize, a grubby looking man that continued to walk past him after grinning like a crazy man, his eyes devoid of every emotion you saw in a normal person except disgust, anger, rage, loathing, evilness; pure madness. Harry felt his stomach twist again and looked at the man's back as he kept walking.

"Harry! Watch out!" Hermione called and Harry looked straight, and stopped just in time to miss running into a door. He blushed slightly in embarrassment before turning to Hermione as she came up behind him.

She grabbed him by the arm before dragging him through the halls, when they landed in front of the library he groaned out loud. She dragged him over to a part of the library he didn't notice before shoving him into a chair, and shoving a book in his hands.

"Read this, I'll know if you don't because you'll understand yourself better." Hermione said before she turned to leave, going to trail the man she saw before she had seen Harry.

While the sun continued to set, Tom continued to grade papers not looking up when his door opened and someone walked in, "Who's there?" he asked, when no one answered he looked up and dropped his quill. His anger rising as he stared at the man in front of him.

"'ullo dear nephew," Morfin said as Tom stood slowly, as if he was a tiger stalking his prey, moving from behind his desk so nothing stood between him and his uncle.

"You should be dead," Voldemort stated coldly, and Morfin just grinning oddly, his eyes angling oddly as he began to hiss; his mouth in an odd twist, between amusement and anger.

**Well I ain't dead, so it'd ain't mat'der much.:** He hissed.

Tom looked at him in disgust, his sneer putting his second - Lucius Malfoy - to shame. Morfin held his ring finger up tauntingly, the Slytherin crest ring on his finger and Voldemort's red eyes narrowed in on it.

**:Where did you get that: **He hissed coldly, looking at the ring, that he had destroyed himself. Morfin just kept his aloof grin and walked towards his nephew, his wand held firmly in his hand as he murmured in Parseltongue.

**:Expelliarmus:** Voldemort hissed as Morfin threw a curse at him before apparating. He dodged it and ran out of his room trying to see if he could sense the familiar magic of his mother's brother.

Hermione followed him from where she had been hiding by in the hallway by his doorway. She had been following the stranger since she had left Harry in the library shortly after breakfast, and as boring as it was she had been doing it all day. It was now well past dinner and all the man had done was wander around the castle until he came to Voldemort's chambers and Office.

Tom, not knowing it, led her to the Main Hall where the stranger stood; having a staring contest with him. Harry came from the side. Walking quickly and didn't look up until his body froze again with the same feelings from earlier.

Morfin looked at him and smirked, turning to his nephew with a wicked evil grin.

"Is this what you plan on defeating me with, a puppet? Who freezes when he feels 'the bad man?" Morfin mimicked.

Voldemort looked at him skeptically. His hand held tightly on his wand, as his other hand was held out to Harry who had frozen.

"Harry, come here," he said, by now students had started to gather around, some clinging together in anticipation at the sight before them.

"Kage, tell me what's going on." Harry said, his voice breaking, some of the students looking at him for using their Professor's first name.

"Harry, come here," he said coldly.

"Kage Thomas Hughes, tell me what's going on!" Harry said more fiercely this time. The torches that lit the hallway roaring to life and rising up the walls at the sound of his voice, years of all ages yelping in surprise, looking from Harry to the fire and back.

Morfin turned to look at the child with wide eyes, a grin coming slowly to his face while Tom looked a bit shocked before letting his mask back in place. He knew that wasn't magic.

"Harry this is my deranged uncle that's supposed to be dead." He said gravely. "Now please, come here," his eyes were begging as he said this, his hand out stretched. Harry's eyes narrowed but he walked forward, his aura literally visible by everyone in the room. Some could even feel it radiating off of him; it wasn't even magic anymore.

Tom sighed as Harry's hand met his and most of the hallway's population gasped as the man pulled the boy into a small hug before turning back to Morfin.

"What do you want?" Tom asked, as Morfin stood before them, the student population increasing and soon joined by Professors.

"Oh, you know, just checking in, seeing how my favour-"

"You're lying. You sound nothing like him, now leave, before you are physically removed!" Voldemort bellowed.

"He's being controlled." Harry whispered from Voldemort's side, his hand clutching his robes as a migraine over took him, that little bit of information that came to him causing the side effect. His hands trembled and his knees almost buckled but he stood strong because if it was somebody that Voldemort didn't want to stand against. It wasn't someone he wanted to show weakness in front of.

Voldemort glanced over at Harry after the boy said that, noticing the clammy appearance of the boy, he turned his attention back to Morfin. His wand held firm as it was pointed at Morfin.

"Leave, and tell your Master if he wants a fight that he needs not to hide." Voldemort sneered.

"Master this, and Master this. How do you know that I am not my own Master, Dear Nephew?" Morfin taunted as he swung his wand carelessly, students moving away from them.

"Because," Tom hissed, "My uncle was as dumb as a door knob and his English was nothing to boot, you're nothing like him, nothing a Polyjuice potion couldn't convince." He spat at last. Harry stood idly spinning what he had witnessed so far in his mind. Every thing that had happened so far, the spells, the detentions, even Voldemort's odd behavior, and finally it clicked when his stomach turned. He grabbed on to Tom's robes

"Get him out of here." He said his voice edging on panic, Tom glanced at him but didn't say a thing, and Harry pulled on his robes again, his stomach threatening to spill.

"Please, get him out of here, he's dangerous I can feel it, he's the one. Or whoever's controlling him. I don't know how I just know. Please..." Harry begged as his voice cracked, a cough over taking him as he bent over almost throwing up, the dizziness hitting him in waves as colours assaulted his vision; red in front of him, black around him and orange beside him was as best he could tell. The emotions he could feel though, they were making him sick.

Morfin continued to look at the boy, fear in his eyes as the boy let out information, things that his nephew probably already had a hunch for, but that didn't mean he knew for sure. Raising his wand Morfin sent a curse straight for the gagging child, which to the on lookers looked like Professor Hughes blocked and sent back, but in reality it was just Lord Voldemort absorbing it as if it were nothing. Few curses really affected the Dark Lord and that was not one of them. Finally realizing what he had gotten himself into as Albus Dumbledore entered, Morfin backed up before sneering at his Nephew.

**:Don't worry, I'll be back:** He hissed

**:We'll be waiting you sod, so expect a fight:** Harry hissed back his voice horse even to the people who didn't understand the hisses. And with that Morfin Apparated out of Hogwarts to everyone's horror, and Dumbledore's dismay.

Harry clenched his fists as Voldemort put a hand on his shoulder and Harry resisted the urge to shrug it off, barely listening when Dumbledore spoke.

"I will request that you all return to your Common rooms this night and stay there, shall any thing happen, report to your head of houses immediately." He said to the students, who silently obeyed, too shaken to do anything but.

"Harry, Professor Hughes would you two come with me to my office, please?" Dumbledore requested before walking away quietly leaving the two in the hallway before Harry silently followed, Tom's hand falling from his shoulder heavily. He followed the only two wizards he knew that could pose a challenge to him besides the one that had just disappeared without a trace. With a heavy sigh Tom followed, catching the title of the book in Harry's hand as the boy walked tiredly after Dumbledore, _Empathy for the Overpowered Empath, _by Rowena Ravenclaw.

He shook his head and reminded himself to ask Harry about it later as they soon found themselves in Dumbledore's office. Harry's aura practically palpable in the air as his knuckles clenched white. When Dumbledore motioned for them to be seated Harry stayed standing, not even leaning against a chair or wall like 'Professor Hughes' did.

"I presume your lessons are going well." Dumbledore said as an icebreaker, Harry nodded as Tom inclined his head. Harry's hands clenched tighter, if possible, and he gritted his teeth.

"Is there a real reason you brought us here, Professor?" Harry asked out of character, his patience, and nerve, leaving him as the emotions he had felt from earlier started taking their toll on him, His attitude as sour as he was feeling. Dumbledore lifted an eyebrow at him, while Tom looked at him un-fazed, trying to figure the Gryffindor out.

"Harry would you sit down?" Dumbledore ordered, Harry snorted as he turned around. "Don't walk away from me Mister Potter." Dumbledore said, and Harry stopped momentarily, not used to his last name on the man's lips.

"You're angry with me," Harry said softly, "why are you angry with me, Professor?" Harry asked. He turned to look at the man who looked at him analyzing, a twinkle in his eye as he mused, the small anger still evident on his face compared to what Harry felt from him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, my boy." he said with a fake smile on his lips. The book that had been in Harry's hand quickly embedded itself in a shelf across the room as glass artifacts went flying off the shelves.

"Don't lie to me! I've had enough of that already from everyone, you included!" Both men sat calmly as Harry exploded.

"How come it's always, 'Harry, my boy, you'll be doing this, or hey why don't you join us.' I've got a brilliant idea professor. Why don't you go shove it where the sun doesn't shine!" Harry shouted, "I'm through, I'm tired, I want to think for myself. I want to be able to blow up a cauldron like Neville and not get shunned by the entire Wizarding World." Tears had formed in his glossy eyes as many more glass objects were whirled across the room.

"I want to be able to go to Hogsmeade without a Death Eater after my head. Bloody hell, I want to be able to walk into a room without it going silent and everyone's eyes pinning me to a wall!" Harry shouted, dropping to his knees.

Dumbledore sighed quietly as he stood from his desk and moved to stand in front of Harry, kneeling he went to pull the boy into a comforting embrace, as soon as his fingers touched the boy's shoulders emotions were palpable in the air and he pulled back as if burnt. Harry's shoulder's tensed as he looked down at the floor, his hands clenching his robes as he shut his eyes.

Harry breathed deeply and stood shakily walking hunched over, out of the silence. Thinking one thought as he walked out of the room. 'I have to get away from him,'

The emotions that simple touch had given him had scared him to the point he wanted to be sick. Sure he had been sick earlier, but that was for a different reason. Right now he wanted to be sick because, he felt hatred from a man he thought wanted him safe, he felt the feeling in the pit of his stomach as he remembered the feeling of distain, disgust, and just the blatant need to hurt him at the back of Dumbledore's mind.

Harry cringed as his throat burned and he walked towards the second floor girl's bathroom, it seemed he was becoming more familiar the place it seemed. He ignored Myrtle when she taunted him and buried his head under the rushing cold water. He sighed when some of the feeling that was rushing through his body numbed, and his head stopped spinning somewhat.

Leaning a little ways away from the counter he blinked the water out of his eyes, he pouted deciding he deserved to yell at Hermione because she confused him, and she was probably the reason he was in the predicament.

Through experience comes power.

Harry sighed again as he put his head back under the ice cold water, shivering. He glanced at the next sink moving over to it, hair dripping, making him shiver even more. He hissed at the snake crest, **:Open: **he demanded, the sink slowly moving to his will forming a pathway to the Chamber of Secrets..

When his feet hit the ground, he winced before moving over to where he had been last time, laying his face against the cold stone wall. He smiled as the throbbing in his head subsided and his eyes stopped burning. He didn't feel the rush here he felt everywhere else in the building. He felt like Harry here. Well at least he had been Harry when dealing with Dumbledore, he thought morbidly as he heard a shuffle, he looked up and had to blink, making sure his eyes weren't lying to him.

Hermione was standing in front of him, a small smile on her face as she walked towards him, her hair tied back.

"I heard what happened in Dumbledore's office," she said, sitting down next to him.

"So Tom told you," he said tiredly leaning against the cold wall; Hermione shook her head.

"No, I was outside, I've been following him all day, I was originally following the stranger that you saw because he didn't feel right-"

"You felt that too?" Harry inquired tilting his head.

"But after he left, I had nothing to do so I followed you two." Hermione finished.

"Whoa, we're a bad influence on you," Harry said, sitting in silence for a while with Hermione, mauling over his thoughts, "why did you give me that book?" He finally asked. Hermione smiled sullenly.

"Because I could sense all the emotions coming from you, and I knew they weren't yours." Hermione said, and Harry took his head off his knees to look at her. "I've had far many years more to practice at it then you have. So don't think you'll master it in a day Harry, though knowing you, it's not the only thing you have, and you probably will." She said, speaking her thoughts aloud.

"How'd you get down here?"

"You left the door open, and Tom's still getting chewed out by Dumbledore on how we're going to deal with Morfin and whoever's controlling him. I decided you needed me more," Hermione said bumping her shoulder against Harry's. The boy couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks, Hermione, you've been here even when we've drifted apart. We've always came back together." He said shoving her back.

She giggled and stood pulling him up with her, "Well, now that you've had your 'teen angst' shall we go see if we can save the Dark Lord from the light's clutches?" Hermione asked. Harry pouted as he brushed himself off,

"Why should we save him from ourselves?" he shot back, and Hermione laughed,

"Touché, but have you even chosen a side yet?" Harry shrugged as he stuck his arm out, she slid hers into it and they walked to the entrance of the chambers.

"Neither. I choose. I want to fight to end the war and stop whoever stands in my way. That's what I've decided, and if that means I have to take down Dumbledore and…Voldemort, then that's what it'll take."

Hermione walked quietly with Harry, the air shaft taking them up more gently then it had dropped them down, she looked over at Harry as they continued to walk and slipped her hand into his, her anger rising as she saw what he had felt earlier from Dumbledore, her views on the man changing further.

"So earlier in the year, you were just coming into you Empathy when Ron and I arrived at Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, as they turned the corner.

Harry didn't realize as Tom ducked around the corner in front of them; Hermione did but she figured she owed him for all the spying she had done on him today.

"Well maybe now that you put it like that I guess you're right. That could have been it. My emotions were always haywire, and I always felt empty like Hogwarts. So that's a yes." Harry said agreeing with Hermione, then he rolled his eyes, she was always right, and always knew what to say to help set things straight, he didn't know what he'd do without her. He stopped mid-step, "Wait, what's empathy and what do you mean other powers. Is this related to magic or is this some specially thing because I'm The-Boy-Who-Lived?" Harry asked his temper getting the best of him.

Hermione keeping hold of the hand she held pulled back her other one and a resounding slap was heard in the halls as her hand connected with Harry's face.

"You are, Harry, now shut up and listen. You are a born Empath because you have a high living energy or reiki. This is a power most muggles study, wizards and witches usually ignore it because they have magic and think it useless. But it is a lovely little trait to use to your advantage when you don't make it to obvious. Depending on who you are, you can tell how someone's feeling, how strong they are, if they're a threat, or even feel other's emotions and heal with out magic." Hermione said

"You know everything don't you?" Harry grumbled, looking away from her. She just huffed.

"Well for once, this actually includes me, and you should already know this, you just read the book earlier." She shot back; Harry promptly turned alight pink.

"Would that be the book I lodged in a bookshelf in Dumbledore's office?" Harry asked,

"That would be the one," Tom said from his place; leaning against the wall, the book in his hand. Hermione looked over to him and rolled her eyes holding her hand out for the book.

"Miss Granger I do believe this book belongs in the restricted section, if you were to return it, you would be liable to be put in detention." Voldemort said playing his role as teacher; Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at him.

"Well then must I report that Professor Hughes has a wicked habit of stalking his students?" she shot back.

"Only if you tell them I picked it up from you." He teased.

"No, I rather like being known for my high Owls and know-it-all personality." Hermione sighed turning back to Harry, "So you still in that empty head of yours Harry?" she asked, and his head snapped up like he was shaking off dust.

"What?" he said a bit out of it, images flashing before his eyes, his hand reached out as he lost his balance, Hermione grabbed his arm and they both ended up falling, Voldemort watching them amusedly.

Hermione giggled, pushing her friend off, and Harry complied getting up and walking away from the two moodily without another word.

"Harry?" Hermione called, thinking she had done something wrong. "Harry?" She called again, his back still to them as he walked; she was about to call again when Voldemort set his hand on her shoulder.

"Leave him alone, something's off," He said, and Hermione took it as enough to suffice, sighing sadly as her friend disappeared.

Harry lay in bed, this time unable to sleep, not even from nightmares. Just unable, he stared at the ceiling, his thoughts a jumbled mess as he sighed heavily. He rolled over and stared idly, his thoughts flying through his head, he tried to decipher one and just as he caught one, just as he caught onto it, it got away and as another got into his mist he was made to give up again.

Why did he need to see things that others didn't? He read the book, and what Hermione had said simplified things for him enough to completely comprehend it, so he got the main idea of it. But why him, why him of all people, why did he have to get the power that draws attention when he already had all the attention of the Wizarding World aimed at him? Harry nuzzled his face into the pillow, trying to force himself to sleep, soon realizing it was a dead case when he wasn't even a tad bit tired. He lay there after an hour with his eyes open staring into the darkness.

He stretched and groaned, some bruises yelling at him from days ago. That's what he had to think about; how was he going to get back at Draco Malfoy? He wanted to be Vindictive. Five years after telling someone you wanted to be their friend you didn't jump them after insulting, and assaulting them almost every single day of their life.

Harry scratched his head and turned over again concentrating on forming a small box and before long, he felt comfortable in his own bed like he use to. He hoped he would feel like this from now on, like himself, he decided he didn't like the emotions he picked up from being an Empath.

But if Hermione could deal with it then, maybe over time, he could too. He stared out at the moon and soon found himself asleep, a peaceful smile on his face as he slept with out worries or disturbances.

Voldemort sat in his throne, twirling wine in one hand, and his wand in the other before he called his Death Eaters, leaving Severus to rest for the night. He, being a teacher now, knew what it would be like in the morning when the man would go back, he wasn't going to be nice though, not at all, the man would make it up to him later.

He stayed leaning against his throne, the shadows of the high back covering his face, he marked every face, with every name as they Apparated in, looking down his nose at them, much like a Malfoy would a muggle, or mudblood.

He waited, and waited one person missing out of the bunch, his patience slipping with every twirling of the wine in his glass. He soon hissed, and Nagini entered the room, some Death Eaters flinching when the snake slithered into her master's lap.

**:Paralyze him, keep him in place, he will pay for his betrayal.: **He hissed, his eyes a fire blazing red, the witches and wizards in the room watched in horror, not knowing what their Lord was saying. When the hissing ended, Nagini left the room, Voldemort turned to stare at the place where his second was to stand, one Lucius Malfoy, and other Death Eater's gazes followed his; some gasping, some gapping, now understanding Voldemort's anger.

The ones gapping would be the higher Death Eaters that knew where Voldemort was working and who had attacked him, the ones gasping were the stupid sods who thought this was only a fickle matter of Lucius not showing up when called.

Voldemort sighed in aggravation standing and aiming his wand at a masked Death Eater and muttering _Crucio,_ a little of the tension in the room rising as everyone including himself enjoyed the torture.

Harry awoke the next morning with a migraine, no nightmares, or waking up screaming but a migraine. He walked dazedly to breakfast and looked up to the staff table to see a smiling, yet tired looking Tom and knew why he had a migraine, groaning he sat down next to Hermione and Ron.

"Damn, I'm going to kill Tom…" Harry said, Seamus looked over to him.

"Harry mate, why do you call Professor Hughes, Tom?" Dean looked over also curious, Harry looked up from his breakfast as Hermione, Ginny, and Ron all froze; Harry just smiled and, through a mouth load of food, answered.

"His middle name is Thomas, and since I spent part of my summer here I found that out, and," he leaned in to whisper, "it annoys him," he spoke loudly again, "I use it when ever I can! So I started calling him Tom to annoy the bloody hell out of him, but he really doesn't have a say in the matter." Harry said grinning evilly, as he winked slyly at the two girls next to him who giggled; the boys just looked at him awkwardly.

"Well that explains a lot." Seamus said quietly, Dean nodded his agreement and the Gryffindor table went back to eating their breakfast, Harry cursing Tom with every word in many different books for the migraine he had.

He glared over at the staff table just in time for Tom to catch it and the man shrugged before looking away a smirk set on his lips.

"I should _Crucio _him," he mutter, twirling some eggs with enough force to send them across the table. He looked up like a deer caught in the headlights and blushed lightly, "sorry." He muttered.

Hermione just giggled and threw them back, turning her attention back to her food as Harry's went back to his thoughts.

Well at least he hadn't witnessed the dream and felt the full force of the _Crucio_'s, he thought sardonically. All the school's barriers had been reinforced, all of the Hogsmeade trips had been cancelled and even Quidditch had been delayed until they knew for sure that no one was going to get into Hogwarts again without permission.

It was like a prison, and Harry was never too good with being held in…

"Hey Hermione, Ron what's up? What you doing? Having fun? What are you brewing? Does Snape know his hair is really greasy and that this room is really dark? I like it, but seriously some of the students get a little creped out by it!" Harry continued, his mouth going a mile a minute as he continued to work on the potion the three Gryffindors had been assigned, Snape hovering over his shoulders with a glare on his face that could have made Dumbledore lose his shine.

"Mr. Potter, I do believe you have just earned yourself detention in my classroom, scrubbing cauldrons, tonight." Snape bellowed the entire classroom silent, Harry lit up like a light bulb and Severus had to blink, questioning the boy's sanity for a moment.

"Really, do I get to clean the one I'm using? Because then, it'd be like I was taking apart the potion I'm making now and that'd be like learning twice as much about it," some of the students turned to Harry with their mouths agape, because that sounded oddly like something Hermione, the mudblood, would say.

"Harry, mate, I think you should lay down," Ron said quietly, Severus silently agreed with the redheaded Weasley and Harry shook his head quickly looking oddly...off.

"I don't need to lay down, I'm perfectly fine," he said staring past Ron at someone who wasn't there. First it was his friends who looked at him, then Professor Snape, and before long the entire classroom was staring at him, it was as if he seemed to have a silent conversation with someone who wasn't there.

His cheeks were flushed, his skin looked clammy, and he was unusually pale. Ron was looking at him as if he was crazy and by now, the Weasley surely thought he was. Hermione on the other hand grabbed her friend's arm, and with a glare that silenced the remark coming from Professor Snape's mouth, pulled him out of the dark and gloomy potions classroom.

"Hey I know you…" Harry trailed off bumping in to Hermione. The girl had to wonder if having Harry locked in a building for almost three weeks with no freedom whatsoever had made Harry this way. Then she thought about her last train of thought and turned around; heading for the Defense Against the Dark Arts room.

She knocked timidly on the door, having ignored all the odd gazes she had received on her way there; every time Harry had decided to pull away from her, bust out in song, talk to people that were…well weren't there about the odds of Britain winning the winter Olympics on Venus, or talk about how randy he would be able to get if Tom walked around in a pair of leather pants all day. Of course the last one had done more to fluster the girl, rather then make her angry with him. She too had to admit, it would look pretty hot.

A fourth year Slytherin opened the door and let them in, the entire class; Professor Hughes included turned his attention to them, Harry almost slack in Hermione's arms by now, that was until his attention caught Kage.

"Hey there, did you know it takes a while to get here from the dungeons, you should have seen the look Snape gave us when we left, his class is so boring, I'm bored, and hungry, and hot, do You have anything I can do?" Harry asked giving the man a suggestive look, which many in the class just gaped at, Professor Hughes, included. Hermione promptly smacked a hand over Harry's mouth and turned to her Professor.

"Do you think we, I mainly, could talk to you in the hall?" she asked, Tom hesitantly nodded as he turned to the class who was looking at him with a little of spectator awe, they had heard there was something going on between The-Boy-Who-Lived and Kage Hughes, but no one had seen it in action, save for a hand full of Gryffindors.

"Open your books to chapter twelve and begin your reading, if any of you misbehave, I will know." He said, following the two outside his classroom, Hermione pushed Harry against the wall, sighing when the weight was off her shoulders. Taking out her wand, she threw up a silencing spell.

"He can't take much more of this," she said seriously, her eyes meeting Tom's fiercely. "I don't know if it's the thought of him not being able to do anything or the simple notion, but if it continues," she, they both turned to Harry, "he's going to break down…more then he already has," she whispered, Tom nodded as they both turned away from the boy, Harry pushing off the wall to hug Tom.

"Boo," he giggled, nuzzling his face into Tom's neck, another giggled escaping him, the man looked down at the boy with a small smirk on his face and Hermione cleared her throat.

"Don't even think about it." She threatened, as Harry attached his mouth onto Tom's neck, the man turned a glare to her.

"But he's so much more useful this way." He hissed, Hermione glared right back, that look that most women had when they were arguing with men set in place, Tom scowled off to the side. His hands resting on Harry's hips as he slowly pushing the mewling boy away, Tom looked at him with hidden shock.

"That _Professor Hughes_ is not much more useful, we need to figure out a way to change this, and figure it out now." Hermione said solemnly. Harry grabbed one of Hermione's hands and then one of Tom's off his waist; he pulled them together in front of him and resisted the urge to giggle as he stood up straight.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," he giggled harshly as he took off down the hall.

"Harry James Potter, get your Slytherin arse back here!" Hermione yelled, shocking Tom, and students in hearing range. Tom on the other hand just rolled his eyes and turned to Hermione.

"I'll see what I can do, and if something does happen, stay out of the way." He said, insinuating the last words slowly as he turned, making his way back to his classroom.

Hermione sighed, going off to find Harry. She could have sworn Hogwarts was changing, changing to hide Harry. Every time she saw the boy he'd disappear soon after, the halls and staircases shadowing him as he disappeared under a cloak only he could see.

She sighed when she finally found him, slouched against a corridor wall on the fourth floor, fast asleep. She couldn't help but smile softly as she sat down next to him, she had no idea where they were, which probably meant that for the time being they were safe. They had a free period until dinner and then she would have to wake him up, figure out how to get to the Great Hall, and make it there with out drawing attention to her self or Harry.

Hermione sighed, it wasn't any use, as soon as they would get in the Great Hall Harry would no doubt shout something above his lungs, she thought as she looked over as him. His eyes were closed, and the bags under them were almost black, instead of the purple-ish ones most people got from lack of sleep. His skin seemed to slink against him, seeming to big for his body, she sighed again as she pushed a stray lock of hair behind his ear and he turned away from the notion and muttered; just like he would if he was awake.

She punched him in the arm, and he moved away from the shock of the hit, sliding down the wall until he lay on the marble floor of the corridor.

"I was trying to sleep," he groaned, his sulky attitude the exact opposite of what it had been earlier, Hermione just shrugged and smiled.

"Hey, even though we have a free period, dinner starts soon, and I rather not be late." She said.

Harry groaned as he pushed himself off the floor. "I don't want to go to dinner, I want to sleep," he grumbled, stretching.

"Well you can sleep, after dinner," She admonished, loping her arm around his and wandering down the corridor to find their path.

Tom sighed as he finished the day's classes, smiling as an owl flew through one of his many open windows in his classroom. The burgundy owl landed on his desk, and waited for the parchment to be taken from its leg. Not waiting or expecting an answer as it took off, leaving out the same window it came in.

He couldn't help but let a slow smirk slip across his features as he read the words written elegantly across the parchment;

_It's in order, my Lord,_

_B.B.L._

The ink faded, and the parchment burned in his hands, as his smirk grew. He rubbed his hands together, the ashes disappearing as he spelled his windows closed. He spelled the candles out before looking over his classroom for the night; Tom couldn't wipe the smirk from his face as he made his way to dinner. Taking the teachers entrance to the Great Hall, he looked to the Gryffindor table to see both Harry and Hermione. The boy in a less fairer mood then he was earlier on in the day, the girl was right, he did need to get out.

Harry groaned as Hermione tried to get him to eat, he honestly wasn't hungry; he turned to her and smiled.

"Look, I'm not falling into old habits, I promise. I'm just not hungry; I'll eat in the morning I promise." Harry told her, Hermione sighed and nodded.

Harry mentally cheered, as he pushed his plate away from him, and grabbed his goblet, drinking his pumpkin juice.

"Hey I'm going to go to sleep, okay?" Harry said as he put his empty goblet down, standing up, Hermione bid him goodnight and he went off.

He was glad almost everyone was in the Great Hall; it meant the walk to the Gryffindor Tower was quiet. He took his time getting there, sighing when his back hit his four-poster bed.

Harry smiled softly as drifted off to sleep.

Neville walked into the boys' dormitory late afternoon the next day, everyone had been told by Hermione to leave Harry alone and let him sleep. Neville had just entered the room, changing his clothes -that's what you get in potions!- and picking up his Herbology book, just as he was turning to leave he stopped dead in his tracks as someone wrapped their fingers around his neck.

"I don't want to hurt you but if you scream, I'll kill you." They whispered in his ear, and Neville trembled, whimpering quietly. He could feel the wand in his back and felt as the spell went over his body and he froze.

He watched in horror as a cloaked person walked over to Harry's bedside, wrapping him in the bed sheets. Neville watched on, eyes wide, what were they doing, and why wasn't anyone coming to save Harry?

Then the person turned, Harry in their arms and looked at Neville, a small smirk on their features that showed.

The boy couldn't help but ask: "Where are you taking him?"

"Out of this jail," they answered firmly before disappearing; Neville felt the bindings disappear and panicked, running out of the dormitory and down to the common room.

"Someone help! Harry's been kidnapped! He's gone! Help! Please help!" He pleaded his breathing fast as he searched for Hermione, or Ron. Someone who would know what to do, Hermione grabbed him by the shoulders just as he was making his second trip around the common room.

"Wait, what?" She asked him,

"Harry...has been kidnapped," he said, trying to keep his voice calm as he stared at her, her jaw dropped before she grabbed his wrist and dragged him back up to the boys' dormitory, a hand over his mouth.

She pushed him into the room, and threw up a silencing spell, turning to the slightly shocked boy once they were in the room.

"Neville, calm down, Harry isn't in trouble. He hasn't been kidnapped; quite the opposite actually. Now, I need you to listen to me. This might sound…. a little far-fetched at first, although, after a while you may understand it, all right?"

Neville nodded and Hermione sighed, sitting on Harry's vacant bed, ready to discuss with Neville, Harry's little issue of being locked in the school…


	7. Falling into the Abyss

**Title: Manipulation is Key**

**Rating: R**

**Word count: 9,262**

**Chapter: 7 **

* * *

**HarryxTom **

The Dark Lord was anxious. He was currently in the role of Kage Hughes, Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardy; the place of his enemy—well, former enemy at any rate.

He was in the middle of a speech; an oddity hitting him as he felt like a teenager, something he hadn't been for over seventy years not.

He idly shifted from one foot to the other; a nervous habit he thought he'd broken decades ago. He was worried about one Harry Potter, his knew obsession.

Voldemort feel into his chair and sighed shakily once all the children were out of his room and the entrances warded.

Earlier, while he'd had the fifth years, he had noticed that Harry wasn't among them, which meant that he was most likely at the manor. Hopefully the one sent to retrieve him was nice enough, he's warned them; knowing whom he'd sent, he wasn't quite sure, but then again….

He shook his head as the time amounted for his class ended and he dismissed his students. The time had finally come; he hadn't been home in a while anyway. He closed his classroom for the night and went to his chambers, flooing to his manor.

Voldemort had instructed his Death Eater as to where they should have placed Harry. He knew exactly where the young man was and made his way there; although, he couldn't help but smirk slightly when he saw Harry laying on the over stuffed pillows. His dark hair cascading over his face, looking as soft as the silk he was laying on. He tore himself away from the perfect picture to look down at Nagini curled up at the foot of her Master's bed.

**:Master someone's in your bed…:**

**:I know, pet, now hush before you wake him, the way he's been acting he needs his sleep, I don't want my house coming down.:** the man hiss back to the snake soothingly.

She merely nodded, and curled back up; Harry lying sprawled out on the bed. Voldemort walked right past the Death Eater in the room. He wouldn't acknowledge them until Harry was awake.

Harry awoke that night with a headache that made his vision blur, he turned to the side and hissed; his hands flailing as he tried to grab hold of reality, he eventually ended up on the cold marble floor, Nagini looking down at him.

**:Harry.:** she hissed.

The boy blinked until his vision cleared; his glasses were on, that was odd.

**:And you are?:** he hissed back, she bared her fangs but answered back proudly.

**:Nagini, Master's pet, and you?: **

**:A science project: **he answered back in a bored tone as he stood. The doors on the other side of the room opened, he turned to see Tom and a cloaked figure enter.

Voldemort moved to sit at a maple desk on the other side of the room as the cloaked Death Eater stood besides him; when neither said anything Harry spoke up.

"Where are we?" he asked, his voice a little scratchy from being asleep.

"We're at my home." Voldemort answered simply, not bothering to look at the child.

"How'd I get here?"

"That question should be directed to the person on my left Harry," Tom said finally looking up from his work, to watch the exchange that was about to occur.

Harry looked over too the cloaked figure. "How did I get here?" He asked again,

"I was asked to bring you," pale hands reached up to pull the hood down and black hair cascaded past the woman's shoulders once it was down.

Harry's jaw dropped, and his eyes widened as a smile spread over Tom's face.

"Bellatrix! You're supposed to be dead!" Harry shouted standing from the bed; she smiled softly but continued to stand silently.

"Did you really think I'd kill one of my most loyal, and not to mention trusted, friends and Death Eaters?" Voldemort asked amusedly.

Harry looked over at him with an eyebrow raised, still shocked.

"Loyal, trusted, and friendly, don't belong in the same sentence with you. And she," he pointed to the woman, "isn't insane!" Voldemort resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he pointed to the floor.

"Sit, Bellatrix. What do you mean insane? I would hope not."

"Well, sane and insane are kind of twisted in my books. I'd prefer to be insane, which means she's obviously sane. Therefore, crazy." Harry answered seriously

"Yes Master." Bellatrix answered once the exchanged was finished, sitting elegantly on her heels as Harry watched on in shocked awe.

"Harry, she isn't insane, sane -- whatever -- not anymore anyways." The man looked to the woman kneeling on the floor, "She isn't going to try and kill your Godfather, she isn't going to try and kill you. She's cured, for the most part…just like me, okay?" Tom looked up at the teen, tearing his gaze away from the woman that Harry was still gazing at.

Harry locked his gaze onto Tom's, who was staring at him firmly, before nodding and looking back to Bellatrix. She looked so much like Sirius did when he first met him. Well, her eyes did anyway. Harry watched as she lowered her eyes to the floor.

"I want to apologize to you," she said softly, "and my cousin if he'll allow if, at the time I wasn't in my right state of mind, and I understand-"

"It's fine, look at me and Voldemort. I'm sure if he and I can get along at the moment I can forgive you too." Harry said waving it off.

Bellatrix looked up and grinned, making Harry think of what she use to act like before she walked through the double doors of Tom's bedroom.

"Why am I here though?"

"Harry please don't get angry unti-" Bellatrix tried to finish.

"Bellatrix please tell me!" Harry ordered, feeling a little off being in Tom's house a way from Hogwarts, and in front of a woman he still thought could be crazy.

"Harry, that school has been a prison for you: had you stayed there, you would have ended up like me. My master, nor I, nor anyone else here wants to see you turn out like that, too many good people have lost their minds through that type of manipulative trap."

Harry couldn't even grab for his anger it dissipated so fast. The words struck home so hard; Sirius had been trapped at headquarters, making him anxious; Neville's parents had been under Dumbledore, sacrificed while fight for the Light; Tom, even, had been though the worst of from the beginning by someone who played nothing but mind games. He stared at his hands, as he seemed detached from his body; he opened his mouth before closing it.

"Get out," he rasped, his throat constricting tightly, making it hard for him to speak, he didn't look up, and when he heard no movement he swallowed.

"I said: get OUT!" he yelled. The double doors flew open.

Tom looked from the doors to Harry, the boy clutching his fists tightly. He took one last glace at the young man before nodding to his answer his own, unvoiced question. He caught eyes with Bellatrix and before long they both had made their way out of Harry's – the Dark Lord's in all actuality – bedroom.

Once the doors were closed Harry sighed and fell back against the bed with an aggravated groan. Things were so confusing when it came to the magical world.

Harry closed his eyes. What he wouldn't give to be anywhere but here, anywhere.

"Well, that went well,"

"Shut up, Bellatrix," Voldemort snapped at the woman.

She smirked smugly and crossed her legs in the chair she sat in, shrugging her cloak off.

"You're going to blow a hole in the wall like that," Bellatrix murmured through the silence as she stared at her Lord.

The man was glaring so harshly at the wall; he looked as if he was trying to, as Bellatrix had so eloquently stated, blow a hole in it.

"Then I'll just have to fix it once I do, won't I?" He retorted sarcastically.

She shook her head like the woman she was, and dropped the subject, laying languidly back against the chair in the silence; both waiting for nothing as Harry sat silently in the next room over.

"I think that did go well; however," Bellatrix said as she examined her nails, "he could have blown the manor sky high, or killed you both." Voldemort seethed harder and Bellatrix rolled her eyes as she muttered 'men'.

Bellatrix's banter stopped as silence settled and she slowly looked up with shock on her face. When her eyes met Voldemort's she saw hidden shock in his eyes.

"Do you feel that?" she asked.

Tom nodded, standing as headed towards the room Harry was in. As soon as he opened the door he rushed further in. Harry was gone.

Bellatrix came right in on his heels. "Harry!" she yelled to the silent room.

Harry heard his echoed name through the chamber, as did the other occupants, but he saw everything they didn't, he watched as Lord Voldemort '_Alohamora_'d the door at Godric's Hollow. He watched also, as a hooded figure followed this Lord Voldemort. Harry watched in horror as his past appeared before his eyes. He watched as the hooded figure held its wand pointed towards Voldemort. He watched as Voldemort went through the house first murdering his father.

"_HARRY!_" Then he watched as Lord Voldemort approached the room that looked all too familiar from his dreams; he screamed, and watched as the hood fell, a younger Dumbledore coming into view. He stood in shock as he watched Voldemort walk into the room, his wand rising into the air: the words echoing off the walls.

"_Avada Keda_-"

Harry ran after him, tears trailing down his face as he screamed for the man: running through the illusion that was Dumbledore, trying to ignore the death of his mother, and the pain shooting through his scar. And as he ran through the shadow of Lord Voldemort he ran into the real one, gripping onto him for dear life.

"He's a savage; a murder, he deserves to die! He needs to die! What kind of person could do that? How does he live with himself?" Harry sobbed, as he held onto the man.

Tom sighed as he held the boy, and motioned for the confused Bellatrix to leave, she did so a bit hesitantly.

"Harry-"

"No! He's horrible!"

"Harry, don't end up like me."

"I'd rather end up like you than him, he's a lunatic. At least you have some sense as to what you want to do once you take over the world. All he wants to do _is_ take over the world. He would probably slaughter me if I got in his way; I wouldn't even have to be an ally of the dark for him to do it either! He's mad! He killed my parents, not you!" Harry's fist connected with the floor as he continued to vent his frustration with this new information.

"He used_ Imperio _on you and Manipulated you into killing my parents, you don't remember because you didn't do it not because you were insane, it's because you didn't do it! Are you not hearing me?" Harry yelled at the man.

Voldemort looked taken aback; he looked at the young man coldly. "What do you know, better yet, how do you know I don't remember?" He asked.

Harry looked to him, from where he was glaring holes in the floor. "Every time I close my eyes, I see your life flash before my eyes, and that part is Always missing." Harry said sitting up, his fists coming away from the ground, "Always, what I just saw is what I always never see; now I wish I'd never seen it." Harry said turning away, his voice trembling. Even though he had been befriending the man in front of him, he wasn't ready for the man that had brought him into the Wizarding World to betray him, not yet. He knew it was bound to happen, but… it was too harsh, and too real for him to handle at the moment.

"I thought it was only dreams,"

"You thought wrong," Harry said quietly, then after a moment he added: "can I go back to bed?" quietly, his body hanging sluggishly as he sat there. Tom rubbed the bridge of his nose as he sat beside the young man on the bed, pulling Harry – willingly or not – against him. The younger male didn't show any signs of resistance though, only burrowed his face into Tom's robes as a quiet sob escaped him.

"I remember the first time he lied to me. Almost like it was yesterday, actually, it was so…surreal. I didn't want to believe it. He didn't believe in me from the get go. I was always the first culprit, even when it came to things I'd never even thought of before. It's always hard, Harry, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. It always hurts, too." Tom said quietly as he tipped Harry's head up with a finger beneath his chin.

Harry's eyes were red and slightly puffy; his cheeks were covered in tear trails, some damp and others dry; his hair was slightly damp, as if he'd been in a cold sweet; most of all though, his lips were parted as he titled his head up.

Tom's chest fell as he leaned forward and kissed the young man's forehead, Harry giving another sob as he did so.

"Please tell me," Tom began, kissing Harry's face randomly, his cheeks, his nose, his forehead; anywhere but his lips. "That you sob because you're distressed, and not because I am kissing you."

"Tom, Tom, Tom," Harry murmured, shaking his head slightly as he fisted his hands in the older man's robes, tilting his head up further. He almost keened when Tom obliged the motion and kissed him firmly on the lips.

Harry was pulled to his side more firmly, one of the younger man's legs falling over both his own. Harry moaned softly into the kiss, his hands coming to grasp at Tom's neck.

It was hot; Tom was on fire, his emotions we rampant; anger, for his tears; warmth, for him; then, there was something he wouldn't recognize as he let himself be pulled into the kiss.

Harry moaned softly as Tom shifted him, resting him so he straddled the older man.

"You're beautiful, Harry, even when you're crying," Tom said softly against lips he caressed soon after with his own.

Harry's eyes clenched shut as he kissed back, almost hating the way Tom's kiss seemed to mock him. It was soft, and tender; something he wouldn't associate with the man in from of him. Yet, here he was, kissing a man - the man who'd killed his parents - but the feelings that were coming off of him were far less malevolent than the ones that had come from Dumbledore.

He let the emotions wash over him and pass, sighing as he leant against Tom.

**HarryxTom**

"Hermione!" Neville exclaimed; the girl stared at him determinedly.

"Do I have to cast a memory charm on you: I'm rather well with them?" she threatened.

"N-no, it's just… it's good, but You-Know-Who? Really, why?" he asked.

"Well, he was the only one willing to help and they're sort of friends... you're not getting this at all, are you?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, no, I am. It's just a bit... hard. But is Harry really going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine if you don't go around spouting he was kidnapped!" Hermione snapped, causing Neville to jump, "Oh, and you have to make up an excuse as to where he is, if anyone asks you." She said.

Neville gulped but didn't dare defy the girl as she walked out of the boys' dormitory with a smile on her face. Hermione walked down the steps and the talk started.

"Look at her face!"

"She's coming out of the boy's dorm!"

"Who do you think she was with?"

Hermione ignored the banter as she gathered her homework and started on it, her smile still in place as Neville walked out of the boys' dorm, cheeks flushed from Hermione's bulling. That woman was scary. All the girls looked from Neville to Hermione and back, before screeching the girl's name, all the boys just nodded, giving Neville approving looks.

Then the defiant yells started: "I thought she was dating Harry!"

Hermione's mouth dropped, along with her quill, and before any of the girls could get to her or accuse Neville of anything. She was out of the common room and running to the Room of Requirement. As she headed towards it, she closed her eyes and sighed in frustration.

"Oh, the rumors…" she muttered, as she opened her eyes, the door in clear view, unlike before. As she walked in she tried to calm herself, grabbing a book off the bookshelves the room had laid out for her. It was an old book on 'Sorcery' but why any one would call it that in the Wizarding World was beyond Hermione.

"Let's see what you have for me today Ror." She said fondly, speaking to the empty room filled with books as she sat down in a plush chair reading the book silently.

"Albus, you can't possibly mean he's gone!" Minerva shouted as she stood from her chair in the Head Master's office.

Dumbledore merely nodded, taking his spectacles off and rubbing his eyes. "I just…said that Minny, he just disappeared, the alarm went off. I was sitting here eating Lemon pastries from a muggle shop in London when suddenly, it rang. Harry is nowhere in Hogwarts." He said sternly as he fiddled with his wand, looking completely collected opposed to the woman in front of him who looked like she had just run to save herself.

"Well, what are we going to do? Are we going to find him, or are we going to leave him to whomever took him?" McGonagall asked, pursing her lips as she folded her arms over her chest. Staring intently at the man in front of her, she honestly couldn't stand the coot: the things he put her s-Harry through were ridiculous, of all the people that had to save the Wizarding world; Harry Potter should not have been the one!

"I know where he is, the question is whether or not he's coming back if he learns the truth." Dumbledore said as he set his wand down, not meeting Minerva's gaze.

She continued to stare at him, getting the feeling she did when her students were avoiding something they didn't want to talk about because they knew it would get them in trouble.

"And what would that be Albus…"

"The night of his parents' death,"

"Voldemort killed his parents,"

"No, not by choice," the man said, letting it hand in the air, and the woman's eyes widen before she dropped her arms and bowed her head.

"If you'll excuse me," she said softly, as she turned.

"It had to be done," Albus said. It echoed coldly through the room, and Minerva couldn't blame Harry if he didn't come back.

Hermione sat, almost through her book, and thoroughly shocked. It couldn't be right, but it was in fine script in the tomes. The books she had read in here before had never lied to her, why would they start now? She continued to read the script in the book, finishing off the last few pages, she had summed up the text so far, but the last of it almost made her drop the book.

…_the spell Nectosta is one of the tainted spells, also known as the first in this time; it was first banned in 1012, in which a Dark Wizard used it on several strong light wizards. After releasing the spell they were bound to the Wizard, and he would torture them until they would allow him the use of their magick. Even though Eximonecto cancels the effect of Nectosta, the casting of the spell leaves you bound to the caster for life, and you can feed off each other's magicks…_

This time Hermione did drop the book, covering her mouth with one hand, as she stood from the chair she sat in. She felt as if her body was shaking. What if… She couldn't even form the question in her mind as she turned in the room; she raced out of it, and down the corridor; into the Gryffindor Common room, ignoring the banter from the girls and boys that gave out catcalls and snide remarks. She grabbed her homework and things before racing up to the prefect's dorm. Hoping with all hope she could focus her mind on that, and not on whether Harry would be all right the next morning.

"Master?"

"He needs more time," he said, deeply in thought, his voice so thick Bellatrix thought she could drown. The woman nodded but obeyed nonetheless, and they waited.

The next day Harry, and _Professor Hughes_, would return to Hogwarts, safe and sound; like nothing had ever happened, but something did, and Albus Dumbledore knew it. He also knew it would cost everything he had. Everything he had cheated the Fates to obtain.

None of them understood, did they? I didn't understand the simpleton thinking of most of the philosophers these days. You tried to do something for them, for the greater good, and what do they do? They turn on you, away from you. For everything they're suppose to stand for. For everything they represent.

My example had to be the entire pureblood race, save for the Weasleys; my perfect pureblood lapdogs were at my beck and call; Especially when it came to Harry Potter; to the light, or defeating the Dark Lord.

Although, when it came to the other pureblood lines like the Princes, Malfoys, Potters, Longbottoms, Blacks, and many more it's ludicrous. The disobedient little witches and wizards that spring from their bloodlines, and that Harry Potter; that little boy, he was a hassle. I loathed him even more when I realized I couldn't control him. I placed him in with his only family. Of course his uncle is a very abusive fellow, but of course you'll never hear that from any of my Professors.

This year I discovered something amazing, completely to my advantage nonetheless. Little Harry Potter has the curse of empathy! Then, without remorse, the thought had crossed my mind; why not dispose of that man, Harry's uncle Vernon, finally, Merlin knows he makes his entire family unhappy. So, thinking that the safety of the Wizarding World depended on one Harry Potter as a weapon and me **obviously** as his puppet master because it was quite obvious that even with a guide, the boy wasn't smart enough to do it by himself. I went to Private Drive. My mind set on destroying the rebellion phase Harry was in.

I always hated this place. It reminded you how much muggles were alike to guinea pigs. I knocked on the door, and smiled that old, ginger, disgusting grandfatherly smile as I introduce myself, and uninvited made my way into the Dursley's home.

The man, Vernon was purple in the face, pish-posh he would be dead for the greater cause soon enough, and Harry would soon be strong enough to kill the one person he wasn't strong enough to betray.

Before the woman - Petunia - or the Cousin – Dudley - could say a word they were silenced and I then turned my wand on the man, a cruel smile on my face in measure to the one when I was first at the door. I tore down all the wards in the house, even the blood wards, wouldn't want those going off in the near future. Then words slipped out of my mouth; "On Harry's orders you are to be killed, I'm truly sorry, _Avada Kedavra_." And the horror on the wife's face was well worth turning away from the husband's freezing form to see the twos' reaction to his death. Now back to Hogwarts, how to tell Harry his uncle had died...

H/T/H/T/H/T/H/T

Harry had decided, right then and there as he stared at the floo of Voldemort's manor that he didn't want to return to Hogwarts. He was asked repeatedly why, but he couldn't think of an answer, he just didn't want to. Although as he argued with said man to stay, he realized that very soon he would be back in class at the very castle he dreaded returning to.

"Why can't I stay here?" Harry asked, frustrated while he pouted, showing Voldemort just how much of a child he could actually be.

"Harry, you and I are the only ones missing from the school. That would be like kidnapping. They would start to suspect things." Voldemort said as he rolled eyes. Harry just stared at him for a moment before his mouth dropped in understanding. The man across from him nodded as he walked over to him and put some floo powder in his hands.

Harry grabbed his other hand though and pulled, his actions had become a tad bit more confident staying with Tom.

Tom followed the motion, his arm wrapping around Harry's waist as he made sure not to drop the floo powder, kissing the younger hungrily. He started with slow kisses, moving to open mouthed ones before he let his tongue snake out to taste Harry's lips which opened with the warmth that touched them. Harry's own opened and Tom almost moaned as a shy tongue ventured to meet his own.

There was no need to see who'd win, no need to choose who would take control. They kissed long and leisurely, both putting off going back.

Tom pulled away first, "Now, are you going to go back to Hogwarts peacefully? Or am I going to have to _Apparate _you there _forcefully_?" Tom asked.

Harry's eyes widened as he shook his head wildly, blushing.

"Good, now throw the powder into the fire, and say: Hogwarts Castle; Professor Hughes' Quarters."

Harry nodded as he did just that, falling onto his knees in Tom's office at Hogwarts. He coughed as the smoke hit him. He stood and looked around, Tom looking down at him with a smirk on his face.

"Will you ever land right?" he asked cockily,

"Will you ever…" he drawled off not thinking of anything to say. Tom chuckled softly and Harry hissed at him. "Shut up!" He did just that as he walked over to Harry and placed his hand on the boy's face, making Harry look him in the eye.

Harry's face was red as he watched the man in front of him, his skin soft against his face considering the thousands of people he'd killed with his wand. Staring past the magically colored eyes, and seeing them for the red ones they were, Harry couldn't help but be transfixed.

"Are you going to snog me again?" he asked, his breath barely even coming to him and his voice sounding extremely loud in the quiet room.

"Do you want me too?" Tom asked as his thumb traced over Harry's cheek, neither breaking contact.

"I dunno," Harry murmured honestly as Tom leaned down and Harry's eyes closed slightly, pleadingly. The corners of Tom's mouth turned up, in a real smile as his lips met Harry's.

Harry had no idea how much he needed Tom, but he could almost feel how much the other man needed him. If it was anything in contrast, it was like their lives depended on one another. The boy's hands were wrapped in Tom's robes. The man took the opportunity to wrap an arm around Harry's waist as he ran his tongue along his bottom lip bringing a tremble from the boy that made him want to groan.

Tom pulled away slowly and Harry whimpered, burying his face in Tom's robes as he let his blush wear off.

"Someone's coming," Harry whispered, his blush becoming fiercer as one of Tom's hands came to pull his chin up; their eyes meeting. While his other one held his wand towards the door.

"Then we better lock the door, protect their innocence." He mocked as he pulled Harry to him again, meeting the boy's lips softly. Harry mewling when Tom began nibbling on his bottom lip before finally allowing the boy the kiss he was begging for with his keening noises. Ignoring the first knock Tom held Harry to him; the boy's legs going weak as he almost fell against him. As the second knock came he pulled away, looking down at Harry, the boy's face flushed.

They pulled away slowly, giving Harry a chance to gain his bearings before Tom unlocked the door, letting it swing open.

"Do you need something?" Tom asked coolly, the boy's eyes snapped towards his.

"Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore says he needs Harry in the Office."

Harry almost smacked his head against the desk as he heard what the boy had to say, but nodded and waited anxiously for him to leave.

"Drats." Harry cursed, as he looked to Tom, giving him an awkward smile and shifting from foot to foot before darting out of the room, his face flushed in embarrassment.

The boy that had pulled him from Tom's arms and into the fake grandfatherly figure's clutches or towards them at least, wasn't in the hall as Harry hurried out of Professor Hughes' office. He sighed when the cold air hit his flushed face and he buried his hands deep in his robe pockets. His life was very odd, very odd indeed. It didn't even bother him anymore. He turned the corner and passed the Great Hall, to look at the man through glazed eyes like he just did.

Even if his opinion of Tom had just changed a few days - hours - before hand. If felt like time was moving so fast. Harry walked passed the portraits as they whispered. He really didn't care about what. That's what he had realized about himself lately as well, no matter what anyone said, he absorbed and ignored it. That wasn't always a good thing he supposed.

He whispered the password to the gargoyle in front of the Headmaster's office and it let him in. He unhurriedly walked up the stairs, his balled fists not even able to knock against the door before Dumbledore told him to enter. He could tell by the man's grim expression that something was wrong, that some sort of tribulation was occurring or would occur, towards him or the school. He swallowed and stood there until the man motioned for him to sit, running a hand through his beard.

"Harry, my boy, I have some devastating news for you…" he drawled, letting the suspense hang in the now tense room.

Harry sat up even further. What could have happened? Everyone he knew was here at Hogwarts. Unless they were injured while he was gone, but that wasn't right, was it?

"Harry, your uncle, you see…"

Harry's hands seemed to go numb as they rested on the chair's arm as Dumbledore continued.

"He had a heart attack while he was working at home, and unfortunately, he died. I apologize sincerely." Dumbledore said as he stood and laid his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Harry, however, seemed to be focusing his gaze on the ground. His eyes wide as his heart seemed to sink. He knew the man hadn't really meant his apology. The hand on his back was pumping emotions into him so fast he thought he was going to black out. The hatred was back, with triumph, and smugness. There was a dark glee and …something else, something he didn't want to recognize because just the feel of it made his insides crawl.

Vernon…was dead? He was free; no one would hurt him anymore. He was free, he almost smiled. Then he remembered who was in the room, and hesitantly nodded; as if to say he was all right.

Dumbledore sighed and left his office to give Harry time to collect himself. Dumbledore's apology hadn't been needed, for again, it wasn't sincere even though Dumbledore had said it was, and as Harry sat there he could feel tears threaten to spill.

He couldn't understand why he was crying, it almost seemed to be an exuberant occasion for him. He wouldn't have to walk into the Dursleys' home and fear being thrown into the Cupboard by his arm. Afraid it was being pulled out of its' socket. He wouldn't be degraded for things he knew nothing about. He wouldn't be lied to continuously about things he knew the truth about; treated like a proletarian when he - in truth - was richer then the people he lived with.

Harry sighed as he shook himself and squared his shoulders, standing. He could deal with this. It was just another act. He rubbed at his eyes harshly as if he had been crying and screwed his face up as he walked out of the office. He was met with the smiling face of Dumbledore. He smiled slightly, only slightly, the turning corners of his lips at best, like he actually cared for the news he had received and it affected him.

Dumbledore nodded in return, quietly cheering on the inside as he bid Harry goodnight. The boy, as soon as he was out of site, let a smile grace his features, and as soon as he was out of hearing range, "That was way too easy."

Of course, Harry hadn't realized what his Uncle's death had meant, or how soon he was going to be shipped out of Hogwarts. That is until Dumbledore had a smile on his face, a twinkle in his eye and was waving goodbye to him as he was shoved onto the Hogwarts Express. Rather annoying as it was. Harry stared out the windows, remembering the look Dumbledore had given him when he had openly hugged _Professor Hughes_. That was…rather scary. He hated the man at the time being, and sure he knew he was a threat to him, but when someone you had respected for that long gave you a look like that? It was just…what was the word? Hurtful. Harry shook his head and looked away from the window as he turned in the seats, lying down; hopefully, into sleep until the train came to platform 9 ¾.

H/T/H/T/H/T/H/T

Harry knew as soon as he saw his Aunt that it wasn't going to be a very good trip away from Hogwarts, away from anyone. As soon as he was settled into the car he was absorbed into a tense silence that turned his insides like the Cruciatus Curse. The teenager couldn't help but zone himself out, forcing himself to stare out the window as Dudley continued to stare at him in fear. Tear tracks still fresh on his face as Petunia continued to drive.

They arrived at Number Four Private Drive and nothing had changed from the train station, save for the fact Harry had started twitching from the emotions he could feel. So much sadness, so much anger. Why was he feeling this? He had no problems with his uncle dying.

He followed his Aunt and cousin into the house with his head down, but he could still tell when Dudley looked back at him hesitantly. Every step Harry took towards the house his chest became heavier and heavier. It was as if someone was pushing on it, trying to suffocate him, and he was choking on sadness and anger. He just couldn't figure out why? Why the anger? The sadness was for the death of their loved one, but why the anger?

What Harry did know is things seemed to go by in segments, and by the time he looked up, he was already inside. There were no ordered shouts. No right hooks against the side of the head because he had misbehaved. He had simply walked in submissively with his head down. Made the tea like he would have any other day, and hovered inside the kitchen; incase his aunt needed any thing else from him.

But they didn't, they ignored him, and it felt weird, but at the same time right. Of course he didn't miss the hits from his uncle that would leave marks that lasted for weeks, and broken bones for months.

Harry looked up again from his reminiscing. His aunt and cousin were already out of the living room, probably asleep.

He walked out of the kitchen hazily and his hand trailed against the wall slowly. The sadness: the anger over coming him as he walked slowly. He could see it flash before his eyes.

They hated him, they hated him so much they wanted him dead, they had truly loved that man even though he had always caused others pain. Harry could literally feel himself being pulled to the floor, as if invisible, or maybe it was magical, chains were pulling him there. His knees weren't weak; in fact they were the only things holding him up. He slowly went down. His breathing fast and the taste in his mouth awkward, he felt like he was going to be sick.

He slowly gave in and put his back to the wall as he started breathing through his mouth. The emotions becoming too much for him; yet once his back touched the wall, a whole new perspective hit him. He saw what happened. He knew why they hated him, he knew why the anger was centered at him, and the heavy breathing went to dry heaving and Harry emptied his stomach before he fell over, blacking out in exhaustion. Hopefully, in the morning, Hedwig would be willing to deliver a letter.

H/T/H/T/H/T/H/T

Dumbledore was one happy man, at the moment that is, until the head of the werewolf alliances walked into his office with a stoic face. He composed himself quickly and offered her tea, which she politely declined. The woman came in simply to tell him that the treaty and all alliances were gone. That her, and her city's alliances lie with someone else, and that the council agreed, and should Dumbledore disagree or try to fight it; he should be ready for a war if violent actions were taken.

Now however, Dumbledore was one very unhappy man.

H/T/H/T/H/T/H/T

Harry awoke to cold water being dumped over his head and an urged to lose his stomach once more. He slowly pushed himself up on his arms, droning out his aunt's commands as he lost himself in his self-wallowing. They hated him so much; he hated himself so much. He couldn't do anything right.

Harry shook the water out of his face and ran a hand through his wet hair.

"Now clean up this mess, boy! Getting sick, what if my boy gets sick, like you? We're going to leave you outside, that's what we're going to do!" Petunia turned and sneered as Harry did as he was told, a distant look in his eye.

"And considering you're getting too big for your old room," her voice was loathsome as she said this, "you'll get Dudley's old one."

Harry nodded idly as he kneeled with a bucket cleaning the mess; resisting the now stronger urge to throw up as he gagged.

This was torture to the mind now. It was nothing compared to what he had gone through with Vernon. He could handle blows to his physique, but what Harry was going through right now? He didn't think he could handle much more.

So when the blade had sliced through his hand three nights later while he was cooking dinner and he suddenly found release. Harry knew he'd found his heaven.

He cleaned the blood up silently, ignoring his aunt as he lost himself in his abyss, this hate: this sadness. He could always live with it in small portions: whispers behind his back, sneers at the corner of his eyes. But, eloquently put, he just couldn't handle this. At the Dursley's – No, Vernon was the Dursley's – at this hell, he was a proletarian slave with no dignity, yet every right to indignation. He took none of it as he threw away the bloodied rag and served his 'starved family' their meal.

Harry's own stomach was clenching at the thought of food. It was still upset from when he'd gotten sick. It was erstwhile to him, like a memory. Yet he knew it happened. Every day since he had arrived, it had happened and there was no stopping it. He even tried changing what he ate. Healthy one day, garbage food the next in an attempt to please his stomach. Then he realized it wasn't the cause.

"Is there anything else Aunt Petunia?" Harry asked, monotone.

She eyed him for a moment, a disgusted frown on her face, as Harry had one hand behind his back. "Your hand?"

"I had an accident in the kitchen, ma'am," Harry replied.

"Make sure it doesn't get infected, leave."

Dismissed again Harry left the dining area and went back into the kitchen, his chest so heavy with hate he wanted to cry. He seated himself at the bar that linked to the living room. He just sat there and stared, tears of rage and hate: sadness flowing down his face. As if he couldn't believe it himself, he reached up slowly, his fingers shaking slightly.

"I hate him," he whispered, "I hate him, so why am I the one feeling this pain." He laid his head against the bar, small sobs shaking his form.

H/T/H/T/H/T

Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. For reasons unknown, was a very happy and very pissed off man at the moment. How that was possible only his Death Eaters knew, because they were the ones who were suffering the Cruciatus. Lord Voldemort stared at his followers, his company and of course the lycan and lamia councils. Neither, when they came, had known the other would be there so currently they were both at one another's throats.

"Gentlemen," there was a dignified cough in the audience from someone who wasn't fighting and Lord Voldemort looked over to see a woman dressed in floral robes who had seemed to take offense to the comment. "And ladies," he corrected.

"I have brought you here today not to kill one another." He motion to everyone in the room. "But to form an alliance, that perhaps may one day bring peace to the worlds, and I say worlds not in magic or muggle, earth or space as the muggles believe." He paused, as the fighting died down and the vampires and werewolves took their seats.

"I say worlds as in Elves, Wizards, Vampires, Giants, Muggles, if they'll accept us, Werewolves, any one and everyone else. We all have been secluded for so long we've seemed to create our own little worlds." Everyone, including the Death Eaters seemed to nod.

"Yet we've seemed to forget, that we share one great magnificent one. One that not even magic can recreate. Over this past year, I've been reacquainted with someone, from what seems a long lost memory. If the world were to watch us now, they would not understand our past at all; even if they were to know the truth.

"I have a proposition for you, and I know you'll all be extremely excited to know that I've finally decided to kill the old bore. The question is, who's ready to join me?" there were loud cheers from the Death Eaters, and parts of the Younger werewolves, the vampires quietly discussed their opinion, as did most of the Lycans. That is until Remus Lupin stepped forward, his usual rigid clothes replaced by formal robes.

"Do you know where my godson is?" The werewolf asked once he was close enough to Voldemort that no one would hear him.

"No, the last I saw, he was headed to Dumblebore's office. Why?" Remus kept his composure as he answered: his voice cold as his eyes betrayed him.

"He's suffering Tom," the man's name indicated it was serious, "and it all points to the Headmaster. He's at his aunt's." Remus' voice rose significantly. "Then I do believe you have the Werewolves' Alliance, my lord." He gave the man a crooked smile, as if wishing him luck before leaving. Walking with the air of royalty back to his seat, holding himself as the council taught him when they choose him to represent the werewolves.

Voldemort schooled his features; a normal thing to him seeming so hard at the moment. He seemed to watch in a daze as time passed and the Vampires proudly offered their alliance as well. Then, with a completely new attitude, he told them he had business to attend to: instructing a Death Eater to set up a meeting with one or both parties later on to find exactly where the alliances stood.

He knew there was a reason he didn't like muggles. As soon as Voldemort was out of hearing range he snarled: his head igniting in pain and his right arm burning lines of fire. His left hand encircled around his arm as much as it could and Voldemort hissed. He hissed in pain, he hissed in warning, and he hissed his orders. Then he Apparated out of his manor in the blink of an eye as the pain intensified.

He didn't know where he was Apparated; he just knew he was. The burning in the pit of his stomach from the apparition intensifying the pain in his body. His hands hit cold murky wet ground as he groaned, his arms going completely numb as a part in him seemed to become hollow. He could literally taste the magic in the air as he kneeled against the ground. Voldemort looked up, his dark red eyes searching his dimmed surroundings. It was just a muggle town in England. He grunted as he stood, soon realizing where he was, memories of dreams coming from him as he looked at the street post reading: Privet Drive.

"Harry," he whispered mortified, searching for the house. The one with the strong magical signature he recognized as Harry's, but it wasn't there. He almost Avada Kedavra'd the muggle who walked down the street until he saw a snowy white bird attack a window. He smirked, practically racing towards the house. As soon as he was at the door he unlocked it with his wand, pausing slightly when he recognized the smell of blood, by now, he knew there really was no way to describe it.

He walked in slowly shaking it off and throwing up a silencing charm.

"Hello, hello?" He called; there was slight rustling and a groan but nothing more. He grinned wickedly. He felt like he was young again. Like he was sneaking into the Potter's to kill them, yet now it was to save the little runt.

He walked into the open dining room, the living room, nook and kitchen. When he was sure no one was there, he went up stairs. The first room he looked in held a thin woman in a large bed. He smirked smugly, the bastard was finally dead. The next room he looked in was a bathroom, and then there was a bedroom with a fat child that looked like a whale. He sneered menacingly.

That child needed to die like his Father. The next bedroom he entered was empty. Voldemort paused, taking a double take before leaving the room as it was and closing the door. He moved back down the stairs and as soon as his foot hit ground level, it hit a liquid. A liquid, Voldemort recalled having stepped in many times, a lot like blood.

Voldemort, griping his wand tighter then he ever had, whispered: _Lumos_. He looked on stoically as the light revealed a puddle of blood, seeming to pour from the stairs. Walking through the blood Voldemort pulled on the cupboard door. The blood seemed to be coming from there so it was only logical that when he opened it. It would let out the rash amount it did.

What broke Tom's stoic, Voldemort facade was not the blood, or the amount. It was the site he beheld when he opened the door as Harry lay there. A knife in his limp hand as his eyes rolled back and forth as if he couldn't keep them focused. Harry stared up at him; he could recognize the shadow in front of him. He just didn't know who it was, maybe if he had a face.

"H-Harry?"

The distorted and bleeding boy recognized the voice as he faded in and out. His magic not letting him die as it automatically healed some of his wounds. Thick bright white scars showing on Harry's arms. While other deep gashes stayed, still open, and bleeding.

"Tom?" Harry asked, disbelievingly, closing his eyes. The man in question immediately dropped to his knees, not caring if his robes were being tainted with blood. His hands grabbing Harry's arms, careful of the deep cuts as he slowly tried to open the boy's eyes with his voice. "Harry, open your eyes, you need to stay awake," Tom looked at the blood surrounding them and grimaced. Indeed, the boy definitely needed to stay awake, he held out his wand.

"I'm awake…don't..worry." Harry drawled. His finger twitching as he almost fell into his own blood before Tom caught him. Sighing, the older wizard gently lifted the boy up and out of the cupboard, careful of his wounds.

"What am I to do with you; not even your own blood wards can protect you." Tom held Harry to his chest lightly and walked to the entrance of the house. He turned to the blood, and with a wave of his wand it was gone. Tom turned back to the door and took a deep breath hoping this would work as he closed his eyes and opened the door with one hand, walking through. He held Harry to him tightly all the while; holding tight to the fact he knew he wouldn't be able to Apparate until he was out of the house.

"Harry if you're still awake, I need you to wish your self out of the house; give yourself permission to leave with me." Tom whispered to the boy who groaned in response. Tom just gave a grunt when he walked through a heavy magical barrier. Although once he was out, he smirked; Dumbledore was such an old fool to think such trivial things could hold him back. With one last look at the muggle home, and making sure Harry was secure in his arms, Tom Apparated to his Manor, his frustrations growing.

"Nickol!!" Tom yelled as soon as his feet hit solid ground, and he was walking towards the master bedroom. A small pop later and he heard a second set of foot steps and a gasp, which would have been a reaction to the blood falling from Harry's still open wounds.

"Yes, My Lord?" Nickol answered, his voice cool, as he remained calm. He many years of service under Tom preparing him for the site he was looking at. His Master was holding a bloody young man in his arms.

"He's suffered from major loss of blood, and at least twenty deep gashes across many main arteries. I say at least because I know his magic has healed what his mind and body wouldn't." Tom said as he waved his wand to open his bedroom doors, he walked in and over to the bed. He gingerly set Harry down, trying not to disturb the sleeping boy. Tom did, however, take it upon himself to take Harry's wrists and turn them the opposite way, to see just how much damage the boy had done.

"Good Merlin." He whispered, tracing the gashes, the scars. Harry didn't even flinch; he was so far into the blood loss sleep that he would need days of recovery, Tom knew. Although, now that Tom was out of the cupboard and staring at the boy, he realized exactly how much blood he had lost, and it made him angry. How Dumbledore could put him in that house, and with the blood wards. Why was no one there when surely it was Harry's blood that had been spilled?

Tom stood and looked down at Harry indifferently. "I expect you to give him the same care you would give me, understood?"

Nickol nodded. "Yes Master Riddle."

Tom nodded and walked out of the room, his fists clenched so tightly he could feel the metallic blood beneath his nails. He was frustrated, at everyone, at Dumbledore, at Morfin, at Lucius…a smirk settled on the man's face for the umpteenth time that night and he turned, heading towards the dungeons.

Lucius looked up as he heard footsteps. It wasn't everyday someone came to the dungeons. Usually his food was given to him magically by the house elves. He almost lost all color when he saw exactly who had decided to grace him with their presence.

"M-my Lord." He stuttered.

Tom scoffed as he leaned against the stone wall of the dungeons. "You can drop the title; I know full well you don't follow me." Tom said. His smirk widening as he saw the fear travel from Lucius' eyes to his face. "Why would you betray the only thing you had going for you Lucius?" Tom asked, "Are you really that stupid?"

"I was unwilling, My Lord, I swear to you and only you!"

Tom's wand was out in and an instant; _Crucio _had fallen from his lips as Lucius was forced to his knees in pain. Tortured screams ripping from his throat, as his own hands reached to claw at it, hoping to relieve any of the pain.

"Do not talk to me about willing and unwilling, Lucius. You are the only one who has showed disloyalty to me, and the only one who has not shown up when called for on countless occasions. I will find pleasure in killing you slowly and watching Harry kill your son. Yes, you've heard right, his fate was decided the night he laid hands on what is not his. Your son needs to learn a lesson, Lucius, and maybe he'll learn it, from 'Professor Hughes's slut' as he so well put it." Tom sneered.

A look of anguish then horror crossed Lucius' face as he realized what Draco had done on some level. He simply bowed his head, taking his punishments.

Tom was grinning on the inside; the torment he was watching Lucius go through was making his day. Not to mention it was helping relieve all that extra stress. He dropped his smirk and replaced it with his stoic mask.

"Do you have anything to say before I kill you, Lucius?" He didn't want the man to know he would have satisfaction in killing him. Lucius shook his head and Tom raised his wand.

"Avada Kedavra." He stated and the familiar green glow that usually came from Lucius' own wand was aimed at himself and he couldn't even scream before he was dead.

"I never liked your Aristocratic attitude anyway." He chuckled to himself as he went to check on his Harry.


	8. Conforming to the Idealistic Notions

**Title: Manipulation is Key**

**Rating: R**

**Word count 5, 832  
**

**Chapter: 8 **

* * *

Loss of blood, and depression wasn't something you got over in a day. Harry stayed in bed for almost two weeks before anyone deemed him healthy enough to walk about and even then he wouldn't move. He wouldn't even budge. It was as if he was dead, well he was breathing and glaring, mostly at the wall, but he barely showed signs of life

Tom knew because he stayed at Harry's side for those twelve days that it took for the Mediwizards to deem him healthy. Even now Tom was bordering on calling them back. He wanted to make sure the young man was really all right. All he did was mutter and glare at a wall. Trace his scars. The one thing magic couldn't fix: the thirty-seven scars that lingered on his arms.

Tom sighed as he pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes and sat back in his chair. It wasn't fair what had happened to Harry. Everything bad seemed to happen to his Harry. Just because he was The-Boy-Who-Lived didn't mean he would keep on living. At this rate he'd be pushing up daisies by January.

It was like everything everyone else did – except him – amounted for the boy's bad karma. Nothing good ever happened to him. Except Tom, Tom happened and that made the older of the two men in the room smile. It was so good to be the sunshine in someone's life when they were down. To be able to make them smile the way he seemed to make Harry light up. It was practically improbably, a virus perhaps. The boy didn't even seem to mind that he was one of the darkest soul's that had ever existed.

"You don't have to sit there, you know?" Harry said softly. His voice scratchy from not being used, Tom nodded. Then knowing the boy couldn't hear him he sighed softly.

"I know, Harry. I'd rather just be with you. There's not really any thing else I can spend my time on, would you rather I use the Cruciatus on the Death Eaters for not putting their masks on right?"

Harry snorted and turned over to get a good look at the man on his bedside, he looked nothing like the Voldemort, the Tom, he knew. He looked old; he looked tired. He looked like he had stayed up for almost two weeks straight to take care of some deranged little freak… Harry bowed his head and pulled the cover far above his shoulders, hiding in his solace. Not seconds later he felt the blanket being tugged away as cool hands brushed his bangs away and a wave of emotion hit him, a wave so strong it almost made him want to sob. He held tight to his own emotions though. Trying to block out that ones he was getting from Tom, concern, anger, and something else Harry wouldn't admit to himself.

"What's this now?" Tom asked lightly as he sat on the side of the bed, abandoning his chair as he made Harry look at him; not letting him avert his gaze.

"It's nothing. You look like you haven't slept in days. Why don't you sleep? Or eat or something, you don't have to watch me all the time I'm not wor-…" Harry cut himself off and turned away at the anger that flashed through Tom's eyes. The red becoming more prominent.

"Just don't waste your time on me." He whispered. Tom scoffed.

"Waste my time on you. Well, you've finally come to your senses. I've been wasting every bloody minute of my time on you. And listen to me when I say: I'm not going to stop. You may have spent time with those muggles and it may have brought up your past long forgotten. But you better listen and listen damn well, _Potter_. If you were a 'waste of time' as you so put it, you wouldn't be here.

"Now get you're damned head out of the gutter, I don't care what kind of horrid past you've had. You seem to know all about me. Yet, you're here! Do you not think it would be the same for me? I may be evil, a pureblood hypocrite, and a slimy bloody git, but I am not cold hearted. I was human once." He sighed "I'm going to leave you to think…" he said softly, "I'll be in the dinning room, I'm sure you know where it's located." He sighed when Harry wouldn't even look at him, the young man's shoulders shaking.

Harry couldn't help it as he let the tears fall. Maybe what he had said was right, maybe it wasn't, but it still hurt. At least Tom had left him with his dignity: leaving to eat so he could cry in peace. Harry sniffed as he sat up and wrapped his blanked around himself.

Standing slowly and wiping his eyes on the blanket Harry trudged out of the room. He moved quietly down the hall and knocked timidly on the door that separated him from Tom. The door slowly opened and Harry opened it further with his foot before he secured his blanket around him.

He entered the room to see Tom lying against one of chairs. He really wasn't sitting. He had his eyes closed and looked completely out of it.

Harry walked over to him quietly, sure not to wake him. So much could happen in a year and here they were drawing into the end of November. Every thing had changed so much, even him.

Harry reached out and pushed Tom's bangs out of his face, the man moving away from the annoying gesture. It was interrupting his sleep. Harry smiled softly and shrugged his blanket off to drape it around the man.

Just as he was pulling his hands away, Tom's hands were encircled around his wrist. His short-sleeved pajamas hiding none of his recent scars as Tom – Voldemort, he could see it in the man's eyes – looked up at him with a piercing gaze. As if he had never been asleep, which Harry got the uncomfortable feeling he hadn't been.

Voldemort's hand slowly reached out as his red eyes pierced Harry's green, his other hand loosening. He was allowing the boy an escape as his fingers slowly touched the scars he spoke.

"We have many scars Harry, and they build who we are. They remind us to fight for our sanity." He said as he saw Harry begin to drift off, his eyes becoming dazed. The words snapped him out of his daze and he shivered slightly at the touch.

Harry smiled slightly as he looked at the ugly colored skin.

"Who knew you could be so sentimental." Harry flinched when Voldemort's hands gripped his arm.

"I have my moments." _It's not easy you know._ Voldemort said to himself as he slipped back into the role of 'Tom'. He held out his arms and Harry automatically climbed into his lap, burrowing his face into the man's neck, breathing his scent in.

Harry felt like the room was spinning, he was spinning. He felt warm too. His hands gripped Tom's robe and jumped slightly.

Tom looked at the boy and smirked smugly. He was driving himself insane. He was driving Tom insane also, though that was beside the point. The boy only had to be around him to be driven insane by want, and if he smelt him the lust was so overwhelming the room span.

"Are you all right?" he asked falsely, his arms coming to rest around Harry. The boy nodded, scenting Tom again.

"Are you hungry?"

"Parched and starved, did you eat yet? Or were you waiting for me?"

"I knew you'd come to your slimy Slytherin senses. I waited." Tom said seriously causing Harry to smack him in the arm. Then kiss him on the cheek when the house elf arrived with their food.

"Thank you for saving me from myself." Harry whispered into the man's neck, ignoring the house elves moving in and out. Tom just nodded his head and turned his face towards Harry's to feel the boy's skin against his own, and to give the confused boy grounding. He seemed to be feeding off of human touch since he had awakened.

"I have a meeting soon, eat." Tom said, Harry hummed and reached out for a sandwich then held it in front of Tom

"Break it in half." He muttered softly and Tom was sure he wouldn't have heard the boy if he wasn't right next to his ear. He did as told though, taking the other half for himself as Harry nibbled on his half of the sandwich.

"What's the meeting about?"

"Eh. Ministry business,"

"Can I come?" Harry almost fell off the man's lap as Tom began to cough, parts of his sandwich stuck in his throat.

"What?" He croaked out when he finally got the food to go down. Harry shied away from the gaze and just shrugged.

"Well, I mean, that is…never mind." And he went back to eating his sandwich.

"Why would you want to come?" he asked. There was no emotion in his voice as he thought it out. Harry just lay against him, staring at his hands.

"Well, they need to get used to seeing Someone with you. Even if they don't see Who's with you as your equal." His speech was slow as he spoke, as he reasoned with the man he lay on.

"They can't find out who you are if you plan to go back to Hogwarts. Rumors spread like wildfire and will ruin your reputation more than the Daily Prophet ever could."

"Eh, I don't care, nothing they've said has gotten to me yet."

Tom sighed. "We'll have to get you a robe."

"I have a robe," Harry said looking up at him indignantly, "I can dress myself."

"A robe that will hide you, I meant." Harry's mouth formed a small gape as he looked at Tom before looking a way.

"Then we better go. We should wait for them to come. Make them think they're late."

"Just this once though, it seems you're hanging out with me too much." Tom said warily as he saw the evil grin on Harry's face. "Next time I'll leave you in my library."

"Oh you mean with the Parsel tomes? I like those, Dark Arts that aren't legally illegal." Harry said, Tom just stared at him, before he started to chuckle and it soon became a full-blown laugh.

"You're too smart for the Ministry's own good it seems. Yes those books. And it seems you learn quickly, when you cast that spell at me, I'd almost forgotten all about it. From everyone, I'd heard you incompetent, yet you had the book only half a day's hours and you learned the curse. Did you learn anything else?" Tom asked amused.

"I'm not incompetent! Who told you that? I'll show them incompetent! Hmpft, I'll shove my wand up…" Harry was cut off as Tom kissed his rather fowl mouth.

Harry's hands traveled up the man's chest, coming to entwine behind his neck. Tom's lips, Tom's tongue, Tom's body. He could feel it all and it felt like heaven. Just standing here, being snogged senseless, it was like he was still sleep.

He moaned softly as the older man's arms gripped him roughly, the kiss becoming almost malicious in intensity. Harry almost whimpered when Tom pulled away, his lips following the older man's stubbornly.

"Potter, did you learn any other curses or naught?" He asked blandly.

Harry took a moment to answer; trying to calm him flustered state. He was kissed, again! "Yes, quite a few. It's pretty easy to pick up on things ever since my training with Mad-eye Moody."

"Are you going to tell me what you learned?"

"No, it's to my advantage if I don't." Harry said, smirking at Tom's barely concealed irritated look. Being with the man since the beginning of September it was getting easier and easier to read him; especially since he had known him for well over six years.

"Are you going to eat any more?" Harry nodded and reached out, grabbing two sandwiches, hungry all of a sudden. "That all?" Tom teased, waiting to see if Harry would take more.

"Call the damn house elf you prat." Tom grumbled but did as told as they both stood, walking back to the room Harry had awaken in, Harry eating his sandwiches on the way. Tom passed him one of his robes and a large black cloak.

"Think it'll hide me." Harry giggled as he threw the robe on, then the cloak before sliding to the floor and sitting on it like a servant would, his face shadowed by the hood of the cloak.

**:Perfect, though you'll not be sitting on the floor.:** Tom hissed causing the bundle of black on the floor to shiver noticeable. Perhaps Parseltongue should become their first language if it sounded like that. Harry stood and nodded, his eyes only slightly dilated. Although Tom, being who he was, was looking for a change in the boy, and when he saw Harry's eyes he smirked.

"Come, I have a dungeon prepared specifically for my Death Eaters."

Harry giggled, as undignified as it was, at the thought. He followed Tom to the end of a hallway, and stopped with the other man. Watching slowly as he morphed from the Tom Riddle guise he knew for the past three months to Lord Voldemort. The man people had feared all their lives.

**:Come:** He hissed softly walking through the double doors they had stopped in front of. The room was dark and dank, a dungeon as he had described it for lack of a better word. There seemed to be blood and grim coating the floor in an odd circular way that moved out from the stone throne that sat at the side of the room.

Voldemort walked towards it as Harry followed him. He sat down, looking up at the young man covered in black. Harry had no quarrels of literally jumping in the man's lap and causing an odd hissing noise to escape him. He thought he heard something along the lines of 'Demon' as well. Although he let it slide.

**:Are you going to call them?:** Harry hissed as he buried his face in Voldemort's neck, his body completely curled up on the other man's.

**:Become hidden first.: **Voldemort hissed back, smirking when the hisses and snarls from him caused the boy to shudder again. None-the-less, Harry pulled his cloak around him, tying it here and there in case Voldemort decided to get up or shift. Finally he shook his hair back before pulling his hood on. A meaningless hiss being let forth to let the man know he was done.

Within moments there were loud cracks that resounded through the air and Harry was able to identify each and every witch or wizard that entered the room.

Narcissa first…if ever a sadistic smile on her face. Then Snape, not overly tardy, but late enough so he wasn't considered a blind follower, Bellatrix third, then Crabbe and Goyle at the same time…Harry had to wonder. Then the other Lestranges: Rabastan and Rudolphus, followed by Mcnair. Others following until in rows they stood, the entire room filled.

Some people were so dumbstruck they almost forgot to drop to their knee and bow when they saw the cloaked figure on the Dark Lord's lap. Bellatrix being the only one to know was the first to show her loyalty, others following, pulling people with them.

Voldemort had to repress a smirk as he felt the shaking form on his lap. His followers – so stupid.

"Why is it, that every time I see you, you seem more incompetent then the last?" Voldemort hissed out and Harry quickly steeled himself, watching in boredom. Even the cold admonishment of their ruler couldn't pull some stares away from the body laying on him. Though when they finally did look away, they were terrified to see that even with a body burrowed into his side the Dark Lord still seemed to have the deathly aura he was known for. The power. It scared them to think that not even this mysterious – lover perhaps? - couldn't weaken the Dark Lord.

"I didn't call you all here to stand there and act the aristocrat. What do you have?" He sneered.

Snape was the first to step up. "Well, The Order's in a rampage. Potter's gone missing," Voldemort could feel the smirk against his neck, "when we arrived at the house, it reeked of blood. His muggles hadn't known where he'd went and from the looks of it hadn't cared. For the better I suppose, the house was horrid on the boy." Snape added sympathetically as he reported the events in the past few days. Voldemort gave a curt nod then turned to the others. The next was Narcissa.

"My Lord, the Ministry as you asked, has slowly been lulled into my good faiths. They all stand on my side; no matter my position and the last I checked the Minister was due for a vacation." Voldemort resisted the urge to roll his eyes and simply nodded as he did with Snape. Next McNair stepped out of ranks.

"Dumbledore was seen by Potter's a week before he went missing," Harry tensed slightly, "this past week our sources have seen him in Azkaban. He's offering up a treaty with the Dementors, he was also seen jailing a man with ragged black hair."

"My cousin, Sirius Black," Bellatrix added, McNair snorted.

"The blood traitor deserves it." As soon as the words left his mouth McNair knew he would regret them. There were no squabbles or comments like this when dressed as a Death Eater; it was code, especially when Voldemort was around. He saw the Dark Lord snarl, baring his fangs. The teen in his lap got a wicked idea in his mind, knowing exactly what was going to happen to the man, and wanting to be the one to cause it. Justification for his Godfather since he couldn't do it himself.

"Give me your wand and command me." He said quietly, a slight hiss as his breath hit the man's neck. Voldemort kept his resolve cold fury set in stone on his face as he slowly slid his wand out of his sleeve and into the boys awaiting hand. The action lost by everyone.

"Stand." He commanded him, and Harry did his head hanging just far enough down so the Death Eaters could see his Emerald eyes.

"McNair fall out, all others fall back." It was a stoic command that everyone followed one more fearfully then all the others. Harry focused on the man in front of him as he concentrated on the Cruciatus curse over and over in his head.

"_Crucio_," Voldemort hissed at the same time Harry silently cast the curse. It was cast with such vigor that the man in front of him fell to his knees screaming in pain before he even had a chance to fight it like some would.

The Death Eaters watched on warily, dozens of questions running through each of their minds, but one on all of them.

Who was this person?

Harry cut the curse off when he realized the man was having trouble breathing; his own breathing wasn't too steady either. He didn't look up though to see their reactions, he could feel them, like he could feel the numbing pain the man in front of him felt. He smirked, done with the man and let out an amused sound before turning, his feet falling silently in the room as he walked back to Voldemort.

First he handed the man his wand back, shocking many. Then he climbed back onto Voldemort's lap, burrowing his face into the older man's neck and breathing in his scent; not at all caring about the fifty odd Death Eaters that were in the room as he tiredly sat in the man's lap. Too many emotions for one day:

Shock, fear, pain, confusion, indecision, amazement…excitement.

He looked up at Voldemort slightly when he felt the rush over his body, his heart speeding up.

"Stop," He hissed so only the man could hear. He repositioned himself on Voldemort's lap the area becoming too warm for him. "I look like a whipped puppy," he grumbled to himself causing the man he was sitting on to smirk openly and his Death Eaters to wonder what the smirk meant.

"If that's all, then I suggest you clean up your comrade and leave. Next time there had better be important world events you need to update me on. Not your views on someone's family linage." With that said someone assisted McNair out as several other cracks were heard through the air.

**:Who would have thought that the Boy-Who-Lived would be so efficient at casting an Unforgivable. The Cruciatus no less. Who do you hate so much?:**

"Not too many people there's Dumbledore, The Minister, Umbridge, Skeeter, and you of course." Harry said the last part a serpentine hiss. Voldemort smirked.

"What did you need my wand for?" he asked curiously now that everyone was gone.

"Mine would have been traced, it's spelled to record that type of thing, and I left it in the bedroom." Harry wrinkled his nose in a pouting gesture. "The mediwitch never gave it back," Tom chuckled and Harry looked up, his hood finally falling back to reveal a flushed face, and sweaty locks of hair.

"We've got to get a cooling charm for that thing." Harry said as he ran a hand through his hair to keep it back, only a few pieces falling forward.

"I rather like you like this." Tom said. Harry just huffed not getting what the man was really implying.

"Well, I don't really like being hot and sweaty on your - " he cut himself off and blushed a right scarlet as he let his own words sink in and allowed Tom's smirk to wash over him.

"What is it you don't like sitting on? My lap, maybe? Then you can get off if you like." He said innocently. Harry just shook his head indignantly and burrowed his face back towards the man's neck, a wicked idea from earlier coming over him. His heart still hadn't calmed down.

Tom froze when he felt those soft lips on his neck, he'd felt them there before when the boy would get lost, but never the way he was feeling them now. He bit his lip as Harry began lying open mouth kisses on his neck sucking on one spot before licking another, his eyes glazed over as he let them be half hooded.

"You're going to leave a mark." Harry made a sound of approval.

"Mhh and it's a Dark mark." He mused, finding himself funny as he went back to the man's neck.

Tom moved his arms to circle the younger man's waist, pulling Harry tightly against him. Harry moaning with the contact as he unconsciously bucked against Tom. His hands tightened in Tom's robes. He could feel strong hands on his arse, Tom pulling him forward and then pushing him backwards. Harry moving his own hips with the motion Tom was setting as he sucked particularly hard on the mark he was making, Tom arching off the throne they sat in.

Harry was mewling softly, his mouth ached pleasantly, but there was that burning in his stomach. The burning that promised an explosion and explosion and pleasure that would come and take away all coherencies.

A loud screeching brought Harry away from Tom's neck, the man panting slightly as he released his grip on the younger man. Neither one being in the mind to find out what was making the horrid noise; Harry stood and walked out of the room toward the wretched noise. There was an owl sitting outside one of the many windows in the room.

He wasn't very big but Harry felt the small wave of fear run through him when he saw the Hogwarts sealed letter in the owl's clasps. He had to go back…Dumbledore knew where he was. Dumbledore. Dumbledore. Dumbledore. The name repeated itself in his mind a couple times. Making its self-known.

Harry opened the seal and read what it incased. It was a summons back to Hogwarts, as though nothing had happened. As if he hadn't gone missing; as if he hadn't almost killed himself, as if it wasn't Dumbledore's fault Vernon was dead.

"Dumbledore's a Bloody Fucking Liar!" He admitted out loud. The words coming out in a deadly hiss as his magic flared. Tom entered into the room cautiously behind the young Gryffindor. The man had heard the outburst and having tried to kill the man for over fifty years now. He understood the emotions he could bring out in someone.

"You don't have to go back." Tom said firmly, Harry only smirked.

"No, I'll go back, if only to mess with him." Harry said quietly before he walked past, leaving an unnerved Tom in his wake as the older of the two realized something.

Harry was changing, and Fast.

It ensued. By the end of the week, both Professor Hughes and Harry Potter were back in school and no one the wiser as to where the two wizards went. Classes continued and only a few teachers gave him odd looks. Not believing he was at his 'Family's home' for that long. They wondered if the boy was all right with the way the Headmaster was acting. Although by the end of the first day almost everyone's worries were put to bay as Harry continued his day like he normally would at Hogwarts.

The only thing that seemed out of the norm was that the Golden Trio didn't seem to be so 'Golden' any more. While Ron Weasley was sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table, Neville, Seamus, Dean and Hermione were eating by Harry. Yet still, the girl didn't look like she actually wanted to be there. Just like in all the classes that day, the group only seemed to look at one another, words never being exchanged.

When dinner was over Hermione pulled Harry away, leaving the other Gryffindors to their devices.

"Are you alright, Harry?" She asked, holding his hand as they walked through the hallway to the Head Girl's room.

Harry nodded. "I'll tell you in private; it's not up for discussion in the Hall."

Hermione nodded, her views didn't matter when it came to Harry. If he thought something needed to be hidden. Then obviously it wasn't for others to hear. With the right password Hermione let Harry into her private quarters.

They both sat on the couch, Harry laying his head in Hermione's lap.

"What do you know about my Uncle's death?" he asked softly.

"He had a heart attack; Dumbledore said you had gone to pay your respects." Harry snorted at the thought of Ever having any respect for Vernon besides that of fear.

"Dumbledore murdered him in cold blood, Hermione, and when I got there, even though I had had a reign on my empathy for a while. The emotions in the house seemed to spark it up again. I also saw him kill him, I got sick and fell to the floor and saw it flash before my eyes. Like the remaining magic from the spell 'wanted' to tell me what actually happened.

"I was so depressed, their sadness leaking into me. If Tom hadn't of shown up I would have died Hermione." He held up his arms for her to see and she stopped running her fingers through his hair to trace a particularly deep scar. "I didn't know what to do, and then one day in morbid fascination I accidentally cut myself in the kitchen. It didn't stop then. That was only the beginning. Being in that house was horrible, but being in that house alone while the people there hate you, with their own justified reasons, is hell. It leaves you a lot to think about. I guess my thoughts were just darker then I expected." He said turning so that he faced her stomach, curled up on the couch.

"Harry, others would have gone insane with the emotions you've felt in the past month. You surprise me. You really do. Even when I felt those things, the emotions, sadness, anger. They are the easiest to fall into. Never forget that. You were not weak to give into the temptation. You were strong for holding out so long." She continued to run her fingers through his hair.

"I went to a death eater meeting while I was gone."

She hummed hearing this. "Are they as gruesome as Dumbledore makes them out to be?" She asked.

"No, only one person was put under the Cruciatus… I was the one that cast it. It was thrilling. It was after someone insulted Sirius, called him a blood traitor. Did you know he's in Azkaban again?" He asked, keeping the best part for last.

"No, I didn't. How'd that happen?" Hermione asked, completely ignoring the fact that Harry had cast the Cruciatus curse.

"Dumbledore." Harry answered simply, malice lacing his voice.

"We could always break him out…" she said, nudging him with her leg.

"Yes, we could, just you and I. We'll storm the whole damn jail." He said seriously.

"No help from the other Death Eaters?" She teased,

"Ha, I am not a Death Eater,"

"Yet," She shot back, "oh, Harry you need to watch your back. The entire time you were gone Malfoy's been dead set on finding out about you. I'm afraid he's after much more then your blood."

"Yeah, I guessed as much. Tom killed his father. Lucius was planning against him. That man that was in Hogwarts; that was Lucius' doing. Tom was furious when he found out. Especially when Lucius decided to straight out let his loyalties become found. He didn't even try to cover his tracks. He must have known he was doomed."

"Though in all honesty, do you think that we could get Tom to help get Sirius out of Azakaban?"

"Maybe, probably only if there's something in it for him." Harry said as he shrugged.

"Well, then let's make it worth his time!" Hermione practically yelled as she pulled Harry to his feet and into her room.

HTHTHTHTHTHT

There was a light knock and Tom looked up, wondering who would be coming to his quarters at this hour. Surely none of the teachers would seek him out at nearly ten. He stood from a couch that sat in front of a fireplace, going to answer the portrait.

The site that he met made him forget how to greet people. Hermione and Harry were standing outside the door. Although his attention wasn't focused on the girl, it was focused on the sulking and blushing boy next to her.

"Dammit Hermione change my clothes back," Harry complained at the look Tom had given him. Hermione had made him put on a pair of low riders which she had configured from his other pants once he had a sheet placed around him. She also had him in a long sleeve stretch shirt that was a dark forest green. But nowhere near the colour of Slytherin. Everything she had done to him, however, wasn't removable with out her permission. That meant that his hair, no matter how many times he ruffled it would fall into his face slightly while the longer parts that reached mid-back would just sit in a ponytail she had said was necessary while dressing him. What Harry wouldn't give for at least a hair cut at the moment. What in the nine bloody levels of hell had allowed him to let his hair grow out?

Harry looked up when he realized they still hadn't been invited in, and when he saw the look on Tom's face he turned to Hermione to see her grinning. He groaned pushing his way into the room. Snapping Tom out of his lust induced trance. Once Hermione was in the room Harry closed the portrait silently and wandlessly before plopping down on to the couch in front of the fireplace.

"Tom, please you're embarrassing yourself." Harry said as a way to get the man's gaze off of him. It was making him uncomfortable. Nonetheless, it worked and he slowly walked over to the couch to sit, gracefully, down next to Harry.

"Harry, those aren't silent spells." She said, after having watched the boy perform the magic silently. "You're just channeling your magic for your needs." She said excitedly before she saw the look Tom shot her.

"Was there something you two need?" He asked, "I usually don't let students in here. Let a lone this late in the evening." Harry turned to look at him, and although Tom didn't show it, the scrutiny of the gaze was uncomfortable.

"We came to ask for help," Harry said finally, turning away, peaking Tom's interest.

"In what, surely you don't need guidance in anything we've done in classes you've had so far, neither of you I would think."

"No, not school work, something else," Tom could feel his patience slipping and he mentally twitched.

"Then what?" He ground out. This time Hermione was the one to speak.

"We want to break into Azkaban." She said confidently, as if they were discussing the next Quidditch match. Tom paused and the silence hit the room like an unwanted curse. Only the cackling fire assuring the people in the room that they weren't under a spell.

"Why would you want to break into the most secure Wizarding prison in the world?" Tom said accenting the question so the two honestly knew what they were doing.

"Dumbledore," Harry answered simply, "he had my Godfather – Sirius – imprisoned for unjust reasons. You didn't honestly think I would simply leave him to rot in there like he was forced to before. He is innocent after all." Tom just shook his head; he was such a bad influence.

He told the boy so and the only effect it had was for Harry to cock his head to the side like he didn't mind.

Then Harry grinned, some of the colour he'd gained while he was ranting still gracing his features. "So, you'll do it?"

Tom hid his shock behind a mask, and leaned to the side, running his hand through his hair and messing up the neat mop.

"I'll think about. But you two better know what you're getting into. Not that I'm not all for you going Dark Harry, but there's a time and a place. Just know what you're getting into." He said in a stern voice, but it sort of belayed his image when he found his lap full of an excited teenage boy.


	9. This Facade

**Title: Manipulation is Key**

**Rating:PG-13 unfortunately .  
**

**Word count 6,069  
**

**Chapter: 9 **

* * *

Harry couldn't believe they were actually going to break into Azkaban; to save Sirius no less. He was so happy that he had Hermione grinning like a village idiot. The witch couldn't help herself; she felt his happiness. It was contagious.

Harry could also feel Tom's…contentment, perhaps, at being able to help him. It sent a calming effect over him, and he knew nothing would go wrong. He was still, however, reacting to Hermione's emotions like a bouncy ball that had been denied the right of gravity.

Tom's outside expression betrayed his contentment though, it was annoyed and strained. Harry could tell he wanted to smile. His Harry was practically bouncing off the walls, and they weren't even in the damned prison yet. If Harry or his Gryffindor some how managed to screw this up, Voldemort was going to be furious. Especially with all the work it had took to get out of Hogwarts, poor Neville. The boy had acted as a distraction. Now the three heroes stood behind the prison. Hermione under Harry's invisibility cloak as Harry shared one with Tom.

"Stop moving so bloody much," Tom hissed

"I can't help it," Harry grinned, "I'm excited."

**:If you don't stop I will be too.:** Harry shivered and made his movements a little bolder, actually having a reason for moving this time.

Tom grabbed his hips harshly and slammed them against his own, Harry arching his back slightly as the warmth encased him, Tom hard against him. His head was tilted back and an incoherent string of hisses escaped him as his eyes dilated, his hips bucking back against the man.

**:Stop!:** Tom hissed loudly causing Hermione to turn towards the sound and glare at the two.

"Quite messing with him Harry we're almost there!" She scowled.

"How'd you know that I wasn't the one hissing?" Harry defended himself, a grin hidden under the cloak.

"Because," she smirked, "he won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable and we all know what a tease you can be when you want to. You're just as evil as he is, just in another way."

"Hermione!" Harry squeaked, causing Tom to chuckle.

She just grinned, not that Harry could see it, and continued walking.

"What? You don't think I notice these things? Now, let's go, we've only got so long before Hogwarts realizes we're gone."

Harry only rolled his eyes and began to walk causing Tom to gain his bearings and catch up before he was without an invisibility cloak.

Getting in was fairly easy, the Dementors didn't even bother them, and Harry swore he could have kissed Tom for that. They walked around the large prison, scouting the cells. They had no idea, which one Sirius was in. It was going to be a long day…

Tom had seen old Death Eaters he never wanted to be acquainted with again. Harry saw people he'd only seen in his nightmares and Hermione saw the world at its worse. These were the criminals; the lowest of the low. She almost had to smile; they had been caught, now they were imprisoned, their own fault.

They'd seen many cells with people who had black hair, but it wasn't shaggy enough. Harry eventually began to tail the line, becoming hopeless and bored. The place was huge; he was never going to find Sirius.

"Harry, come get the mutt." Tom said realizing Harry was a bit dazed.

"You found him!?"

Tom nodded and pointed to the cell he was standing in front of.

Harry walked over quickly and looked into the cell, he blinked once then stopped. "That's not my godfather." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"Yes, it is, he looks just like him." Tom argued.

"Tom that is not Sirius, I think I know what he looks like." There was a shift and all three looked back to the cell.

"Sirius? He's still alive?" The man asked in something akin to awe and hope.

Harry hissed, his eyes becoming a fiery green. "Yes, and who would be so bold to ask?"

The man stepped forward and Harry had to agree with Tom's earlier assessment. He looked almost exactly like Sirius. "Regulus Black, who are you?"

Harry grinned inside, stepping up to make the introductions before anyone could say anything. Hope, familiarity, trust…

"Lord Voldemort," the man's eyes showed curiosity as people in other cells screamed at the name, their insanity capturing them, "Harry Potter, and someone who will remain nameless for her own protection."

Regulus looked up; shock apparent on his face as he stared at those in front of him with slight fear, his Lord was here. Yet it seemed impossible.

"Harry Potter, and Lord Voldemort. I very much doubt that, the ones destined to destroy the other, why would you two be affiliated?"

**:He doesn't believe us.:** Harry pouted,

**:Perhaps Azkaban was too fast for us.:**

Hearing the hisses Regulus dropped to his knee, his head bowed. "My Lord," He acknowledged at once.

"Hey I'm here too! Besides that, if Regulus is here, then where's Sirius?" Tom just shrugged.

"Obviously: shagging Severus somewhere though that's beside the point. Now, are we releasing this man or naught? I'd rather not spend all my time in Azkaban."

Harry just nodded as Tom took out his wand with a small wave and a silent Alohomora spell the cell opened and Regulus walked out.

"Sirius is going to have a heart attack when he sees you. He'll probably think you're a doppelganger. Anyway, let's get out of here." Harry pushed Regulus under the invisibility cloak Hermione wore and then started off at a fast pace towards the way they had come, whistling so Hermione knew where to go.

"Where are we going now?" Hermione called.

"Grimmauld place!" Harry chirped, "I want to see Sirius' reaction when his long lost supposed to be dead brother shows up out of nowhere."

Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Do I get a say in this?" Regulus asked.

"Nope," that was Tom, who grunted when Harry elbowed him in ribs. "Let's just go." Tom said flatly.

The three others nodded and before anyone could claim to where exactly the whistling and voices were, the three were so far away from Azkaban that it was like they were never there.

"Hey, Tom?" Harry said idly as he watched the tiny puppy limp a few metres away.

"Yes, Harry?" Tom acknowledged as they continued to walk, Regulus and Hermione trailing behind them.

"Can we get a puppy?" He asked not, bothering to look away from the dog. Tom, however, stopped dead to turn and look at the boy before he saw the puppy, the he groaned. Hermione resisted the urge to giggle.

"No," he said and turned back around.

"Please, Tom, Please! We can't just leave him there, please!" Harry begged.

Tom sighed, turning around, Regulus and Hermione forgotten. "Why would we get a puppy? An injured one at that?"

"But we can't just leave him for an old man to find so he can leave him in a house with like forty other dogs so he can be partially eaten then buried in the back yard because the man never feds them." Harry said quickly.

Tom just stared at him in hidden horror and shock. Hermione on the other hand looked like she was going to be sick.

"Who would do that, he's an innocent little mutt?"

"My old next door neighbor," Harry answered hatefully.

Tom almost winced when he looked at Harry carefully. The boy looked dangerous. Like a younger him.

"Please, Tom!" Harry begged, bouncing back to his bubbly mood from before.

Tom just sighed again and Harry giggled, calling the dog over.

"Com'ere boy!" Harry called loudly. The dog looked toward the sound, its ears perking up. Harry opened his arms and made whistling and cooing noises as the dog's tail began to sway. The smile that lit up the young man's face as his fingers ran through the puppy's fur was amazing though, and Tom was glad he was responsible for it. When Harry met his eyes, the younger smiled shyly.

"Hey, it's a girl!" He said excitedly as he started to jog over to Tom, happily beaming at the man, the puppy yipping happily behind him. Tom half resisted the urge to smile as Harry linked his arm with his own, humming happily.

"Harry, are you even paying attention to where we are?" Tom asked, realizing they were close to Grimmauld place – Black Manor he reminded himself.

"I'm paying attention!" Harry defended, "Right Hermione?" The girl nodded as a small smile made its way onto her face as she played with the puppy.

"The house is right…..there!" Harry shouted as he pointed his finger. Thank Merlin there were no Muggles around, Tom thought.

"Fidelius charm." Hermione added when both grown men opened their mouths to say something. Tom just nodded, no wonder he could never find the damned thing.

"Alright then, let's go in,"

"You can't," Harry said simply.

"Well, why not?" Voldemort asked, losing his patience as he stared at the hyper boy.

"Because you don't know where it is,"

"You just told us where – oh, then what's the bloody address, Harry?"

"Number twelve Grimmauld place," Harry told them quietly for the first time all day. All three of the wizards and one witch closed their eyes repeating the address in their head. Slowly opening their eyes one by one, they all were revealed the house. Harry ran toward it with the puppy close behind him.

"Sirius, Sirius," he chanted until he entered the house and hollered it.

"SIRIUS!!" Soon after Sirius hollered something unintelligent back before he could be heard coming down the stairs. The dog behind Harry growling when she smelt the man.

"Hey, you've got a dog behind you." Sirius said awkwardly.

"Bad girl! No growling at snuffles." Harry scolded with his finger. The dog keened dropping her tail and head as she lay down. When Harry looked back up Sirius looked a little surprised.

"How long have you had her?"

"About ten minutes, oh Siri I have a surprise for you! As soon as Tom gets here. You're going to freak." Harry said, walking over to a couch and plopping down on it, making noises for his dog to follow.

"Should I get my wand?" Sirius joked.

"No but you can come help me name her," Harry said, petting the dog in his lap.

"Well, since she seems so protective of you, like you're her cub. How about we name here Lily?" Sirius asked, kneeling down in front of the two to pet the dog, Harry smiled down at the two.

"Yes, my own little guardian, Lily." He continued to pet Lily with Sirius. All three heard as the door opened to Tom's curses. Hermione being the first one in site smiling at the scene Godfather and Son made.

"He kind of had a row with the plants in front after you left. He's not too happy."

"What attacked him?"

"The daises, he lost," Hermione answered, whispering the last part, causing Harry to giggle.

"What are you laughing at you Horrible child?" Tom complained as he walked in to the room, Regulus trailing behind him.

"You." Harry pulled Sirius onto the couch. "Siri meet your long lost brother, Regulus." Harry continued dramatically, Hermione rolled her eyes and Tom just stood there trying to act as if he wasn't sulking. He, the Dark lord, did not lose to a garden of daises.

"We broke him out of Azkaban. We thought he was you."

"Well, you can't exactly tell them apart." Tom said coolly.

Harry glared at him before turning back to the brothers.

"Anyway, I wanted to see the look on your face when we brought him back. It was worth it," the boy said, yawning. Sirius was so shocked he just sat on the couch, staring at his brother as Harry lay against his side, his eyes closing slowly.

"Sirius," the younger Black greeted.

"Brother," the two stared each other down for a moment.

"You have a son?" Regulus asked watching as Harry dozed against his brother.

"No, he's my godson: Harry Potter."

"Yes, I remember him saying something like that in Azkaban. But didn't you kill his parents?" Regulus asked, turning to look at Voldemort, his voice wavering as he looked at the man he had once tried to disown himself from. He still had respect for the man, but that respect came out of fear. Especially since the day the man had sent his Death Eaters after him.

"No, I did not, Dumbledore did." Tom said calmly as he walked over to the couch and scoped Harry up. Lily jumping off the couch to follow the two as Voldemort took Harry up to his bedroom; up the stairs and the third door to the right by Sirius' directions.

"So, how'd you end up in Azkaban? I thought that was my profile."

Regulus made himself comfortable on the chair across from Sirius. "Well, when Dumbledore found out where I was, he was bent on turning me light and when nothing worked, he imprisoned me. I think the verdict was Death Eater Responsible for Ministry official's death. Bollocks really."

Sirius nodded. "Yea, he's not really on anyone's favourites at the moment."

"Harry Potter and Voldemort…" Sirius nodded.

"Weird how that worked out, but as they say: there's a fine line between love and hate."

"Must have been a very fine line."

"Well, Voldemort didn't actually kill his parents, like he said: it was Dumbledore. The man used Imperio on Tom. Then, when he was under the spell, he had him murder Harry's parents." Regulus hummed; genius.

Harry mewled and Lily barked. The Dark Lord was not having fun. After having carried Harry up to his bed he had laid the boy down, but before he could go anywhere he was yanked off his feet as he tried to get away. Harry's hand was clutching his shirt.

Lily wouldn't shut up because when he fell a resounding crash echoed in the house and she thought there was an intruder. So after gaining his semblance, he stood and lay besides Harry, wide awake before Lily started to calm and joined the two on the bed.

"Is that why they get along so well? They have a common enemy in mind?"

"No, I think its deeper then that; besides a few select people who know, myself not included. He's the only one who's treated Harry like Harry."

Regulus just looked at him curiously.

"Harry has always been The-Boy-Who-Lived, The chosen one, and the beacon of the light. In truth, however, he is none of those things. He is a boy who has never known anything but what others have let him have. It's truly spiteful how they treat him." Sirius stopped himself. Knowing that if he didn't he would speak his mind angrily until all of his problems about how Harry was treated were voiced.

"Then why doesn't he just vanish?"

"Because then he would be leaving the ones he loved in danger, and he wouldn't be able to live with himself if they were hurt."

"You're right, Sirius, he wouldn't be able to live with himself. That's why he spends time with Voldemort, with Tom. He realized the only way to save us is to save himself. Once Harry used to fear Voldemort; although now as his friend I fear what would happen if Voldemort disappeared. I fear that more than I fear Dumbledore. That man has no right in Harry's life anymore. Harry deserves happiness after the world fighting against him for so long. He deserves the chance to be himself." Hermione said softly as she leaned against the doorway.

"You don't hate Voldemort?" Regulus questioned, Hermione shook her head.

"I never hated him, fear at moments? Yes, but only because he reminded me of what Harry could become in the future,"

Sirius let his head fall into his hands as his elbows sat on his opened knees. "How could this have been blown out of proportions so?"

"Well there's three factors; Dumbledore, his abusive relatives, and you."

Sirius looked up at the last two. "Wait me? Why me? NO scratch that, his Abusive relatives?! I'll fucking murder them. I don't care if they're Lily's kin! I'll murder those muggles."

"One's already finished thanks to Dumbledore, the others really weren't worth much, although the things the one did was enough to make up for all three of them."

"How do you know Hermione? Why would he tell you but no one else?"

"He didn't tell me Sirius. I felt it. I felt his pain, and some times I knew exactly where  
he'd been beaten or cut, and I knew how long he had the wounds. The last time he's eaten. I knew everything and it hurt. He told no one, he was too scared."

Regulus shook his head in imitation of his brother. He'd only known this boy for a few hours and he knew the boy's life held more horrors than a Death Eater's.

"Why was he so hyper?" Sirius asked suddenly, "That's not like him, he's usually passive."

"Harry's an empath, Sirius, not only was he feeling his own emotions, he was feeling mine. He felt the urge to act more freely on those feelings because of this. Especially since no one was around to tell him it was wrong. Besides, it's nice to see him happy."

"Yeah, it is nice. I'm glad he's able to feel that way around you guys."

"Sirius, he does the same with you, but your not always alone with people he trusts. Don't feel left out, you know he loves you."

Sirius smiled up at her softly.

Tom groaned, Harry sure didn't look it, but damn was he heavy. At least he was eating enough. Lily growled in her sleep and Harry let go of him to turn over. Tom almost leap up in joy…almost, Dark Lords do not leap. He slowly sat up and pulled himself away from the bed and out of the room, Lily watching him lazily until he closed the door behind himself.

He stretched when he got into the hall, bones popping back into place.

He walked to the stairs and listened to the other three people softly. After standing there for a moment and hearing all he needed to hear, he began his descent down the stairs, a cold mask in place.

The voices stopped when he reached the bottom of the stairs, all eyes turning to him. He merely ignored them and sat down on a chair on the other side of the walkway, parallel to Regulus.

"Talking about something you can't say in front of me?" He asked, silently amused at their behavior.

"No! Not at all we-"

"I know what you were talking about Granger and I don't appreciate it. Harry is his own person. By talking about him behind his back like that, you are acting exactly like the person he is trying to distance himself from. I do not own him, so I cannot act for him, but I will tell you that the path you are leading yourself down is corrupt. If and when he finds out, and don't doubt he will. He has a knack for finding things out that hurt him. He will be broken or maybe even furious; it just depends on what day it is." And with that Tom Apparated back up stairs. Leaving Sirius and Hermione to sit in the echoing silence; ashamed.

Tom's eyes were blazing red as he walked back into the room. His anger diminished as soon as he set his eyes on Harry. The boy way curled up on the bed, his hands clutching his head as he cried in pain; Lily whining from the end of the bed as she watched her master in pain.

Tom sat on the bed and pulled Harry's head into his lap, running his fingers through the boy's hair until he opened his eyes blurrily, intertwining his own fingers with Tom's.

"Why were you so angry?" he asked softly.

Tom just smiled down at him awkwardly, afraid the slightest sound or movement would break the moment as he continued to run his fingers through Harry's hair.

"I'm not going to get anyone in trouble, you'll find out for yourself eventually, I promise."

Harry nodded a small smile on his face. At least he had a legitimate reason for not telling. "Where is everyone?" he nuzzled into Tom's touch as he closed his eyes and sighed softly.

"Down in the sitting room,"

"Ah well, I guess I'm up now." Harry sighed, standing. He was hungry; he rubbed his stomach and looked around the room.

"How long are we going to stay here?" Harry asked idly as he walked out of the room.

"It's up to you." Tom answered, watching Harry idly. He seemed passive, yet he was oddly so. Harry just nodded as he jumped down the stairs. As he entered the sitting room all eyes turned to him and silence fell over the room.

"Should I leave the room so you can continue your conversation?" he asked coldly, realizing how the room became tense as they looked at him. As he looked over everyone he could feel the awkward emotions flowing of them shame, curiosity, fear.

"Harry, we really weren't talking about anything serious-"

"Hermione, I walk into a room and all motion and sound ceases, do you honestly think I'm going to believe that?" His voice was even as a glass lamp above the fireplace exploded. Tom didn't even enter the room; if the damn mudblood and blood traitor didn't want to heed him, he wasn't going to say anything.

"Harry really…" Hermione tried, about to lay her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Harry spat, not even having to step back as Hermione froze at the harsh tone.

"Aren't you jumping to conclusions Harry?" Sirius tried to ask softly. Harry tuned a glare at him.

"No, Sirius, I'm not and from all people, I didn't think you would talk behind my back like that. Apparently, you're just like everyone else." Harry said: a tremor in his voice as he turned and stormed from the room. Tom coming out into view to give the two main offenders glares worthy of death before chasing after Harry.

"Harry, stop!" He called loudly before walking a bit faster to catch up. Harry only ran faster out of the house, running to the garden in the back of the house to hide amongst the bush; his size being hidden easily.

Tom found him though and walked towards him slowly, about to rest his hand on the boy's shoulder like Hermione almost had.

"Don't touch me, Tom." Harry said soft yet fierce.

"And why not? You don't seem to mind my touch any other time." Tom treaded cautiously as he argued the boy.

"If you touch me," Harry turned to look Tom in the eye, "I'll kill you." Tom looked at the boy, he was serious. His hand fell from the place it had been suspended.

"Alright." Harry answered nonchalantly before disappearing; apparating to some unknown place. Harry fell to his knees, his fist meeting the ground. Dammit.

"I hate you. I swear I do." Harry said as his eyes blurred.

As soon as Voldemort's feet hit the manor's floor, every Death Eater in the world clutched their arm in pain before they were shortly kneeling in front of their lord. Most followers watched on warily as Voldemort's eyes shone with a deadly light as he held his wand languidly, as if expecting to use it.

"The Ministry," he said, "has survived far too long on its own. I believe it is time that it had help on its course to destruction." Several Death Eaters smirked under their masks.

"I want everyone in on this, there will be no mistakes. Some of you are to guard your fellow Death Eaters while they bombard the place. No one is going to be found. You will leave no one behind. If you are dying then you need to have your fellow either decimate what remains of you or Apparate your self the bloody hell out of there. If you fail tonight you will wish there was a spot on this earth that you could hide. Now, kill who you want but remember to take prisoners, we need some leverage. Do not let the Aurors realize your identity; if you stumble across any especially difficult Aurors, you may kill them. Until then, follow through with the orders you have been given by your lieutenants, all of you will be debriefed in a few days concerning the forwarding of the plans. Now leave."

The Death Eaters Apparated out almost happily, sick smiles on their faces as they left, one stayed behind however.

"My lord," they kneeled.

"Bellatrix, what is it?" he asked as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Hogwarts is getting restless."

"That's their problem. I don't even know where he is. He'll go back when he's ready, and they can deal with out me for a few weeks." He said.

She nodded before she too Apparated.

**:What's stuck up your ass?:** He turned to glare at Nagini

**:You really have a way with words.:** he replied tiresomely.

**:Ah, no, I believe the term would be blunt. Now, what's wrong with you? You look like someone's snapped your wand in two.:** She slithered over to his feet staring up at him intently.

**:Nothing is wrong Nagini, it'll pass in a few hours.:** He answered standing to go to his study. He needed firewhiskey, maybe even something stronger.

Hermione had returned to school the same day they had left, but Harry ignored her when she tried to talk to him, or get him to go back to the school. After he cursed her into silence in front of Regulus and Sirius, no one attempted to talk to him again unless he struck up the conversation. Harry wasn't too upset about it though, Hermione was at Hogwarts and he was able to stay at Grimmauld place with out anyone nagging him.

"I'm leaving for a while." Harry said shortly as he walked passed Sirius, the man's black traveling cloak thrown over his shoulder as he wore a pair of muggle jeans and a black shirt.

"Where are you leaving too?"

"Gringotts and Diagon Alley." It wasn't a lie he'd be passing both.

"Alright, don't get yourself kidnapped or hurt." Sirius joked as he turned back to the television that was in the sitting room. Harry just hummed before he left, walking out into the street to hold out his wand arm. The Knight Bus appeared a few seconds later, Stan spewing his greeting as he welcomed Harry. The boy just ignored him before giving him the amount due to ride and offering an idle: Diagon Alley.

Harry found himself a bed in the back, empty and dimmed by the light. He fell against it harshly and sighed. Hopefully it wouldn't take long to get to Diagon Alley, maybe five minutes.

It was actually only a few seconds before Harry was off the bus, however, and pushed into the crowds of Diagon Alley. Harry, pulling his hood up, somehow made his way into Knockturn alley. His eyes adjusting to the darkness, he almost smiled; no one in Knockturn would care to know who he was or care if he was there. He actually didn't have a reason for being there, he just wanted to get out, and with the mood he was in this felt like a place that was calling to him.

He walked around for a while, looking idly at stores as he passed them. It was almost exactly like Diagon alley except it was dark and gloomy. Harry passed by a pet shop and stopped just a few feet past the door. Maybe…

The bell rung above the door as he made his way in, there were all types of magical beings he'd never seen. He heard talking from the side of him and turned to see a small dragon hanging from a support beam staring at him with red eyes. Tom's face instantly pierced his mind with almost the same striking red eyes. Harry cursed himself under his breath as he made himself forget about Tom.

Slytherin green scales and Gryffindor red eyes, as he walked passed the small dragon it spoke.

**:Another costumer looking for nothing I suppose.:**

Harry blinked, weren't Dragons supposed to speak draconian? **:Why do you speak like a snake?:** Harry asked idly, unconsciously switching to Parseltongue. The dragon looked over to him with amused eyes.

**:Eh, a speaker. Haven't seen one of those since the heirs of Slytherin.:**

Harry just grinned a little.**:I know of one.:**

The dragon inclined her head as Harry walked over to her. He held out his arm and she flew down to him, hovering for a moment before plopping down on his arm. He was so transfixed by her eyes; he had yet to realize the store owner had come up beside them.

"She usually doesn't take so well to strangers, for the thirty-seven years I've own this shop I don't think once has she moved from her post. You must be worth her attention."

"Perhaps." Harry said dully, the man looked unnerved, as Harry seemed to have a silent conversation with the dragon.

"She's only thirteen galleons and fifty seven sickles." Harry just nodded.

"Is there anyway for me to pay without having to go to Gringotts and come back?" The man nodded.

"Yes, all stores are given a log book, the costumer merely signs their name and drops a bit of blood on their name and the money will be transferred." Harry nodded, following the man back to the counter where the owner set out a book, leaving him to greet another customer.

By the time the owner got back Harry was gone, all that proved he was every there was the missing dragon and the signed logbook.

_Harry Potter 16.06_

A tint of red still remained on the name. The shopkeeper's eyes were wide as he stared at the name, shaking his head in amazement.

**:You're kind of small for a dragon.:** Harry said deeply, emphasizing the small. The dragon just hissed at him.

**:I may be small but at least I don't look like you.:** Harry snorted.

**:I'm human, I'm suppose to look this way.:**

**:And this is how I am suppose to look.:** Harry rolled his eyes at the dragon's antics.

**:So then, what shall we call you?:** Harry pondered to the small dragon as the two made their way down Knockturn alley.

**:How about Kiata?:** Harry asked, before he stopped walking, his body frozen in horror.**:Morphin…:** The man in questioned turned to Harry and an almost insane grin took over his disgusting features.

**:Tom…:** Harry pleaded to thin air as the ground shook and the smell of rotting wood and destructive magic carried through the air. **:Run Kiata.:** Was all Harry hissed before he took off running.

Tom stared at the wall in front of him. He would not move. No matter how fast he could feel his heart beat. No matter how terrified he seemed. No matter what emotions he felt from the boy; he would not move. He continued to stare at the wall, his sixth firewhiskey half full in his hand.

**:Tom:**

His resolve broke; the glass fell to the floor as he Apparated to where Harry was. The boy ran right past him and he was about to ask why before he looked straight ahead of himself to see Morphin.

**:Oh ah, its little Riddle!:** he teased before baring his teeth at Kiata who had almost struck him.

**:Kiata! Get away, I said run not attack him!:** Tom looked back to see Harry leaning against a brick building, almost hiding in the alley way it formed.

**:Master is defenseless, you do not run from someone like him! He should already be dead.:**

:My thoughts exactly.: Tom hissed

**:Another speaker-:**

:Kiata get your bleeding draconian ass over here: The dragon bared it's fangs at the man in front of her before obediently making her way over to Harry, but not before snaking her tongue out to taste Tom.

"I leave you alone for two days and you've already gotten yourself into trouble." Tom withdrew his wand trying to aim it steadily on Morphin, his vision doubling as he moved to stand straight.

"Are you drunk?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I've had a few."

Harry let his head thump against the brick wall in front of him. "Why don't you just Apparate us out of here?"

"Dunno where we'd end up." Harry groaned this time before running over to Tom.

"Give me your damn wand." Tom handed it over without complaint and Harry leveled it at Morphin.

_Silencio, Incendio, Diffindo, Furnunculus, Levicorpus, Mullfiato,_ and moving his wand Harry muttered aloud_ Spectumsempra_ and watched as blood painted the clearing, Morphin snarling and yelling his pain. Turning, he grabbed the entranced Tom and booked it, finding the nearest exit to Knockturn as he appeared out of the alley way between Ollivander's Wands and another store which he hadn't ever heard of.

"Well, next time I need someone tortured I know who to call." Tom offered off handedly.

Harry just snorted as he shoved the man's wand back into the hand he had been holding before he walked off.

"Hey, where are you going?!"

"To find Kiata."

"Who?"

"My dragon." Harry hissed turning his gaze to the drunken dark lord in front of him.

**:You don't have to search for me. I'm quite capable of finding myself, thank you.: **Kiata said as she flew up behind Harry and let her head trail underneath his hand. He looked down at her softly.

**:You probably can, I was just worried.: **She nodded her head and he continued to run his fingers along her scales with out her prompting. He turned his attention back to Tom.

"Why did you come if you were too pissed to do anything?" T

om turned away.

"I wish you weren't drunk right now, because if you weren't I'd hit you." Harry turned to walk away, and found Tom's hand on his shoulder.

"I said don't touch me."

"To damn bad Potter, what is with you? Your little friends piss you off and suddenly I'm the fucking bad guy? I thought we were through with this. And I don't care what you said; you don't seem to know what you want anymore so for once I'm going to listen to that small voice that sees reason. What is wrong with you?" Tom looked shocked as he was suddenly on his back, a hand resting on his jaw, wincing when the tender touch shot pain into him.

"You punched me…"

Harry nodded, losing his fire as he realized just Who he had punched. He was about to back away when a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the floor.

"Tell me what is wrong." Harry shook his head as Tom held him against his chest.

"Tell me or I'm not letting go, I don't care if we're in public."

Harry just struggled to get away.

"Let me go!"

Tom shook his head and Harry became more insistent with his struggles even as they were weakening.

"Please, let me go!" He pleaded.

Tom shook his head again, holding firm to the idea that the boy needed to talk.

"Please,"

Tom started. Why was he crying? He laced his fingers with Harry's and rested his head on the boy's.

"I'm just as stubborn as you are, Harry." He said softly.

The boy just squeezed his hands momentarily. "I'm so stupid."

Tom didn't interrupt even though he thought the boy was far from stupid.

"You even told me; _'who are you trying to manipulate, because it isn't me._' Even with that I kept to my game with you." Harry let his head fall back against the older man's shoulder.

"Though it isn't a game anymore, is it Harry?"

The boy just shook his head and pulled his knees to his chest resting his head on them as their joined hands lay against his shins.


	10. Worth It

Title: Manipulation Is Key  
Authoress: Meikouaikitsune  
Beta: Me for the moment. My beta went MIA.  
Warnings: Slash, Language, Character Death, Self Mutilation.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That's all J.K.R.

Chapter: 10  
Words:4,570

* * *

Bellatrix smiled as she waltzed through the Ministry. After weeks and weeks of planning it was finally her lord's. The Ministry had fallen. Although to be exact the weak had fallen while those with the same ideals as her Lord had held strong and now the Ministry, The Unspeakables and everything that was key to the Wizarding World was theirs'.

It had started with the spies who resided in the Ministry under the instruction of her lord. Then the ideals of those people spread, and with them: doubt. The lives of the spies had been those of luxury and the people saw what the other side had to offer, and it didn't take long for people to change their ideas.

"Avery, the ones who have rebelled; are they being held?"

The man nodded.

"Has every section fallen, have the Officials been able to claim more then fifty percent of the building?"

The man nodded, this time having more information. "There were few who weren't aware of tonight's attack, an attack at all really. They were just waiting for the time to switch sides and a reason to do it after most of our insiders talked to them. The few who rebelled were apart of the Wizengamot and The Minister along with his Secretary; Dolores Umbridge."

Bellatrix nodded. "And what of the Unspeakables?"

"None opposed, they all sided with us, and the person they say to be Our Lord's equal." Avery answered and Bellatrix smiled softly, the boy had so many people behind him and he had yet to realize it.

"Alright. No one gets in and no one gets out. At some point the people who switched sides will be able to leave but not until we have both their magical signature on file and their name. You may leave." Avery nodded and went to do as such with the others.

"C'mon, stop, I'm going to fall with you if you don't." Harry laughed slightly as he pushed Tom back up.

"I can't 'elp it, my world's spinning, you're the only thing holding me up." Tom grumbled.

"It's not my fault you got yourself pissed."

"Actually, it is, and when you're in the comfort of your own home it's quite fetching, you should try it sometime."

Harry elbowed the man in the ribs softly.

"What the bleeding hell was that for?"

"Just shut up, you're smarter that way." Harry said lightly, causing Tom to sulk.

"Right, right. Anyway, what were you doing in Knockturn Alley?"

Harry just shrugged. "'Dunno really, I just decided to leave the house and eventually made my way through the alley; looking at the stores as I passed."

"You still haven't gone back to Hogwarts?"

Harry shook his head.

"I don't have a reason. Originally, I went to get away from my family, but now I have somewhere to go and the company at Hogwarts is worse then the company at the Dursleys'."

"You could still always spy for me."

"Tom, you're a teacher, you can do that yourself."

"Ah but see, I hear what the staff allows me. You hear everything by way of student body."

Again Harry shrugged. "Fine, but if I have to go back so do you."

"Fine." Tom partially tripped as Harry yelped and they both lost their balance and fell. Harry sighed in frustration and smacked his head against the ground.

"Don't do that, you'll break something."

"Hopefully my sanity, it's been a long life." Tom just rolled his eyes.

"Hold on."

"Why?"

"I'm going to try and Apparate us."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you're bleedin' pissed,"

Tom just rolled his eyes and grabbed Harry's arm before they were both gone from the street with a resounding crack.

They landed in a hallway with marble walls and floors, and Harry ended up on his bottom again as he stared up at the woozy Dark Lord.

"Where in the nine hells are we?"

"I think you have a bit of an attitude today, Mr. Potter."

"Tom," Harry whined as he sat up, wanting an answer to his question.

"Fine, I believe we're at the ministry. I wonder where my Death Eaters are." Tom added absently.

"Why would they be here?" the boy asked cautiously.

"Oh,"

"Tom."

"I sent them to capture it?" Tom offered.

"You can't just expect to waltz in and think it's going to fall into your hands, you've got to take into account the Aurors, the Ministry officials, the Minister, the Unspeakables…"

"The who?"

"The Unspeakables."

"Who are they?"

Harry looked at him with his mouth open and his eyes wide. "You don't know?"

"I wouldn't ask if I did."

"Okay, you see the Unspeakables are like the world's defense force. The world just doesn't know it. They're everyday people who sit and observe the world as it moves, only appearing as who they really are when the world needs them. They're powerful too."

"How do you know this?"

"I know one."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you, I'd be breaking a vow without their permission."

Tom just nodded his head as he began to walk aimlessly with Harry besides him. "Right, well, we better find Bellatrix, or Rudolphus: we really need to get home."

Harry nodded, as funny as it was to him that the Darkest Lord of all time sounded like a bumbling idiot at the moment. He'd rather get home. "Hey…where'd Kiata go?"

Tom shrugged. "Probably to Black Manor, she can smell your scent and at the moment that's probably where it's fresher. She'll probably be waiting there for you when you return."

Harry nodded, it sounded logical enough.

"On that subject, I thought Dumbledore was the secret keeper of Grimmauld place?" Tom said questionably.

"Well, he was, but Sirius convinced him to let me become the keeper since I had as much right to the house as anyone, and it was done awhile ago when Dumbledore could control me through my naivety. I guess I fucked up that though." Harry said grinning.

"It did take a long time to get him to do it though, if it hadn't been for Sirius I don't think it would have happened."

"What'd he do?"

"Well, he threatened to ban them from his property and stop their meetings. You do know that Grimmauld place is actually the Order's Headquarters right?"

"I do now,"

"Oh so you didn-"

"Dolohov, I want it acknowledged in the Daily Prophet that the Ministry has taken a different side in the war. MacNair, I want you to find Yaxley and have him contact the Sirens. His wife is one of them we maybe able to capture their loyalty."

"Very good, Bellatrix, and here I thought you needed an order to do things right." Tom said slowly from the doorway. Over a dozen figures turned and bowed their heads in acknowledgement towards him. He waved his hand to dismiss them and everyone went back to their event.

"My Lord, Sir Harry." Bellatrix acknowledged.

"Quit calling me that Bella, we're Family. You can stop with the titles." Complained Harry, the woman just smiled softly at him and nodded her head.

"Bellatrix, I'm going to be blunt because I know I'll make a bigger fool out of myself if I don't," Harry mouthed 'he's drunk' as Tom continued to talk, "we need help getting home, more specifically to my Manor. Harry cannot Apparate and I'm not able to."

The woman nodded. "Would you prefer a port key or a group Apparation?"

"How about a Portkey?" Harry intervened.

Bellatrix nodded as she reached next to her and grabbed a blank parchment off a desk. With a softly spoken 'portus' she handed the two the parchment before they disappeared. Tom falling on Harry as the two were forced through space before they landed in Tom's greeting room. Both breathing heavily as they tried to regain their senses.

Tom laid his head in the crook of Harry's neck, too lethargic to really move at all.

"You smell like alcohol."

"I've been drinking."

"But it's still there." Harry continued to whisper, too afraid to break the moment.

"I would think so." Tom said softly as he rolled onto his elbows above Harry, looking down at the teen. Harry's cheeks bled red, matching the hue of Tom's over heated skin.

Tom leaned down slowly, giving the teen a chance to turn his face away, though before he knew it Harry's fingers were laced through his hair and the boy was nibbling on his lips gently. His fingers playing along Tom's back before the man lost his strength and straddled Harry's waist as his own fingers twined through Harry's hair.

Tom moaning as Harry's tongue ran across his lips asking for entrance. It was strange and enthralling to have his Harry like this, he was so use to being the dominant one. He moved slowly as Harry's tongue entered his mouth, both moaning as their erections brushed against one another's. Tom tried to pull away realizing that, while he was drunk, it wasn't right for him to take advantage of Harry.

"No…" Harry moaned.

"Lu-Harry, I'm drunk." He tried to reason.

"That's your fault." Harry whined as he pulled Tom's lips back to meet his as he squirmed beneath him, the floor biting into his back.

"Stop,"

"No." Harry continued, moaning when Tom bucked against him. One of his hands pulling both of Harry's into his grip, holding them above Harry's head against the floor. His lips traveled everywhere on Harry they could reach before he trailed them down to the younger's neck. His thrusts falling out of their rhythmic movement as Tom became lost on Harry. The boy moaned loudly and let his head push back against the floor.

"Please…" Harry begged, whimpering as Tom sucked on his neck.

"Please, what?" Tom asked breathlessly.

"I don't…know, just don't stop."

Tom smirked as he moved back to Harry's neck, the boy bucking wildly beneath him. Kisses that tasted of Firewhiskey landed themselves everywhere on Harry they could manage, Harry himself hoping to taste them again. The boy arched against the floor and Tom moaned loudly; he wouldn't last much longer.

Tom entwined his hands with Harry's and laid them by Harry's head kissing the boy harshly on the lips as he pushed him as hard as he could against the floor. Both their breaths were harsh and Harry couldn't figure out if he was even on the ground any more it felt so good.

"TO-" his scream was cut off as Tom kissed him heatedly, Harry's body shuttering as he fell from his high, Tom also crossing the brink. Falling on to Harry, he closed his eyes and held the teen close as Harry nuzzled into the nape of his neck, his eyes closing tiredly.

"Remus Lupin." Bellatrix held her hand out to the wolf as she greeted the man.

"Lestrange." He greeted formally. "How's Harry?" he asked fondly.

"He's good, I just sent him home; it seems my lord was too drunk to do anything but walk." Remus shook his head.

"Would I be right to say the Werewolves you ally yourself with have allied themselves to Harry and My Lord?" Remus nodded.

"Yes, they've decided that while Dumbledore has offered us freedom, he has not offered us a secure place in the future. My clan believes that with Harry as the heart behind the rule and Voldemort as the determination, things will change for the better."

"I quite agree; now the Unspeakables, I realize you must be kept a secret but I need to know who they are so we know who and who not to relay information and other things to."

"Well, let's see…"

The Auror was silent as he walked down the streets of Knockturn Alley, his magical eye moving rapidly as he watched people pass by him and as he passed by others. There were so many magical signatures; Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter, Narcissa Malfoy, Morphin Marvolo…Alaster paused, the man was supposed to be dead. He continued on taking everything he saw in.

"Welcome to Weasley Wizard Wheezes!" Fred called as a little boy and his mother walked in. Another woman following the mother who spoke in a foreign language to her as her son roamed the store.

"And don't forget that the boy will never be able to show his face in the light again. The beacon of light letting himself wash into the darkness how ironic. Though what gets me the most is that fool Dumbledore who supposedly had the boy under control. It goes to show you how the world works now a day." The woman behind her nodded.

"I know what you mean, why I was just talking to Narcissa Malfoy the other day, and all she would go one about was how the man responsible for her husband's death would pay. No one has any true allegiances anymore. I remember the days when Narcissa would boast about being dark." The mother nodded as she paid for the Tongue Turning Gum her son had chose.

George watching the women idly as Fred rang them up happily. Once they were gone George disappeared into the back of the store.

Percy quirked his lips as he looked around The Minister of Magick's office after the building had been evacuated of resistance. There really was nothing of great importance in the room. Only a few folders on Harry Potter, Dumbledore and Regulus black, he took out a piece of parchment and held it in his view. Whispering a Latin phrase the room's picture appeared on the parchment before he rolled it up and walked from the room like he was never there.

At Hogwarts three teachers sat around a table in the Room of Requirements, discussing the rumors they had heard from their classes as well as the behavior of the head of the light.

Fluer Délacour walked her way into the rooms of her favourite Quidditch player and sat across from the girl.

"Alicia." She greeted as the two began to talk.

Harry woke up to sunlight in his eyes and arms around his stomach as he received a warm tranquil feeling. He turned slowly to look at Tom. The man was still asleep as small puffs of air escaped his lips and he continued to hold Harry loosely. The boy grinned as he stretched out, his muscles oddly lax.

"Mornin'," Tom mumbled as he turned over.

"Oh no you don't, wake up!" Harry laughed as he pulled the blanket away from the sleeping Dark Lord.

"Leave me alone, I want to sleep. I have a bloody headache."

"Well, you should have thought about that before getting totally pissed yesterday."

Tom looked over at the boy as last nights events played out in his hangover muddled mind and Harry's smile faded.

"Why are you so angry?" The boy asked weakly.

Tom just shook his head and stood from the mattress in the middle of the room. He stretched and Harry remained quiet.

Harry walked away from the area, leaving Tom in the receiving room. He was guilty. Tom regretted it and he was angry about it too. Tom hadn't wanted what had happened last night. Now he was angry with him and the boy couldn't stay in the same room with the man at the moment because of that. He could feel the emotions leaking off him. He knew! He knew that something like this would happen. People only wanted him around when he was useful and when he wasn't: they wanted him gone.

It seemed Tom was the same; Harry resisted the tears that threatened to spill. He had let himself fall into this mess; he wouldn't become weak now. He walked around until he found the kitchens, almost throwing himself into a chair that stood by the counters. A house elf appeared and he ordered breakfast even though he was positive he wouldn't be able to eat it.

Tom cursed. What in the nine levels of hell had led him to do what he did last night? He had taken advantage of Harry's trust in him; he had practically raped the boy last night. Pinning him to the floor like some wild animal as he got off, then waking up to see the boy smiling at him unsurely, it was like adding salt to the wound. He sighed as he made his way to his quarters, intent on a mind refreshing shower and clean clothes.

"Fluer, from Beauxbatons, I believe she's a quarter Veela, has she told you where their allegiances lay?" Bellatrix questioned as she and Remus walked throughout the Ministry, discussing the possible allies of all of the Unspeakables.

"I believe they are with Harry but only because he saved Ms Délacour's younger sister in the Triwizard tournament, forfeiting his chance as a Triwizard tournament finalist in exchange for saving someone he didn't know. They believe he would be someone fitting of changing the Wizarding world in the right direction."

Bellatrix nodded, it was all falling into place. They had everyone allied with them except the Giants, the Vampires, and the Sirens.

The Sirens were still unknown, but as for the Vampires. They were playing neutral; there was no way to convince them otherwise. They had been in hiding for so long that they decided to stay that way, living by the standards of the younger world.

The giants were unknown as well but either way the best thing would be for them to stay out of the war all together. At the moment they were more likely to side with Dumbledore. They needed someone to advise them otherwise.

"Do we have anyone that can negotiate with the Giants to stay out of the war?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Remus said shortly.

"Is there anyone they trust enough for us to send there?"

"No, the only half giant or giant I know at all is of the light." Bellatrix nodded.

"Til we meet again Mr. Lupin."

"Yes, until then Bellatrix." The man said before he turned to leave the room to the nearest apparation point.

&TJGHLTF

After a very awkward conversation where Harry's only words were; 'When can we go back to Hogwarts?' and 'Yeah, I'm sure.'. Harry found himself with a hand full of Floo Powder and a funk he couldn't get out of. Tom's behavior towards him hadn't changed from what it had been at the beginning of the year. And while usually he would have been glad of that fact, at the moment it just made him want to choke as he cried. The worst part was: he didn't know why that was.

"Are you sure you want to go back? Just the other day you said you didn't have a reason for returning."

"Yeah, I'm sure." It was like a mantra now Tom had asked him so many different times whether or not he was ready. Harry found it useless though, if Tom were disappointed in him, why would he ask so many questions that made it seem like he cared. Harry just pushed his thoughts away and threw the floo into the fire. His destination was Tom's office and as he tumbled out of the fireplace he made a beeline for the door; making it into the corridors before Tom came through the floo.

From what Harry could tell by the light in the Hallways it was around lunchtime. That meant he could show up at his next class avoiding lunch and the awkward questioning that would come but first he had to do something.

Gbajgslfkjndd;qwaefnanf;wqafhn;

Hermione sat in the Library, an array of books in front of her as she ate a sandwich she had snagged before arriving. Of course, she was in the back of the library, away from Madam Pince.

She looked up when someone coughed lightly; for a moment she almost thought it was the librarian, getting ready to scold her. She looked up and frowned, almost grimaced as she saw Harry.

"Hi," he had greeted her awkwardly.

"Hello," she turned her attention back to her book, blocking her empathy as she continued to eat her sandwich.

Harry just stared between her and his feet, shuffling them nervously. "Look Hermione, when we were at Grimmauld place, I'm sorry, I really am. Please, please, don't be mad at me." He begged weakly, which made Hermione look up in worry; she had never heard him sound so…broken. She was worried for reason too; Harry looked on the brink of tears when she met his face.

"Harry, what's wrong?" He just shook his head.

"Nothing, just don't be mad."

"I'm not mad," she said standing up, "I just didn't know what to expect." She hugged him and he put his arms around her tightly. She pulled away and before he could say anything pulled him further into the library between two bookcases. She sat against the back wall and pulled him down into her lap.

"You're to skinny," she said playfully as she hugged him.

"How are you?" he asked quietly, leaning into her.

"Fine fine, same old Hogwarts; house rivalries, Quidditch debates, mean snakes. You know the norm, but it has been boring with out you and Tom here. No one to stir anything up." She felt how Harry tensed at Tom's name and decided to steer the subject elsewhere. "Oh, did you know there's a Hogsmeade weekend this week? They're scheduling it so that people can get their Christmas shopping done before the Yule ball. This way everyone can get what they need without having to rush around,"

"Are you going?"

"Only if you're accompanying me." She said softly.

"I don't want to go, and I don't need to either. I'm not doing anything for Christmas this year." They both looked up as a Slytherin girl walked past, giggling as she disappeared out of their sight.

"You have loads to do this Christmas, like spend it with me here and buy me a gift and let me pile gifts on you as we sneak around the castle. Messing with slimy Slytherins, and you have to help me find a gift for some one."

Harry looked up, his will faltering at how excited Hermione sounded. "What if I already did?" She looked at him pointedly. "Fine, geez, but who do I have to help you find a gift for?" He looked over to find her a red scarlet. He gasped.

"Hermione!"

"What!? It's not that bad." She mumbled.

"Who is it then?" He got a mumbled reply.

"Hermione," he called in a sing song voice.

"I said Blaise Zabini." Harry started laughing softly and Hermione hit him.

"The Slytherin? We're on the same page right?"

"Yes, the Slytherin, do you have a problem with that?"

"No, not at all, but why?"

"I don't have to be smart around him; I don't have to be strong. He said he finds me fascinating, and he never lies to me. If I ask him a question; he just tells me the cold hard truth. Yet at the same time, I find his words the most meaningful." Hermione said softly.

"Sounds to me like you're in love." He said as he laid back on her, closing his eyes and not bothering to open them when another person walked by, giggling.

"You would know." She shot back softly.

"I would, but I don't." Harry said sadly.

Hermione tightened her arms around him. Maybe he would answer some of her questions now that he was calm.

"What happened?"

Harry just shook his head and Hermione felt emotions flood her; shame, regret, sadness – the worst of them all as it almost consumed her.

"What did he do to you Harry?"

Harry turned and hid his face in her chest. "Nothing, nothing at all; I did it all by myself. I let my self do something I promised I wouldn't; I started to care for him, forgetting who he was."

She wrapped her arms around him. "Have you talked?"

"No, he didn't say anything…and I was just too intent on getting away…I don't think I like being an empath anymore."

Hermione just shook her head. "You need to learn to live with it, Harry, it's who you are. No one can change that, and the more you deny it, the more you will die on the inside."

"Good thing only outside appearances matter." He joked.

"Very funny," Harry nodded and sat up. "Let's go eat,"

"Dinner isn't for at least another hour."

"Then let's find Dobby and raid the kitchen." Harry cheered quietly as he stood and pulled Hermione to her feet.

"Are you going to eat if we go?" Harry nodded.

"All right c'mon." She grabbed his hand and led him out of the library, ignoring the stares.

GFLAFHdlKHFkdh

Tom sat in his office, at his desk with a quill in his hand. He could hear murmurs as his Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs talked quietly, doing their class work. Professor Hughes had assigned them book work, his mind too heavy with other things to concentrate on teaching a class. He just couldn't get it off of his mind, Harry had been so…odd – no not odd, Docile maybe? Yes that was it; Harry had been docile, talking only when spoken to and distant. And it baffled him as to why.

"Hey, did you hear about those two Gryffindors?"

Tom tried to ignore the conversation he could so plainly hear.

"You mean Granger and Potter, yeah I heard. Someone said they were snogging in the back of the library. Someone said that Harry was all over her, but they also said Hermione didn't seem to mind."

Tom blinked, not His Harry.

"Abbott, Brocklehurst no talking in class, keep your gossip quiet until you reach the corridors." Professor Hughes admonished. The two girls blushed hotly returning to their work. All the girls tried not to anger him but only because they didn't want his attention on them while they were…admiring him. Tom rolled his eyes – women.

He tipped his quill back and forth. Dark Lords never got nervous; they got agitated, and that's exactly what Tom was. He was agitated. He had logic for it too. He allowed the students to leave as the bell rang, signally the beginning of their weekend. He was glad when the room was empty save for himself as he growled in frustration.

"Those better bloody well be rumours." He hissed as he stood.

GHUHLIJ

Harry sat next to Hermione. When the girl had talked him into going to Hogsmeade with her he hadn't known that the trip was tomorrow. He groaned as he thumped his head against the Gryffindor table. He really needed to keep track of the date before he got himself stuck going somewhere again with out time to prepare.

"Come on, Harry, eat, it's not so bad. I could have made you go to that new store that's run by Gilderoy Lockhart in Diagon alley."

"Oh Merlin no, I'll go, I'll go." Harry mock panicked as he began to eat his dinner. He smiled; maybe it wouldn't be that bad – after all, Hermoine never intentionally tried to push him into things she knew he couldn't handle.


	11. I don't WANT to Share

Title: Manipulation Is Key  
Authoress: Meikouaikitsune  
Beta: Me for the moment. My beta went MIA.  
Warnings: Slash, Language, Character Death, Self Mutilation.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That's all J.K.R.

**Thank you to: Rika100,**_ Skrybspyrt,_**MyraHellsing ( lovely review. It got me hyped...I didn't feel like that at the end of the day though once I actually had to edit this xD Stupid school work.), **_Mukurayrami Ookami, _and last but certainly not least **KnoKnayme**

Chapter: 11  
Words:4, 834

* * *

Hermione was the devil's spawn. She had to be. This was pure torture and, of course, said Boy-Who-Lived would know all about torture. When Hermione had said Hogsmeade wouldn't be that bad, she had to have been lying. There was so much noise and the smell of all the foods and stores mixed together was just toxic. It was impossible that this much chaos could be in one city. Yet, with the luck Harry had, it was, and he unfortunately, was a part of it.

"Hermione, can we please leave now? You've visited almost every store in this damned town."

Hermione seemed to be ignoring him before she turned her gaze to him while she continued to rush through the people blocking their way.

"Just a little while longer, Harry, I'm almost finished." She said as she shifted the bags in her arms so they wouldn't fall.

Harry just shrugged but as soon as her back was to him again he took off.

He ran through the masses of people that seemed to be all about invading someone's personal space. Harry actually didn't think he'd escape before he started cursing someone but when he did he sighed, relishing in the fresh air that filled his lungs. He was forever glad that he had taken that breath because as he had he was pushed up against a tree with someone's knee between his legs and his hands pinned above his head.

He groaned when a warm mouth was on his neck - realizing this wasn't right and that he didn't even know who the person was - he kicked out, tugging harshly on his hands.

The knee moved higher and he couldn't help but moan when there was that blissful pleasure that came with the pressure. He tilted his head back and held onto the person before him, arching towards them as the tree he was against bit into his back, intensifying his pleasure.

He would probably berate himself for it later but at the moment all he could focus on was whether or not the person in front of him would move their knee towards him or away from him; he prayed to Merlin that it wasn't the latter.

"I've been watching you."

Harry moaned at the voice, and it almost turned to a scream of pleasure when that knee shifted up and back, causing Harry to buck against it. That mouth biting repeatedly on the same spot on his neck, sucking and licking at odd times as an apology. Harry's eyes dilated and he fell into the pleasure.

"Ever since you've come back; the rumors, even Hermione. It's only worked to make me want you more. **You are mine!**" The man hissed.

Harry bucked against the knee that was pinning him to the tree again, panting blissfully as he came; the voice filling his subconscious as he tried to gain his senses.

"Harry," red eyes met Harry's as the boy tried to focus. "I don't share. Not even with your Mudblood."

Harry only nodded, kissing back as those possessive lips crashed down on his own, stealing all the breath he had in him.

When he finally got the strength, Harry pulled Voldemort to the ground with him, putting his head in the crook of the man's neck.

"You scared me senseless. Do you know what it's like to be minding your own business in the middle of nowhere, and then be thrown against a tree by…by some random person?"

Tom laughed softly as his fingers trailed through the boy's hair. "No, I'm not accustomed to it, why? Can you give me any advice?" The older man joked and Harry just elbowed him in the ribs.

"I'm yours, am I? Well, was I yours when you alienated me after I was at your home?"

"What are you talking about? I haven't treated you any differently."

"You don't need to do anything. I can Feel it, or did you forget? You acted as if nothing happened and I could feel the regret and anger flowing off you."

Voldemort sighed and pulled away. He was cool and calculating, the difference between him and the go with the flow Tom. "Harry, you need to stop this. I was angry with myself, I…felt as if I had somehow done something wrong. I had almost seduced you completely. If I hadn't been pissed, none of that, at all, would have happened. I was regretful because I didn't want you to associate a drunk me as a dangerous me." He said firmly.

"Oh, I thought you were angry at me and that you regretted it."

Tom laughed softly. "No, Harry, I could never regret anything as long as you agree."

Harry nodded, nuzzling his face against the man's chest, a leg sprawled over both of the other man's.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me?"

Silence enveloped them and Tom was about to check if Harry had fallen asleep after a few minutes when he felt a small shrug.

"I don't know…people tend to use me and then get rid of me. Before you race to assure me, I just want you to understand that's how it's been. I can't kill instinct. I try to tell myself that you won't do it, that Hermione won't either, but I can't help what I'm feeling either. Emotions don't lie, and they can become misinterpreted, so I need you to tell me the truth, all right?" Harry asked softly.

"I won't let myself hurt you again." Tom promised, lacing a hand into Harry's hair to pull him up for a kiss, his other hand slipping beneath Harry's robes and beneath his shirt to rub against the younger man's smooth skin.

Harry shuddered softly with the touch, leaning towards it until Tom pulled him to straddle his waist, Harry sitting on the man's erection. His face flushed; he shifted slightly, uncomfortable. He was basking in Tom's emotions though: pleasure, happiness, possessiveness –was that even an emotion—and love.

He slowly, shyly, lowered himself so he was fully sitting on the man, leaning forward to kiss him again. Tom's hands running beneath his shirt, sending shudders across his body. It was always different when someone else touched him. Harry knew for certain his body wouldn't react like this normally. Maybe, just maybe, it was just Tom.

He moaned softly when the hands became more prominent, more forceful, then a hand was against his arse, encouraging him to slide against the man beneath him.

Move back, roll forward, push back, and slide forward. Harry moaned loudly, one of Tom's hands keeping the rhythm as he took control of Harry's movements, moving against the younger man as he pulled his hips towards him.

"Tom, Tom, Tom…" Harry repeated the man's name like a mantra, shifting his face against the man's neck and chest in a delirious pleasure; his breathing rigid.

Tom only hummed in pleasure, acknowledging Harry as he focused on that point, on getting closer and closer until he exploded; until he heard Harry scream.

He wasn't disappointed either, Harry screamed into his shoulder, his body shuddering harshly without his permission as he rode the pleasurable waves. His breathing was erratic against Tom's neck. He felt the man shift and almost groaned out loud in protest when he stood. Harry flushing as Tom pulled him up as well.

"Come on, I'm sure your friend is worried."

Harry nodded and walked besides Tom as they made their way to Hogsmeade; shooting glances at the man every now and then, wondering if he would mind if they held hands. He didn't say anything, but he hesitated, unsure of himself. He almost jumped when he felt Tom grab hold of his hand and intertwine their fingers together.

"So what have you been doing in Hogsmeade?"

"Watching Hermione shop. I really didn't want to go from the beginning. I don't have anyone to shop for except Hermione and I've already gotten her gift."

Tom nodded humming his acceptance. "Where's Hermione at now?"

"'Dunno, I left her somewhere by the Hog's Head."

"Do you want to go back to Hogsmeade or the School?"

"Doesn't really matter to me," Harry said, bumping shoulders with Tom.

"Well, how about you and I go have a drink at the Hog's Head?"

"Are you going to get drunk?"

"No, I'll drink butterbeer this time, alright?"

"Alright." Harry answered, smiling softly as he looked down at their entwined hands.

BREAK

"I don't understand why I have to spend my day with those insufferable children." Severus muttered as Sirius helped him put his coat on.

"It'll be fine, Severus, you only have the evening shift of rounding them up. Just think what it would have been like earlier this afternoon."

Severus sighed but continued with his robes before he kissed Sirius softly. "I'll see you later."

Sirius nodded and Severus left, glaring at every thing that passed as he walked by. He was just making his way past the road to Hogsmeade when light silver caught his eye. Thinking it was just his godson and a lover he had secluded himself with, he kept walking. He promptly regretted it as his body froze and he couldn't speak. As he lay on the ground where he'd landed, he almost prayed to the gods as everything went black.

Break

"Hey, Tom, isn't Severus suppose to have the night shift?"

The older man looked up for a moment as he took a bite of his food. "Yes, why do you ask?" He got out through a small mouth full.

"Well, it's just when Severus has his rounds, he usually comes here first." Harry said idly, pushing his food around on his plate.

"Really?"

"Yes, I do pay attention to these things."

"Not saying you don't. Do you want to go look for him or wait a while?"

Harry shrugged as he made a sound in the back of his throat. He continued to push food around his plate uncomfortably.

"Come, if it'll put you to rest we'll go check." Tom sighed as he stood, handing the waitress a large amount of galleons before leaving with Harry trailing behind him.

They only walked a small distance from the pub before they ran into one Draco Malfoy.

"Hello, Potter," he sneered, a smug look over taking his face.

"Move, Malfoy," Harry replied tiredly as he made to move.

"Why, are you looking for someone?"

Harry froze and turned a chilling gaze to Malfoy who seemed to tense slightly.

"Something like that; why do you want to know?"

"No reason, really," Draco replied as his smirk seemed to turn into a sick grin. He almost didn't finish his sentence as Harry's fist connected with his face. He would have been struck again but Tom wrapped his arms around Harry and held him back; Draco looking at Harry in an almost childish gaze as he lay on the ground.

"Let. Me. Go." Harry ground out as he pulled against Tom. "He deserves everything he's about to get."

"You can't use an unforgivable with your wand on Hogwarts grounds Harry."

"I don't need my wand." The younger growled back as Draco started to howl in pain. Tom's hands let their iron grip fall and Harry stood above Draco with an almost demonic look on his face.

"Where is my godfather's mate?" He asked, intensifying the pain of the Cruciatus before letting it dim so the blonde could answer.

"Like I'll tell you, Potter!" Draco spat out, regretting it immediately as the Cruciatus returned ten fold.

"Malfoy, if you don't tell me what you know. I will kill you; your father's death will pale in comparison to the pain I will cause you." Harry growled as he clenched his fists, blood falling from his closed hands. He closed his eyes for a moment as he pushed against his empathy. He would not let Draco's pain get to him, he would not give in and stop what he was doing just because he could and knew it was wrong.

"F-Fi-ne!" Draco struggled to say that one word as his nails dug into the ground. The Cruciatus dimmed and Harry squatted down in front of Draco.

"Now, what was that?"

"I said Fine." Draco ground out. "I'll tell you."

"Well, it better be quick, or I'll just take what I need and leave you for dead."

Draco seemed to pale further and flinched back. He'd never seen this side of Potter, and frankly, he really wished he hadn't.

"My mother… she and Dumbledore wanted to get back at you two." He gasped trying to make the pain of the Cruciatus go away. "V-voldemort for killing my father; you for betraying the light."

Harry grinned down at Draco and held his hand out towards the Slytherin once he stopped talking.

"I know that's not all."

"It's not; they…had me kidnap my godfather, Severus. They knew he was connected to both of you so they took him. They said they wouldn't hurt him, but now that I think of it, they probably will." Draco said as he let his head hang in shame. His lip was bleeding from biting it in pain and he sighed blissfully when the Cruciatus finally dissipated.

"C'mon, Tom, we have a war to plan." Harry said, turning and walking away without a look at either of them. Voldemort turned to Draco and sneered with so much malice that the blonde feared for his life once again.

"You're lucky I promised him your life or you would be dead right now. If anything happens to Severus, have no doubt, you will suffer far worse then he did."

BREAK

"Remus, has Dumbledore asked for the werewolves' allegiances?"

The marauder nodded as he twirled a glass of fire whiskey around.

"What did you reply to him?"

"We haven't replied yet."

"Tell him you've decided to ally yourself with him. We want someone on the inside, and if we have you guys there we can break their ranks from the inside." Harry scribbled furiously against a stack of parchment as he mumbled to himself.

"What's wrong with him?" Remus asked as he turned to Professor Hughes.

"Severus. They kidnapped him, Harry isn't too happy."

"I can see that." The man mumbled. The four men were sitting around a table at Black Manor. Kiata was at Harry's feet with her tail wrapped around his ankle. Sirius was sitting next to his godson, a glass of firewhiskey in his hand as he moped about his lover's kidnapping. He hadn't actually realized how much danger Severus was in until he was literally in trouble. That didn't stop him from feeling horrible though and wanting to help his lover.

Harry however, unlike his godfather, was pissed beyond words. He had almost exploded on Sirius and the man hadn't even done anything other then worry about Severus.

"The Vampires and Giants are out of the running, Bellatrix said we may have the back of the sirens though. I don't want to attack until we absolutely have to. Remus, if you can get in after you guys side with him then that's what you need to do. I want as little death as possible, no matter how hypocritical that sounds. I want Dumbledore to have no idea. I want him dead though. Leave that for now, I want that for my own."

Remus just nodded, and Harry stood from the table, his plan only going so far now that he sat down to think through his tactics. He was standing between the living room and the dining room when Tom touched him on the back softly and he jumped before freezing.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"Fine," the younger said through gritted teeth.

"Don't lie to me," Voldemort said as he pushed at the boy's mental barriers. To his obvious surprise, Harry relented, letting him in, since he knew one way or another, Tom would find out.

**Memories.**

_Dudley was staring at him; he was looking through Harry's eyes now._

_ He saw the fat lug that used to be Harry's uncle and he sneered mentally. Next to Harry's uncle stood a man Tom had never seen before, he had a demeanor to him that shouted respect, and dominance, and as Tom saw the man hand Vernon money, his stomach began to sink, hoping that what he thought was about to happen wasn't true._

_ It almost felt surreal though as he followed the man from Vernon's house to somewhere neither Tom nor Harry recognized. The man allowed Harry to walk into the room first before following after and from there Tom's vision became blank. _

**Memories over.**

Tom took two steps back, then three forward, and as he watched Harry the boy flinched. He pulled short.

"Why didn't it ever bother you before?"

"Because I was the one who initiated it, and the other times," His cheeks flushed as he turned and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Tom asked sincerely

"Ilebeminaed."

"Dammit, Harry, slow down and say it, it can't be that bad."

"I said," He took a deep breath; "I like to be dominated. Slow enough for you." Harry seethed, thinking the man would think of him oddly now. His breath was knocked out of him, and his heart sped up as Tom flung him against the wall from behind.

**: Good, because I like dominating you.: **Tom hissed as he bit and licked Harry's neck harshly, the boy shuddering slightly against him as Harry pushed back against the warm body.

**: Y-you don't think I'm weird, or dirty?: **Harry hissed back as he tried to keep his breathing somewhat regular.

**: Never, the muggles' fault, not yours now be quiet and enjoy.:** Tom said as his hands moved to hold Harry's above his head and against the wall.

Remus knocked on the Headmaster's door after he made his way up the winding staircase. The door opened by itself and he peered in.

"Ah, Remus, so good of you to come; I believe the occasion is to speak with me, correct?"

"Yes, Professor, I wanted to talk about my pack." Remus said after he had closed the door and taken a seat.

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, the last I heard, they were neutral."

"Yes, well the council and I have decided to become allied with the Light." Remus smiled when the man's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Hook, line, and sinker, Harry. He thought.

"Is that so?" Dumbledore sounded way too happy with himself at the comment; Remus had to keep himself in check.

"Yes, there's been rumors," he let his head fall in an act of shame, "that Harry has left the light, and no one in my clan wants to see the destruction of the Wizarding World by those creatures."

When Remus did look, the look on Dumbledore's face could only be described as sinister.

BREAK…AGAIN!!

Harry was sleeping on one of the couches with Sirius's blanket wrapped around him as the two older men sat in the kitchen.

"We'll get him back, Black. Quit drowning yourself in alcohol." Tom snapped as he nursed his own drink. Sirius snorted.

"How can you talk? You've had almost as much as I have. Besides, he shouldn't have been gone in the first place. How would you feel if someone took Harry from you?"

Voldemort's expression turned deadly and he almost broke the glass in his hands. "I would kill them, painfully."

Sirius quieted after that, only moving to open a window when there was a rapping at it. A barn owl flew in and landed a letter in front of Tom before taking off.

"I need to leave for a little while." He sighed, **:Kiata when Harry awakes, will you tell him I've gone.:** Tom hissed to the reptile before apparating.

shfdsoadfn;kmfd

"What is it now, Bella?" Tom asked as he sat himself in one of his comfortably stuffed chairs.

"Lucius is dead?"

"I killed him myself." Tom said proudly.

"I've heard, while even though there are rumors, they must have some truth, that Lucius has been seen alive."

Tom let his head fall into his hands as he let himself think. He had killed Lucius, quite happily too. No one messed with his Harry and got away with it. Then, why was he claimed to be a live?

"I think, Bella, that there is much more to this war, then what Dumbledore has led us to believe."

"I think, I agree with you, my lord. Dead men don't walk among the living often."

zcnsdak.ajbcnas;kasd jcnx lZK

Harry screamed, and he was pretty sure he could hear Sirius screaming too. His arms were bound, and there was searing pain throughout his entire body, especially his scar. He could taste blood in his mouth and whimpered when he was kicked in the side.

"Take them to Hogwarts!"

Harry heard someone shout.

**: Master! What's going on?: **Kiata hissed as she peeked around the couch.

**:We're…being kidnapped…go find Tom!:** He hissed before the pain became too much and he passed out.

Sirius was cursing himself silently, as he watched Harry go down, and the aurors quite vocally as they man handled them.

"Let him go, you sods!! What's the meaning of this!? How dare you enter my manor and treat the people within in such a way. On what grounds do you stand!?" Sirius roared before an auror sucker punched him in the jaw.

"Sirius Orion Black you and your godson Harold James Potter have been charged with treason." Sirius was so shocked he could only follow as they dragged him out of his home after Harry.

T(((PTYIPUH

Bellatrix and Tom were just discussing breaks in the ranks when they heard a shrill cry throughout the manor. Tom immediately stood with his wand at the ready. He and Bellatrix raced to where the noise was the loudest. It wouldn't have shocked them to see Death Eaters or maybe even cats or birds mauling at each other from the sound that they heard. That wasn't the case though, Tom was shocked and Bellatrix looked a little faint.

**: MASTER TOM!! :** was screeched throughout the corridor as Kiata hissed, flailing her wings. She was sore from the travel, but she had flown as fast as she could to get to her master's partner.

**: Kiata? Why are you here? Where's Harry? :** The man asked calmly as he walked over to the pintsized dragon and ran his hand down her scaled back.

**: He's been kidnapped, both he and his godfather!! The aurors; they came and they hurt, Harry. They said he was a traitor! They took him to Hogwarts. : **

Tom – Voldemort saw red, and it wasn't his eyes changing from teal to crimson that caused it. The air practically surged with his magic as he tightened his fists and narrowed his eyes.

Dumbledore had kidnapped His Harry, and His Harry's godfather. The man had dared to even touch what belonged to him. He should have known; Tom Marvolo Riddle did not share. Voldemort didn't even think about sharing, or even giving. What in the nine levels of Hades had the man thinking he could even dream to touch, much less TAKE, what was his, from him?

Voldemort hissed, it was such a harsh, hate filled hiss that Kiata cowered. Bellatrix didn't even think she was allowed to breathe. She just stood there, holding her breath.

**:Kiata, I want you to go to Hogwarts. Harry needs someone, even if it's just you, with him now. He needs someone to talk to. If you are able to get in, I want you to protect him to the best of your abilities. Let him talk to you; second-hand make him talk to you. :** Voldemort hissed before turning and stalking off, waving his hand at Bellatrix to follow.

"That man will die by my bare hands. I will slaughter him, and he will not enjoy it." Tom said cruelly as he made his way back into the study he and Bellatrix had been in.

"Harry, I know I've never given you the best advice or been there to give it, but I will give you this little bit of wisdom that I gained in Azkaban. Don't let them get to you. If you believe them you fall into their trap. You have to ignore them like they're a small child being bad as they beg for attention." Sirius said as he sat against the wall he was chained to. Harry was opposite of him in the same predicament.

His hair was in his face because of the man handling he had received earlier and his arms were sore from being held above his head. He froze up suddenly and whimpered as if someone had taken some of his strength. He heard a hissing and as he brought his head up he was surprised to see Kiata in front of him.

**:Master, are you alright? : **She hissed worriedly. Harry nodded and motioned with a nodding motion of his head for her to come closer and she did, nuzzling her silk like scales against his stomach as she preened under the attention.

**: I did as you asked, Master. Although Lord Tom doesn't seem too ecstatic about the trouble you've gotten yourself into. I thought he was going to blow up the manor.: **She said as she looked up at him as she sat in his lap.

**:Was he mad?:** Harry asked worriedly, the last thing he wanted was an angry Tom – Voldemort.

**:Yes, at Dumbledore. He didn't want what was his to be touched.:**

**:I'm not his possession:** Harry hissed nastily.

**:To him you aren't his possession, Master. You're just important to him, and the only way he can state that is by claiming you as his. He doesn't want any one else to bother you, to touch you, to hurt you. He wants to be the one you talk to, and he wants to be yours.:** Harry smiled slightly as he looked down at his dragon.

**:Do you really think so?:** Harry asked, the thought of being someone's possession; especially Voldemort's didn't seem so…bad now, rather then it had before. Voldemort – Tom, didn't want to use him, or his fame. He just wanted Harry, and because of that, Harry was his. Harry had even admitted to it, which made the teen blush scarlet. He probably wouldn't have agreed so quickly if he hadn't been pinned against a tree.

**:Yesss:** the dragon hissed conceitedly. Harry just rolled his eyes as he turned back to his godfather.

"Hey, Sirius, how long do you think we'll be here? And since when does Hogwarts have dungeons? Well, this kind anyway," Harry asked before he looked over to the bars of their cell where someone was standing.

"Orders are…we can't harm you." The man smiled wickedly. "But that doesn't mean we can't hurt the traitor lover." The man claimed as he moved from the cell to walk down the hall.

Harry screamed after him, and they turned into sobs when he heard Severus' pained screams ring through the dungeons. He pulled at his shackles; not caring his wrists were becoming bloody or that he was screaming again, tears rolling down his face.

He didn't notice his godfather sobbing just as hard as he was, and he barely knew what happened before his world went black. Kiata laying down stoically next to the two anguished men.

(&(&(&(& GJKHN N Y

Harry fell into calm. He fell into Tom, and he fell into peace. He could hear a soft hissing and it was almost as a lullaby that he let capture him. His body felt light and his eyes seemed so heavy that he let them stay closed as he seemed to float, but that wasn't right because Tom was holding him. He could smell the other man, everywhere.

(&(&(GeH

Dumbledore fell from his chair and kneeled on the floor as one of the portraits behind the Headmaster's desks swung open and HE stepped out.

"Do you have the traitors, have you done as I have said?"

Dumbledore looked up like a kicked puppy and the man standing before him had been the one to kick him.

"Yes, Master, everything is as you have bid. The Trio has split up, along with the boy from his prophecy. Is there anything else you wish of me?"

The man let his hand trail across Dumbledore's cheek, as if he were caressing glass that was beginning to shatter before he pulled back in disdain.

"Dispose of the Malfoy brat. He has done nothing to aid in our ideals; he even told the boy where his godfather's lover was. I want him gone, if not dead."

"Anything, Master, it will be done as you ask." Dumbledore replied.

The man sat behind the Headmaster's desk, twining his fingers together as he put his elbows on the desk.

"Brilliant," He whispered to himself as he smirked cruelly.


	12. Promising nothing

**A/N: Any updates will be completely slow or none at all. I'm spending the summer at Harvard. So I'll be all work and no play. - sorry everyone! You can get the completed but unedited fic at or you can try my livejournal since that'll be update more than ANYTHING.**

Title: Manipulation is Key

Pairing: Harry/Voldemort(Tom)

Genre/Rating: R

Length: unknown, it keeps going.

Warning: Language, it's not too vulgar, but there is bad language.

Dedicated to: Loyal Harry/Voldemort(Tom) Shippers!

Notes: I like writing and I'll take any comments you have, good or bad. You have your own opinion. I just listen.

Disclaimer: Rwar! Well damn I tried.

**HarryxVoldemort**

Hermione's heart was beating quickly as she tried to contain her fear, hoping her heart would stay in her chest. She was pressed against one of the stone walls of Hogwart's, hidden in an alcove.

She had finally stopped after running from the scene she had just seen. Harry and Sirius being dragging into the school by Aurors: beaten and bloody. She felt like crying as her fear began to overwhelm her. She was also worried, if those two looked like that, then what did Tom look like?

She shook her head, ridding herself of the thoughts as she took off towards the Gryffindor Tower. She needed to find Ron and quickly. She let her foot steps echo through the corridors, pushing past people and ghosts alike. When she finally made it to the Fat Lady's portrait she almost didn't get the password out in time.

"RON!!" She yelled as she made it into the Common Room. She heard a chain reaction as someone dropping their Exploding Snaps cards and people looked over to see the shocked red head.

Hermione raced over to him and grabbed his hands, pulling him away from his mates.

"We need to go!! C'mon!" She croaked. Ron shrugged apologetically at Seamus and Neville before following Hermione out of the Common Room.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

"They've got him and his godfather." She said harshly into his ear. Ron nodded as they fell into an empty classroom.

"HIM? And Padfoot?" Ron asked quizzically.

"Yes, they dragged them in, Aurors that is. They were beaten and bruised. Oh, Ron they looked h-horrible." Hermione said as she started crying again. Ron hugged her around her shoulders before he pulled away.

"I have an idea, wait right here, alright?" Hermione nodded and Ron left.

**HarryxVoldemort**

Remus paced in Tom's receiving room as he waited for the Dark Lord to arrive. He had just been to Black Manor, and the scene he left was enough to have anyone pacing.

"Remus," Tom snapped as he entered the room, stalking his way over to one of the chairs in the room.

"Where's Harry? And Sirius?" Remus said panicked.

"At Hogwarts, there were Aurors, Kiata said they kidnapped them." Tom snarled.

Remus' head fell into his hands as he sat down, his fingers gripping his hair as he sighed harshly.

"Why can't they just let him alone?"

"I don't know; I really don't. I guess it's me. If I wasn't corrupting him, if I wasn't the Dark Lord, this wouldn't have happened." Tom cursed at himself as he sank back in his chair.

"It's not all your fault…Voldemort. It was bound to happen sooner or later. He was changing and it wasn't just you. It was the horror that the Wizarding world was suffering while he was responsible for their safety. It was the deaths of people he knew, and it was the reality, that yes, he was a boy, but he also needed to still be the person everyone thought him to be."

"Thanks, Lupin, but I was responsible for those deaths, so really, it was my bloody fault."

"My point still remains, but I digress; how are we going to get them out of there? We can't exactly waltz in there, knock down the headmaster's door and take him back."

Tom blinked, and then he did a double take. "Actually, we can."

At the werewolf's baffled look he continued. "I have Harry's blood running through me; the castle can't protect the students within from their selves. I am Harry in everything but name. My blood is his blood, 

which also means I justify two heirs. Hogwarts refuses no one that is in need of help. If I shadow his feelings over mine, it won't abandon me."

The werewolf grinned – gryffindorishly -- before he sighed in partial relief.

"At least we have some way of getting to him."

"Yes, and we'll use it to our advantage."

**HarryxVoldemort**

Hermione squeaked when the classroom door opened and no one came in. She almost screamed when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ron…that better be you," She warned, she heard a hearty laugh and relaxed visibly.

"Yeah, it's me. Went to go get his cloak and the map, makes it much easier to find the blokes."

"Genius." Hermione said to herself as she snatched the cloak from Ron, then the map.

"Yea, that's what I was thinking. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He said watching as the map in Hermione's hands came alive, and ink slowly bled onto the paper showing a map of Hogwarts.

"Harry Potter," they whispered to the map which changed itself to zoom in to where Harry was.

"Slytheirn Territory, let's go."

"Yeah," the two disappeared under the cloak before taking off at a dash towards the dungeons.

HarryxTom

"Harry-" the man took many deep breathes, "Are you alright?" The boy in question looked up – his breathing labored and harsh. He had blood running down the right side of his face leaking from his scar.

"I'm – alive." He said hoarsely.

"Good, stay that way."

Harry laughed a little before he started to cough again. Blood splattered out of his mouth, and he took a chance at spitting it out.

"That's one of the most disgusting things ever."

Sirius just chuckled. "I agree."

"How are you doing, Sirius?"

"I dunno; it's not as nice as Azkaban." He joked.

"Sirius!"

The two looked up just in time to see Hermione pull the invisibility cloak off Ron and her.

"Hermione! Ron?! What –How?"

Ron held up the marauders map as Hermione unlocked the cell door. Ron ran in right after her, going to Sirius to break the shackles as Hermione helped Harry.

"How'd you know we were in the castle?" Sirius asked as he rubbed his wrists.

"Well, I saw the aurors drag you in. It was dreadful, I was so worried when I saw you two, and oh, Harry, you look horrible." She said as her voice inched into panic.

"Thanks, Hermione, you don't look to bad yourself." Harry said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, as much I love our little reunion; can we please get the bloody hell out of here?" Ron urged as he looked around.

"We can't, Sev's still here!" Harry shouted, taking off down the dungeon corridor. The three sighed and took off after him. Harry was just helping Severus out of his shackles when they made it to the cell.

"Great Merlin," Ron muttered, Hermione however had turned into Sirius as soon as she saw Severus and a sob escaped her. Harry on the other hand just bit his tongue and heaved Severus into his arms bridle style.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Harry said as he made his way out of the cell. "How'd you two get down here?"

"Invisibility cloak," Hermione huffed as they stopped before the exit.

"Padfoot, change, Hermione throw that cloak over Sev'rus and I." Harry's breath was harsh as he leaned against a wall. Sirius changed into his animagus form as told and Hermione threw the cloak over the two.

"Okay, I want you two, if you're caught, to tell everyone that you were just catching a prank that Fred 

and George sent you. That would be you, Sirius. Sev and I will follow you guys to the Forbidden forest, alright?"

Sirius made a whining sound in agreement as Ron and Hermione nodded.

They all ran, their feet tapping softly against the ground as they had a silencing barrier follow them. As they were leaving the entrance into Hogwarts, Harry heard hissing and paused slightly.

**:MASTER!:** He stopped at that and so did everyone else. His eyes fell on Kiata and he hissed a 'hello' as he began to run again.

**:Master Tom is outside the wards waiting for you!:** she hissed loudly before taking off ahead of them.

They followed her to Tom; Harry panting harshly as he finally reached the man. He breathing was so rigid that when he took a breath in he made loud noises that couldn't at all be safe.

Tom looked at the five as Hermione and Ron pulled the invisibility cloak off of the heaving and exhausted Harry. Tom was at his side in a moment, one hand on Sirius, the other on Harry and Severus. The rest of the trio held on to Harry.

Before anyone could protest they were Apparated away.

**HarryxVoldemort**

"Com'n, Sev, please wake up." Sirius begged as he continued to sit beside his lover. They'd been there for a while now, and while Harry had passed out almost as soon as he had arrived after taking Severus to the infirmary and dropping himself into Tom's bed. Sirius couldn't bring himself to do anything but watch and wait for his lover to wake.

It had only been three hours but he was worried, and so was Hermione who was clutching Ron's hand as she trembled.

Tom had taken himself out of the whole solution by just laying down with Harry who was a bit better for wear now that he'd been sleeping.

"Siri'?" The man looked up to see Harry standing behind him, rubbing his eyes tiredly as he stood in an over sized shirt and socks.

"Tom's?" Sirius teased, Harry looked down and flushed a little as he nodded.

"Yes, my clothes," he scrunched his nose up, disgusted, "have been burned." Sirius nodded, he had also been give new clothes. Harry's gaze fell on Severus for a moment before he fell into Sirius's lap and smiled sadly; the older man carding his hand through Harry's hair.

"I hope he wakes up soon, Siri."

"Me too, pup."

Tom stood at the door for a moment giving the two their time to bond. They had spent time together in Hogwarts, but that was just cruel time together, time trying to survive.

"How are Ron and Hermione?"

"I don't know, I haven't talked to them." Harry answered softly.

"Why not?"

"Well, we weren't exactly on speaking terms, Ron and I that is. Hermione forgave me."

"I see, well, you know, even though you might disagree sometimes, Ron's still one of your best mates. You probably just drifted apart for a little bit. You both have different interests. It was bound to happen. Why don't you talk to them?"

"I will."

"Where's Tom, did you leave him sleeping?"

"I'm right here," Tom said smoothly as he entered the room. Harry made a face before lying back against Sirius.

"You act like you don't want to see me."

"I don't," Harry answered simply.

"I'm wounded," was the cold response before Voldemort left the room.

"Y-you shouldn't be so cruel with him, Potter." The raspy advice from Severus came to the two. He'd turned to look at the three while they were talking.

"I-" he cut himself off. "It makes me uncomfortable, and even though I know I'm hurting him. I'd rather not spoil his illusions later when I break down or decide I don't want him anymore." Harry said quietly.

"Pup…" Sirius whispered possessively as he hugged him tightly. Harry's hands clenched his shirt as he buried his face into the safety that was his godfather and his scent.

**HarryxTom**

"I..uh, that is…thanks Ron." Harry said lamely as he stopped his friend in the hall. Ron turned to him with a serious look.

"Harry…I know we have different interests, well not so much as interests as sides, but I'm here. I…know you can decide things on your own. I've seen you do it; Dumbledore was never there when we were teetering on the edge of life and death. You were, so if you want this and this makes you and you alone happy. I'm here. I've got your back no matter what you get into." Harry couldn't help the grin that split his face as he pulled Ron in to a strong hug. The redhead pated his back and hugged back, he had missed his friend.

"So what kind of trouble are you and Hermione getting into with out me?"

"Well, nothing, really," Harry answered awkwardly.

"What's on your mind?"

"Tom…and everything," Harry sighed as he led them to his sitting room. He slid into a couch that literally seemed to eat him as he sunk into it.

"What's with you and Tom, I thought you two had it going…on?" Ron asked awkwardly.

"You don't mind talking about him with me?"

"I did at first, but now it's just, like I said before, he makes you happy."

"Well, I know he wants me, or my body; whatever. I just don't know if I can give him what he wants. I'm a bleedin screwed up teen with no direction. He wants my power, but I hate the feeling that comes after using it. I…I guess the word would be like – I like him. I just don't know if I can put myself in that situation after everything with the bloody Dursleys."

Ron sighed as Harry slowly slid against him and he ran his fingers through the troubled teen's hair. It was just something he and Hermione had gotten used to. Harry was a very sensual person. Touch got through to him, words never did.

"Well, you could always just be you, and if you get close to him like that, it happens. If you're too insecure or scared, just keep your distance; just tell him that you promised nothing. That your sanity wouldn't survive if you pushed yourself too far." Harry sighed heavily again and started drawing patterns on the couch.

"I can't believe that bastard did that to you." Ron snarled after an ephemeral moment of silence.

"It's alright, Sirius is fine and Severus has woken up." He said meekly.

"No! Harry, it's not alright, you didn't deserve that. You don't just kidnap your own man from his home and torture him because you think it'll help in the long run. It's fucking cowardice."

Harry smiled softly towards the couch at his friends protective words.

"I'm happy, Ron, that you're still my friend." He said strongly as he smiled at the boy.

"Me too, mate, me too." They both looked up when there was a knock at the door to see Tom standing in the door way with a neutral expression.

"May I talk to Harry?" he looked pointedly at Ron as he stated the question, "Alone," Ron shrugged as he stood, offering his friend a reassuring smile.

"Severus is awake,"

"I know I saw him," Harry offered softly as he stared at the man who had sat beside him when Ron had left the room.

There was an awkward silence as Voldemort tried to hold his will together to let the other speak first. Yet instead he looked down at the boy when he felt a body lean against him.

"Harry?"

"I promise nothing,"

"Then I ask for nothing." Tom replied softly as he hugged the younger to him.

**HarryxTom**

"Curcio!!"

Dumbledore screamed silently as the man before him cursed the life out of him. He'd been under the Cruciatus curse for more than an hour; all because the blasted Potter brat had escaped with the traitor and the convict.

"I want them dead. They're too much of a liability. If I explain this again, Albus, it will be to someone else because you will be dead."

The mentioned wizard nodded as he wiped blood away from his mouth, his breath harsh and labored.

**A/N: Any updates will be completely slow or none at all. I'm spending the summer at Harvard. So I'll be all work and no play. - sorry everyone! You can get the completed but unedited fic at or you can try my livejournal since that'll be update more than ANYTHING.**


	13. Becoming Like Me

**A/N: Any updates will be completely slow or none at all. I'm spending the summer at Harvard. So I'll be all work and no play. - sorry everyone! You can get the completed but unedited fic at or you can try my livejournal since that'll be update more than ANYTHING.**

Title: Manipulation is Key

Pairing: Harry/Voldemort(Tom)

Genre/Rating: R

Length: unknown, it keeps going.

Warning: Language, it's not too vulgar, but there is bad language.

Dedicated to: Loyal Harry/Voldemort(Tom) Shippers!

Notes: I like writing and I'll take any comments you have, good or bad. You have your own opinion. I just listen.

Disclaimer: o0oCoughs and sputters then shrugs nervously.o0o Oops?

HarryxVoldemort

"Masters Harry! Masters Harry!! You must come, there's a fire call for you!" A bouncy house elf exclaimed as she darted out of the room. Harry rose from the comfortable seat that was Tom and left the room. He made his way to the entrance room to see McGonagall's face in the fire. She looked tired and worried as she frantically beckoned him over.

"Harry, you must listen," she said as he kneeled before her, "Albus is planning to kill Ron and Hermione; you can't let them or Sirius out of your sight. He's after you all. There's something wrong with him or someone. Please, Harry, keep your loved ones closed. I don't know what I would do if one of you were hurt."

Harry looked at her strangely before nodding.

"Yes, something is wrong with him, Minerva, and I plan on finding him and killing him, Albus as well. I know you used to like him, but he holds no value in my eyes, you'll have to excuse me."

Minerva nodded gravely.

"I thought as much. Don't worry Harry; I won't hate you for anything you do."

Harry smiled softly and nodded.

"I know you won't and thanks, Min."

She smiled softly before disappearing from the fire all together. Harry turned at the sound of Tom entering the room and sighed.

"LILY!!" He shouted suddenly, rushing past Tom so quickly the elder wizard did a double take.

"Lily…oh, the mutt," Tom sighed as he followed after the young man at a much slower pace.

HarryxTom

"Master Grindelwald, there seems to be a traitor in our mists. The house elves have alerted me of someone talking about our plans through the fire. What shall be done?"

The elder wizard twirled his wand in his hand for a moment before ceasing and tapping it against the desk in front of him in an odd beat.

"Kill them, or rather put them to the edge of death and send them as a warning to those who wish to stray from our path."

Dumbledore bowed lowly before taking his leave.

"They will all die, and it will once again be mine."

HarryxTom

Minerva didn't even get a chance to scream as Dumbledore grabbed her. A harsh binding capturing her; her capture becoming painful and roguish.

"You just don't get it, Minerva, it's for the best." It sounded like a mantra that had been repeated often. "And you will soon see why."

HarryxTom

"Siri, I'm worried," Harry said idly as he petted Lily, the dog's head in his lap as she lay by his legs on the inside of the couch.

"Why?"

"Well, knowing Dumbledore, and I've made it my prerogative to know him very well, she's probably in danger."

Tom looked up from the book he was reading on the other end of the couch, Lily's tail hitting him in the side slightly as she became excited by the talking.

"There's really nothing to do, pup, but wait." Sirius said as he lay back against Severus on the couch they were sharing.

Harry nodded but distractedly chewed on the piece of hair that hung far enough down for him to reach.

As Tom looked at the boy he realized how…crammed the months had been since the beginning of term. It was now almost January. The young man's hair was longer, to the point he was sure that if they tried it could be put up in a pony tail.

"Harry, not that I mind much, but what are you going to do to my dear cousin next time you see her?"

Voldemort looked up to watch Sirius as he talked before focusing his gaze back on Harry for an answer.

"Kill her, maybe torture her a bit first. I think it would be poetic justice for Sevvie." He murmured as he played with Lily's ears, she whined lowly in her throat and wagged her tail in thanks.

"Why do you insist on calling me by that ridiculous name?"

"Because now you're family, and you're really not that mean when it comes down to it."

Severus gave the boy a horrified look before rolling his eyes and lying back down.

"Did your friends go home?" Sirius asked as he rolled in Severus' embrace to face his godson.

"Yeah, I convinced them it'd be safer if they would be away from us."

"Us meaning you?" Sirius joked.

"Haha, very funny," he retorted dryly. Tom smiled as he let his fingers trail through Harry's hair, a small smile on his lips. This was his, Harry was his boyfriend, they had a dog, and Severus and Sirius were the over protective parents. It was everything and more then he'd ever had as a teenager.

Harry tilted into the fingers after tucking a bit of hair behind his ear.

"Do you think she'll be okay though?" he asked, his desperation coming back. There was a sudden screeching sound that rang through the mansion before he could answer though. He pulled his legs into himself as he saw how quickly Severus and Voldemort reacted. Lily began to bark wildly as she circled Harry, Sirius already across the room holding Harry to him like he was glass.

There was a scream in the receiving room and Harry fought his way out of Sirius' embrace. And Lily soon followed him into the receiving room to see Voldemort standing over Narcissa with a sadistic look on his face. Beside them was Severus…who was hovering over Minerva. Harry screamed the woman's name as he ran towards her; stopping all activity.

He looked as if he was going to break down; his shoulders were shaking as he held onto one of her hands.

"Is she going to be alright?" he asked, startling the other occupants of the room with how strong his voice was. Severus nodded before he realized the boy couldn't hear him.

"Yes, I believe she will be."

"Good," Harry stood and pulled something off his wrist before running his hands through his hair. It took Severus, Sirius, and Voldemort a moment to realize the boy was putting his hair up. He walked towards Voldemort, disturbing the silence as he grabbed Voldemort's wand.

"Avis tortura," he whispered coldly, hundreds of birds came flocking from his wand, all attacking Narcissa. She screamed as they tore at her hair, and clothes. She tried hiding her face as they began to peak at it.

"Finite, Flagrate," Narcissa began screaming as large burn marks appeared on her skin, blood falling from wounds inflicted by the birds.

"Harry…" Sirius trailed off as the boy gave him a cold expression.

"Aguamenti, Finite." He said finally, finishing his torture for the moment.

"You really expected to just walk in here with her, didn't you? After what you allowed to happen too Severus, and Sirius! You expect to waltz in here with no retribution; you're as arrogant as your husband, nothing but a self-centered Malfoy. The only thing you have going for you is looks, and unfortunately for you every man in this room is taken and not only that but gay." He made it a point to lean against Voldemort, while tracing patterns on the man's robes with his wand.

"You disgusting little bitch," Narcissa screamed as her wet hair was wildly strewn into her face and blood soaked her arm.

Harry merely smiled, but it wasn't that, it was how he smiled. He tilted his head back smugly and looked down his nose at her, with just a twitch of the lips.

"I may be a bitch, dear Aunt Cissy, but I am Voldemort's bitch; something that even you have some sort of respect for. Now die. Avada Kedavra." The spell was so out of place that no one was expecting it, Sirius, Severus and Tom watched in helplessness as Harry killed the woman without any remorse.

"Harry?" It was Tom this time.

"I'm fine, can we go put Minnie in a bed?" the broken voice was back, the one that made him sound like a scared child. Tom could do nothing but nod his acceptance.

It wasn't before long that Harry was sitting in a bed with Minerva and Lily. Sirius, Severus, and Tom were in Tom's study; all three of them were nursing drinks.

"He killed her," Sirius sounded so lost that even Severus didn't know what to do.

"Yes, he did but the thought that gets to me the most is that he retains every part of himself; meaning that on some level it's his…desire to kill, that he knows he can, and has to and that he's finally gotten the strength to tell himself he will while not letting it affect him."

"So in essence he's you?" Sirius asked bitterly.

"No, not at all, I've lost so much of myself that it doesn't bother me to kill any more. I don't have anything left to give. He has everything, but he has a sense of….tranquility that allows him to do it with a clear conscious. He justifies his actions."

Sirius shook his head before laying it on the table; he started to tip his glass of amber back and forth.

HarryxTom

"Harry?" There was a soft murmur as Minerva moved slightly. She opened her eyes to see Harry asleep next to her. She smiled softly and reached out to move his hair away from his eyes.

She froze when she heard a nasty growl. She looked over to see a dog aiming its' teeth at her.

"Down, Lily," Harry muttered as he turned back into his sleep. The dog merely whined and rolled herself back into sleep.

"She…won't," there was a yawn and then an unintelligible murmur, "bother you now…"

Minerva smiled, and continued to brush his hair out of his face. She looked over the boy, and realized with a small pang that he was growing up. That he wasn't hers' anymore. She couldn't treat him like a child; she knew he wouldn't let her.

"Sleep well, Harry," She said softly as she rose from the bed, she walked out of the room after petting Lily.

Looking around the corridors, she had to wonder where she was. The Potter's had never owned a manor that looked like this, and it certainly wasn't Black Manor.

"Ms McGonnagal," She turned at the address to look into the eyes of Tom Riddle.

She coughed as she gathered herself, reminding herself that this was who Harry felt safe with.

"Hello, Tom, how are you?" She asked curiously.

"Fine, if not a little dulled. How are you? And Harry?"

A small laugh made its self out of Minerva as she smiled. "He's fine, just sleeping. I suppose I'm fine as well, though I really don't remember getting here."

Voldemort's face became empty as he responded…

"I wouldn't think you would, Narcissa Malfoy brought you her torn and tortured."

Minerva jumped as she realized the explanation had come from Harry. He made his way to stand by Tom whose features had softened when he saw Harry.

"How are you?" It was whispered quietly so only Harry could hear.

"Alive, and now a little happy, thanks," Harry whispered back.

"Are you okay Minnie?"

"I'm fine, Harry," she offered him a soft smile as she pushed her hair out of her face, "especially since I know you're alright as well."

Harry flushed and nodded. "Good,"

"Now, are there plans of revenge I should know about and plan to avoid?" She asked jokingly, trying to lighten the silence.

Harry giggled as he smiled wickedly. "Oh yes, there will be revenge, and it will be served so cold even Dumbledore will not dare challenge it."

**A/N: Any updates will be completely slow or none at all. I'm spending the summer at Harvard. So I'll be all work and no play. - sorry everyone! You can get the completed but unedited fic at or you can try my livejournal since that'll be update more than ANYTHING.**


	14. Metamorphosis

Title: Manipulation is Key

Summary: Voldemort invades the school, but Dumbledore knows. Harry soon finds out that he isn't exactly what he seems, and that the people he could trust are slowly becoming something he can't relate to.

Rating: R

Warnings: Vampires, Dark Lords, Abuse.

Beta: None.

Harry had fallen asleep on Tom's lap the night before as they had sat in Harry's room, so when Tom awoke it was to a sore back and a craned neck with Harry sprawled out on top of him.

Getting the wickedest idea in his head at that very moment, Tom allowed one of his hands to trail down Harry's stomach and play with the waist band of his sleeping pants. Positive that his little love wouldn't awake anytime too soon, Tom allowed his hand to dip down below the waist band, teasing the small patch of hair that resided there. Harry shifted in his lap but other then that no signs of waking were shown.

Readying himself for the possible verbal and most likely physical attack he was going to receive. Tom wrapped his hand around Harry, a slow rhythm starting as he attached himself to the boy's neck.

He heard a whimper and stopped for a moment only for another whimper to force him to continue as Harry squirmed against him. His breathing erratic as his whimpers and squirms turned into moans and bucks.

"Tom…hnrmm…I dunno…wha.."

**:Just enjoy it Harry:** the hissing washed over him and Harry threw his head back to arch into the hand that held him. His chest tightening as he went silent. His breathing snapped to life as his body fell out of its arch and he allowed his eyes to close.

Tom moved him to the side and kissed his forehead before leaving the bed from his sedated partner.

He needed a cold shower, and the only thing that would be on his mind the entire time would be those green eyes. The way they darkened when he was aroused, how they widened and dilated when he was embarrassed; Harry's body squirming against his when he wasn't able to keep himself under control.

Tom almost screamed as he came, his arm against the wall, as his breathing was rough and erratic; much like his young love's earlier.

Harry was propped up against the head board in his room with the blankets pooled around his waist, his hair down as it pooled on the bed.

"A brilliant way to wake up if you ask me,"

"Then I'll be sure to cater to you more often."

"So you can leave afterwards?"

Tom ignored the question as he sat on the bed next to Harry, the boy sliding to lie in his lap. Tom's hands tracing over one of his arms and his many scars.

"Do you want me to get you some gloves or long sleeve shirts?" Tom asked as he trailed his fingers up Harry's arm. The boy shuttering at the touch.

"No, I'm fine; I've a couple ideas when it comes to clothes. I'm going to Diagon Alley today."

"As long as you're sure,"

"I am,"

Tom smiled, "Alright, do you want me to Apparate with you?"

Harry smiled as well as he felt himself blush. "I'd like that, I'd like that a lot." He answered softly.

"Well, my meeting's at two this afternoon," he cast a quick tempest, "it's about ten thirty, so when ever you want to go."

"Alright,"

HarryxVoldemort

"Regulus wants to know if there's anything he can do. Mornin' Harry!" Sirius called as he ruffled his godson's hair.

"Morning, Siri," Harry replied, trying to duck away from the offending hand.

**:Harry, I know you feel safe and capable, but I really would like it if Sirius and Regulus at least knew where you were. Would it be too much if I asked them to watch you?:**

"No, its fine. I don't mind if it's them."

Tom nodded as he smiled slightly. "I'd like for Regulus and you to watch Harry when he leaves today, Sirius."

The man nodded before standing. "Alright, just come to Black Manor, we'll be ready for you,"

"Alright, bye Siri."

"Later, kiddo."

"So what do you want for breakfast?"

Harry gasped mockingly. "You can cook?"

Tom swatted him. "Of course I can cook, I was muggle raised you know."

Harry laughed softly. "Oh, I know; I just tend to forget oh great Dark Lord."

Tom came up behind the young man. "Mock me will you?" He said before he struck.

"Ah.." Harry laughed loudly, "Okay, please...haha, stop."

Tom relaxed and rested his head on Harry's as the boy rested against his chair. He muttered something and Tom tilted his head.

"What was that?"

"I said: I want pancakes."

Tom smiled and two hours, after many innuendoes about syrup and sugar, and a destroyed kitchen later, Harry was full and almost ready to go.

"I'm going to go get dressed."

Tom hummed in recognition before continuing to read. Harry on the other hand made his way to his room.

He needed new clothing.

He took out a pair of is old pants and a shirt before setting them on the bed.

"What to do?"

He looked at the pants and decided it was time to take clothing advice from Charlie as he turned the old torn jeans into dragon hide leather pants that flared. Tom would like those.

With pants like those though, he'd need a really really hot shirt, especially with his scars.

He changed the shirt black before giving it longs sleeves that also flared; now for the ultimate change.

He had the top cut open by the chest before having buckles connect the top of the shirt to the sleeves about six inches from his shoulders. Then the top part of the shirt was buckled to the rest of it.

He grinned deviously as he put his hair into a high ponytail, he'd have to cut it soon. He really didn't want to trip into his death.

HarryxTom

"Hey, Tom, I'm ready," Harry said as he walked into Tom's study, his eyes on the floor in front of him. He looked up when he heard a book hit the floor. He blushed at the look Tom was giving him.

"Bloody hell…" It was whispered hotly.

"So are you ready?"

"You're going out like that?"

"Well…yeah."

"Why is it that you've never dressed like that before?"

"I-I never had the clothes – or reason."

Tom smirked at that.

"Are you ready?"

"I'd rather stare at you a little longer, but I guess we can go." Tom said as he linked his arms with Harry and Apparated them to Black Manor.

HarryxTom

After a soft kiss and a promise to be back by dark Harry was traveling around the alleys with Regulus and Sirius, both of them trailing him in invisibility cloaks. He wanted to go back to Knockturn alley to visit the store he had gotten Kiata from. He had no idea what he could give her besides the small bits of fruit he had been feeding her. Besides, she needed toys besides the table she had set a flame.

He could tell his Godfather and brother were apprehensive as he entered the alley.

"I think I'll get a drink once I'm through," he pondered out loud for the brothers. He felt a tap on his shoulder in acknowledgement as he walked into the shop he hand gotten Kiata from, holding the door open a little longer than necessary so that Sirius could follow him in.

He looked at the odd arrangement of toys and almost lost his composure when he saw a scratching post the size of a car. He felt a small tug at the sleeve of his robe and was led by Sirius to an area in the shop with animals.

"I already have a pet," he whispered.

"That's what she eats, Harry," was whispered back and Harry blanched. He felt someone come up behind him and tried not to freeze.

"May I help you miss?" Harry could hear Sirius trying to smother his chuckles as he turned to the young man who had addressed him.

"Does it look like I'm wearing a dress?" He asked, amusement colouring his voice and face as he saw the man blush.

"I-I'm sorry, Sir, I was mistaken. May I still offer my assistance?"

"Yes, I bought a Dragon here and she's been eating odds and ends but I've finally had the time to get her food of her own. I was wondering what would be best."

The man sidled over to the animals and started running off prices as he described the qualities of the meat.

"I want that," Harry said as he pointed to the one that was named last.

"That's the most expensive, sir,"

"That's fine, I want about twenty pounds."

"B-but sir, that's four thousand galleons."

"That's fine, are you able to shrink it down for me? Or will you deliver it later?"

The man scurried to the front desk as Harry made his way towards it.

"I can shrink it down just give me one moment – there. That'll be four thousand galleons flat, sir."

Harry nodded as he pulled the payment book towards him and signed, waiting for it to light up before he took his purchase and walked out of the store; leaving the shocked man behind.

"I love what my name does to people," Harry said giggling.

"Didn't you come out here to go clothes shopping?"

"Well, yeah, but I think I'll do it on a day when Tom can come with me. It's no fun when it's just me, and no you two don't count. I'm not dressing for you."

Sirius growled but rolled his eyes just the same.

"Do you still wanna go get a drink little nephew?"

Harry nodded, "I want you two to come with me for real."

"Alright, let us just get rid of these cloaks and we'll meet you in that pub over there, alright?" Sirius said as he pointed across the street.

Harry nodded as he made his way across the street.

He pushed the door open as he saw Sirius and Regulus out of the corner of his eye. The pub's activity almost seemed to stop as he entered. He held the door open for the Black brothers before the three made their way to the bar.

"What'll it be boys?"

"A backside up hippogriff," Harry said happily as he spun on his bar stool.

"A pureblood's accident," Regulus.

"I'll just have a shot of fire whiskey," Sirius said shaking his head at the other two.

"Alright,"

"It's not too bad watching me, is it?"

"It's better than watching Sirius,"

"Really, Reg, we're not children anymore,"

"Well, at least you're not,"

Harry said. Sirius adapted a wounded look as Regulus laughed.

"You're horrible, Tom can have you! I'm nice to you all day and the first thing you do it wound my pride and ego!"

"Aw, c'mon Sirius you can't get rid of me! I love you!"

"That's never stopped you before!"

"Yeah, well I like my snuffles,"

Sirius laughed and rolled his eyes. "Only you Harry,"

"Damn strai – what the fuck!?" Harry almost yelled as a hand trailed down his back. He whipped furious eyes around to land on a tall man with blue hair, his skin an alabaster white.

"Ohh, the little one has claws." He mocked as his amused eyes landed on Harry who had stood from his stool; his height almost matching that of the man in front of him.

"Harry, calm down – he's a vampire."

"I wouldn't care if he was Merlin, Sirius. He had no right,"

"I can show more I have no right of," he said as he stepped forward and put his hand on Harry's hip.

Harry looked down at the point of contact and snapped. He didn't even have the mind to grab his wand. He brought his fist back and gave the vampire a 

right hook to the jaw; watching in satisfaction as he staggered back. He didn't stop though, he threw another punch; then another and before he could throw another his wrist was grabbed and he could see the blood dripping off his knuckles.

He watched in morbid fascination as the vampire licked the blood off slowly, shaking as he looked up at Harry with dilated eyes.

Sirius and Regulus watched on in horror as the vampire struck. His teeth going to Harry's neck before one of the trio could react. His hands attacking Harry as well as the vampire moaned at the taste of Harry's blood.

"Get your hand…out of my pants, before I rip it off." Harry panted, biting his lip as the vampire's hand tightened, small licks soothing his neck as the vampire spoke.

"But I like you just the way you are…" and if he wanted to say anything more no one would ever know what it would have been because Harry had wretched his hand away and twisted it around his back as he threw the man face first into the floor and held him by his arm. His wand was in his other hand as he transfigured it into a stake.

"I don't care who you are, I warned you." Harry said before he drove the stake through the vampire's back.

"Harry!" He looked up just in time to avoid a man coming at him with a sword, but not in time enough. He felt the pain lace his face from underneath his left eye all the way down to the left side of his face and part of his neck.

He felt people pulling on his arms as he hissed at the person in front of him.

"Leave!" He heard Sirius yell.

"Or you forfeit your life as well!" it was Regulus this time. Then he was being handed a drink with the man nowhere in site and the dead vampire gone as well.

"Drink, Harry," and he did, almost losing his balance as he set the empty glass on the bar.

"I'm going home, I'm going to Tom. Don't worry, alright?" he remembered saying as he made his way out of pub, Sirius trying to get him to stay.

HarryxVoldemort

"You have our neutrality."

Voldemort growled, frustrated. "What do you mean?" He hissed. "You gave your allegiance."

"That's true, but this meeting was to discuss what our allegiance and aid detailed, we made a pact not to attack you, that doesn't mean we cannot choose what battles we will participate in. At this point in time, we are neutral and nothing more. That is this council's final decision."

"Fine," Voldemort hissed harshly. "This meeting is adjourned, thank you for your support, Lord Nathanial, Sir Drazan. I hope to see you and your council again and hope we are still on friendly terms." Voldemort said as he bowed to the two vampires that showed the same motion.

The ending of the meeting was interrupted by a vampire covered in blood as he bowed deeply to Nathanial.

"Sire, I apologize for interrupting you. Your son has been killed. There was a child; he tried to attack myself as well when I found Prince Zackary. Two men held him back after I attack him. I have his blood, Sire." The young Vampire said as he held out his arm; blood dripping off as if from nowhere.

Nathanial tasted the blood and his eyes dilated; the power was intoxicating.

"You say this is from a young one childe?"

"Yes, Sire,"

"I'm trying to decide if I want to kill him or drink him dry, I haven't tasted blood like this since before Hogwarts was built. Find him, bring hi-"

The doors crashed open as Harry marched in, he glared at the young vampire who was responsible for the gash across his face.

"Harry!"

"I should kill you as well!" He hissed at the young vampire, a deadly silence coming over the room.

"You're the child who killed my son?"

Harry turned deadly green eyes to the Vampire who spoke. "He propositioned me; he should have kept his fucking hands to himself."

"Dammit, Harry!"

"What, Tom!?" Harry yelled, whipping around to face the man as his magic jumped off him. "If he would have kept his fucking hands out of my pants he'd still have his hands to use or even better his life. I won't take it from anyone, not even a pompous Vampire."

"That pompous vampire was the son of Lord Nathanial."

Harry blinked and turned to look at Nathanial before grinning. "Drazen…I didn't know you were a Vampire,"

There was a slapping sound as said vampire slapped his forehead. "Geez, Harry, you really need to control your temper."

Harry became solemn.

**:It's not my fault:** Harry hissed as he turned his attention away from Drazen:**Tom, and if it destroys this pact of allegiance so be it. I am not dealing with this right now.:** Harry hissed as he ripped off part of his shirt to dab at the blood running down his face, hissing in pain. Voldemort sighed heavily.

**:It would have been nice to have kept their neutrality. If this did disrupt it, and I don't doubt that it will, it's fine though. All the pact did was give us something we already had. We'll see where we go though, I hope this doesn't result to another enemy in this war.:**

Harry nodded.

"You'll have to excuse us; we tend to keep private words to private conversations." Harry said as he and Voldemort turned to the three Vampires in the room.

"By our right, you should be dead."

"I'd like to see you try!" Harry laughed, "This prat over here has been after my head for fifteen years." He said fondly, "My hearts still tickin' though."

"Harry this isn't something to joke about," Voldemort snapped, and Harry turned his attention towards him.

"You're the one who took it like that. I'm not joking. You're correct though, Nathanial, by your law I should be dead, but by our law. I already am." Harry 

said as he pulled his coat robes off, the bloody blemish sticking out on his barely clothed body. Tom hissed as he saw it.

"So he bit you, it must have been your blood."

"My blood belongs to one other person and it will never be you." Harry breathed, "So keep dreaming."

"I was going to kill you," Lord Nathanial came forward and ran his hand down Harry's cheek mockingly, "but I think this is a far worse punishment. Until the next time, Lord Voldemort, come, Drazen, Childe." He said as he walked through the open double doors, with the youngest vampire following.

"Harry, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" Drazen asked as he stopped before him, Harry hugged him tightly.

"Nothing I can't handle, I won't be going home so keep in contact, alright?"

"Yeah, I'll see you later." He said before ruffling Harry's hair on the way out. There was silence as the two stared at each other before Voldemort turned away and walked out the same doors the Vampires had.

"Tom…Tom wait!" Harry called to the man's back who made no move to stop or turn around, and for some reason Harry couldn't help but feel choked. Tom always listened, always turned around, and it hurt to see him walking away.

* * *

I have two new stories:

**My Phobia**: Harry only feels safe when he's in his Cupboard or with Tom. The Dark Lord can't always be around though, and his cupboard isn't there anymore.

**These Eyes**: Harry learns at an young age that he can see what others can't. When he gets to Hogwarts he meets a charming young man by the name of Tom Riddle, but really, no one else can see him, yet.

I'd like to know which one I should post, coz it's one or the other. Not both. Tell me what you think!


	15. Possession

Harry found Tom in his room, holding a picture of himself as he looked around the split room. He never could decide if he wanted Slytherin or Gryffindor colours.

"Look, Tom, I don't know what I did, but I can tell you're upset, I'm-"

"Don't, Harry," the command came softly, "don't apologize if you don't know what you did." Tom finished, throwing Harry's words right back into his face.

"Tom,"

"Who was he, Harry?"

"Drazen?" At Tom's nod he continued. "He…was one of my uncle's buyers. He didn't buy me though; he tended to buy my freedom. He hadn't thought my uncle was actually selling me, so when he offered a bid he was…angered and tended to buy me as often as he could to keep me away from sexual situations, but my uncle thought something else was going on. Soon, he disappeared; I guess I didn't give it much thought at the time. I was mostly a little betrayed that he never came back.

"He had a daughter he used to let me watch when his wife was away. I could sit and play with her for hours on end. She was a little under a year at the time. I was Uncle Hawwy, until her mother came home one time some odd years later and called me a slut, said I was nothing but a home wrecker. I guess at the time that's really what it looked like."

"So he means nothing,"

"He's a parallel with Hermione," there was a growl and Harry smiled slightly.

"He means nothing, Tom."

"I want you to bite me,"

Harry blinked, "What…why?"

"Because I'm not leaving you alone,"

"Even annoying me in the afterlife?"

"Shut up," Tom growled.

"We don't even have anything that's stable, what makes you so sure you'll spend the rest of your vampiric life with me."

"That's exactly why I want a vampiric life, Harry! I've screwed our relationship in this one, at least if we have an eternity to live, we'll have the time to bloody move on."

"And have kids and settle down, and vanish from the Wizarding world."

Tom blanched as he looked at Harry in part disgust, blinking in shock. "No,"

"Then this isn't going any further. I want kids, I want a family, and I sure as hell can't have that in the Wizarding World."

"What about world domination after Albus is gone!"

"I thought this whole war was to stop any domination of the Wizarding World, it seems I was wrong. Do it your damn self!" Harry shouted before he slammed his bedroom door closed on the man and stomped down the hall way.

Voldemort growled in aggravation as he slammed the door open and followed his Harry. "Get you're Gryffin-fucking-dor arse back here before I hex you!"

"Leave me alone!" Harry screamed impudently, not expecting for Tom to throw him against a wall as he hissed, frustrated.

"Dammit. Shut up."

"No," Harry growled, "let me go, let me go!"

"I thought you liked it rough though," Tom mocked, Harry brought his foot back and smirked when he heard the gasp.

"Dear Salazar," Tom gasped, his hands slipping away from Harry to hold his pride.

"Come and find me when you're finished acting like a spoilt child, Tom." He heard a frustrated growl as red eyes locked with his own.

"Why are you being so fucking difficult?!" It was snarled,

"Because if this can't work now, it won't ever work; we've suffered through each others shit for the past four, almost five, months. If you don't want to keep 

dealing with it, it's fine, but like I said. When you're through being a spoilt child, get back to me, you know where to find me."

Tom growled at the calmness of Harry's voice as he walked away.

HarryxVoldemort

"Harry?" Sirius asked as he saw his Godson stumble through the floo. He opened his arms as confusion fell into place on his face. Harry walking defeated into his arms.

"Why do we always have to fight?" he asked and all Sirius could do was stand there and hold his little warrior.

"I don't know, Harry, I really don't know. What happened?"

"He wanted me to bite him, and I made a joke about him bugging me for the rest of my life. He wants to take over the Wizarding World, and I want to have kids. He was so angry that is literally hurt to feel it."

Sirius hugged Harry tighter as tears finally started to fall.

"It's alright, Harry, it'll work itself out. I promise. Now, how bout we let you lay down. It's been a tiring day as it is; I think you need your rest."

Harry nodded as he allowed himself to be put into Sirius' bed, Severus barely looking up from the desk across the room. "Regulus, and, of course, Severus are here if you need anything. I was just on my way out so I'm going to go, alright?"

Harry nodded as he snuggled into Sirius' pillow, or was it Severus'?

Sirius moved his godson's hair out of his face before he kissed Severus on the cheek and mumbled goodbye before making his way to the floo.

"Riddle Manor," was stated as he threw the powder into the fire.

"I knew you'd be- what?"

Sirius heard as the haze that always came with flooing dispersed. In front of him stood Voldemort and Merlin help the man if he thought it'd intimidate him.

"We have some talking to do, Tom, but before we do; I can't forget something." And before Tom could even move, he was practically being thrown back as Sirius' fist connected with his jaw.

"Get that over sized head of yours' out of your arse! It's been five months! You knew before you started going after him that he was a big hearted Gryffindor with no family. You knew that was one thing he would always dream of having. Don't you think it's bad enough that you've almost taken all the family he has away – no, shut up, I'm not done. For someone who's proclaimed to be smart, you sure are as stupid as a box of rocks. You had Harry in tears you were so angry at him, or do you keep on forgetting that he can feel your raw emotion and not just what you're showing him.

"You maybe a Dark Lord and feared by the masses, but Harry's my godson and I wouldn't care if you were the devil himself you better damn well know that if you keep on hurting him like this; you won't even find haven with Albus Dumbledore." Sirius bellowed as he stared down the man in front of him who looked as if he had been successfully scolded, and he had. With that Sirius turned around and headed right back to the floo.

"Tell him I'm sorry,"

"Tell him yourself," Sirius sneered before he shouted his destination: Black Manor.

Tom let his head fall into his hands from where he was on the floor, his other hand holding him up.

"Only I could bugger a relationship that hasn't even started yet." Tom growled to himself as he stood, a hand going to rub his jaw as he made his way to his room. The only thing he and Harry needed right now was sleep, and he had an inkling that if they spoke again tonight it would only lead to another argument. So as he laid himself to sleep, Tom couldn't help but regret what had happened that day; Harry's words ringing in his ears. Was he really being a spoilt child?

HarryxTom

"Do you love him, Harry?" Sirius asked as he stared down at his coffee. He and Harry were sitting on a couch in the library. Lily was sitting at their feet as Harry hugged his knees; staring down at his hands.

"I guess I do. It wouldn't have hurt so much if I didn't. I don't want to bite him though, but I do. I don't because if we start fighting again and he decides to become a megalomaniac again, I don't think I could deal with him, and I do because I really do think he's changed. I guess I'm just being foolish though."

Sirius snorted, "You're James' son; you're entitled to some foolishness."

"Hey, Siri'? What was my dad like?"

Sirius smiled a little as he looked over at Harry. "Well you see, we used to get into so much trouble, and I'm not exaggerating either. If you thought the Weasley twins were bad you should have seen Remus, Peter, your father and I at our prime. I remember one time we charmed Albus' robed black for the day with the Dark Mark on the back. The man couldn't figure out how to change it back. He avoided people all day. James was a good man, Harry. You usually hear about the snotty pure bloods that are arrogant and spoiled, but James was none of that.

"Sure, he came from a good family, but he also knew what it was like to grow up in the harsher parts of the world. It was one of the reasons all of use, except Moony, became animaguses. It was fun, your father and I always used to go off with Moony on the full moon. It felt nice, ya know, to just run wild, with no cares."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I guess. It seems fun. Do you think he'll hate me for walking out on him?"

"No, you both did the right thing. You slept on it. If either of you would have sought out the other; I'd be afraid to see the aftermath."

"I agree with your Godfather, which is why I'm here now."

They both looked up to see Tom leaning against the door way; looking, for lack of a better word, like shit. "May I speak to him alone, Sirius?"

The man in question nodded as he stood, messing Harry's hair up fondly. "Yell if you need me, kiddo."

Harry nodded, and Sirius was gone; leaving Tom and Harry alone in the room.

"Firstly, I need to apo-"

"No, Tom, don't; don't apologize for something you have no idea about," Harry mocked as he looked up at Tom defiantly.

"Look, I fucked up. I know, and yes I want to take over the world, but guess what else: I want you in my life and if that means the most adventurous thing I'll be doing is climbing rocks or hiking through our back yard with ankle biters at my heels then fine!"

"I don't want you to suffer," Harry said sarcastically, bitingly, "through something you don't want to just because you want to be with me!"

"Harry, your Godfather said it all yesterday after he punched me in my jaw. I knew what I was getting into when I went after you. I knew you wanted kids and I knew you wanted a family. I just have to come to terms with the fact that maybe I'll be a good father and maybe I'll be like my father but either way, things will work out."

"Sirius punched you?" Harry asked meekly.

"Ruddy hard too, I guess he was just knocking some sense into me. I seem to lose it when something I want gets taken away."

"What are you three?"

"What can I say? When I say its mine, its mine,"

"Really?"

"Why are you looking at me like that, Harry you know I don't mean it like that? Oi, put your wand away! Sirius! Come get your godson. Get your wand away from there; if you go below the waist I'm snapping your wand, Harry."

"That's fine; this one's yours anyway, now hold still…" Harry muttered under his breath, and the look on his face only scared Tom more before he felt a heat across his stomach before he felt something cold follow right after it.

"What'd you do?"

Harry just grinned and pocketed Tom's wand before he went off to find Sirius. He didn't even make it out the door though before Tom had him pressed up against a wall.

"Property? I didn't know you could be so possessive, Harry."

The younger man's breath hitched as Tom let one of his hands trail over Harry's stomach, the same place that on Tom there was a tattoo in Slytherin colours that read: Property of Harry Potter, you know, that boy you let live.

"Yes, well I have a great teacher. He's sexy too," Harry's face flushed as he looked over his shoulder shyly, "and he has the most entrancing red eyes. Too bad he's taken."

"Is he really?"

"Yeah, by this boy who has green eyes? He's always wearing clothes that look like rags, and he has these dorky glasses."

"But what if the man with red eyes likes his dorky glasses, and everything else?"

"Then I guess the red eyed man loves the green eyed boy, otherwise some of the things the green eyed boy did and had would bother him."

"Then I guess I love you, Harry." Tom said to the young man who was now facing him. He literally saw the moment the words sunk in. Harry's eyes lit up, and his skin almost glowed as he blushed, his mouth opening in shock. "But I'm not going to force you into anything. You have your reasons for not wanting to bite me. So, I'll try and hold my patience. We can take it slow. I promise I'll try, but for now; I'm going to let you bask in your moment." Tom said softly as he kissed Harry just so, a small brush of lips before he pulled back.

He pushed Harry's hair out of his face gently, kissing Harry's forehead as he did.

"You know what I feel like doing?" Harry asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"I want to go kill Dumbledore,"

"Harry,"

"No, I'm serious. He's part of the reason Severus was captured. Besides, he was controlling Narcissa even though she's dead. On a more firm note though, I'm sick of him interfering in OUR lives. He fucked yours badly; I'm not going to let him keep doing this. Maybe it's just not him, and when he's gone someone else will come to bugger with us, but until then we'll have our moment of peace."

"And what do you suppose we do?" Tom purred, his arms coming to rest on Harry's waist.

"Hogwarts won't mind if a teacher and student sneak in for a night or so to murder a headmaster that's treated it badly."

Tom's melodious laugh filled the room as he looked at Harry.

"I believe we have a badger to hunt," Harry giggled.

"Harry, I know you want to be the one to kill him, but I can't risk the Ministry coming after you. I'm not letting you do it." Tom said, finally.

"But Tom," Harry drew the name out, "I can use your wand!"

"No, and that's final. I don't want to be mean, and I don't want to tell you what to do, but I don't want to lose you. Do you know what they'd do to you if they found out you were a vampire?"

Harry shook his head.

"They'd have you Kissed, Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived or not. You'd be dead, no soul, no body; they'd burn it."

Harry paled, even further, at the thought. Tom pulled him into his arms, hugging him.

"Can I at least be there when you kill him?"

"Sure, love."

Harry grinned and hugged, Tom, tightly.

"Are Reg', and, Siri coming with you?"

"Do you want them to?"

"I'd feel safer, no offense to you, Tom."

"None taken and they may."

Harry let go of Tom and took off towards the fire to floo the two Blacks. His face almost split in two.

"Black Manor!" He shouted into the fire, "SIRIUS!! REGULUS!!" came next as he waited for one or both of the brothers.

Regulus' head was the first to pop through, his hair was mused and he looked like he hadn't shaved since a day.

"Yes, Nephew?"

"You and Sirius need to come over, we're going to kill Dumbledore."

Regulus raised an eyebrow but otherwise said nothing as he shook his head and left the fire; Harry also pulling his head out of the flames before he left to his room in Tom's manor.

Harry made it back to Tom's study, Sirius and Regulus in tow. Both Blacks looking showered and dressed to perfection. Voldemort finished buttoning his blood red shirt, pulling on a robe as he turned to the two.

"You've your wands?" he asked as he continued to dress, a wand holster next in line.

They both nodded affirmatively.

"Our objective is to get into Hogwarts, get into the Headmaster's chambers, kill him and get out."

"And students that see us?"

"There won't be any."

"How are you positive?"

"I'm not; I'm telling you there won't be any, at all. If they see us you Obliviate them or kill them."

Harry nodded in agreement with Voldemort and soon the two brothers nodded as well.

Voldemort grabbed his wand as he finished fastening his cloak.

"Then I believe it's time to go,"

"Finally," Harry said, grinning as he jumped down from where he sat on Tom's desk. Tom rolled his eyes as Harry latched arms with him; all four getting ready to apparate.

HarryxTom

"Remember, in and out. If a student sees you…well you know. Now, grab hold of Harry or me so you can get through the wards, clear your thoughts or you may not make it through."

Sirius and Regulus nodded, Harry jumping in between the two brothers to grab hold of their hands.

"Let's go!" Harry almost cheered as he pulled the two brothers. Voldemort bringing up the rear; the four of them passed through, a feeling of pins and needles washing over their skin.

"Wow; that felt weird." Sirius muttered as he squeezed his godson's hand, Harry giggled as he followed with the group.

"Yes, it did." He continued to giggle madly, shivering.

"Harry, I know you're excited because we're excited but please, calm the bloody fuck down." Voldemort hissed as the front entrance to Hogwarts became visible. Harry literally clamped a hand over his mouth and nodded as he grabbed his 'Tom's' hand.

"I'll try to be quiet. I promise," he said softly as he traveled the walls with the other three men. They could literally hear the silence ringing through Hogwarts. They could hear small noises, indicating who was in their dorms and who was in the dorms bathroom. They could even hear the pictures shifting. It seemed to be so quiet that even Hogwarts seemed to be sleeping.

Harry's hand shot out and grabbed Tom around his collar as the man made a move to continue down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked as if he was talking to a small child.

"To Dumbledore's quarters," Tom shot back in the same tone.

"You're going the wrong way. He's moved them."

Tom made the most expressional face to ever have been seen on a Dark Lord when he actually turned scarlet.

"Lead the way then," Tom said, bowing in mockery.

Harry rolled his eyes at the Dark Lord before dragging Sirius and Regulus with him, playfully ignoring the Dark Lord as he also rolled his eyes; following in the direction of Dumbledore's chambers.

"Yes, he changes them like…three times a month; if not more. He's odd, and dead." Harry said as he grinned almost evilly. There was pure sadistic pleasure on his face and Sirius couldn't help but be dramatic.

"Oi! You see Tom, you're corrupting him!"

Harry managed to bite almost clean through his lip to stop himself from laughing while Tom just quirked his eyebrows a few times before he spoke his mind.

"You should see how else I've corrupted him."

Harry turned a scarlet so dark you could see the hue in the darkness of the hallways.

:**You better hope that Dumbledore doesn't lay a hand on you, you're mine after this, Riddle.:** Harry hissed almost menacingly.

**:Any time, luv, all you need to do is beg when you need it.:**

Again Harry flushed scarlet, the colour on him already deepening.

"I'm going to bask in the moment I bring The Great Dark Lord Voldemort to his knees," Harry said seriously before he took off at a stride, only stopping when the three other men were significantly behind him and he was at his destination.

He tapped the bricks in front of him oddly, as if he had no real intention of even finding a pattern. As Voldemort, Sirius and Regulus caught up, the bricks were falling through the floor to reveal an open archway that seemed to lead into a sitting room.

"Harry," Tom warned before his eyes went from a teal and crimson mix to just crimson, his persona taking over as he walked in first – Sirius and Regulus blocking the door way. Before Harry could enter, Sirius grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into a hug.

"Be careful, pup,"

"I'm already dead, Sirius."

The man shook his head, rolled his eyes and then let go of him.

"I know that, but remember; there are worst things than death."

Harry nodded, finally adapting a solemn attitude as he crept into Dumbledore's room. He could hear a light shrill, almost as if it was silence in stereo and he immediately took off at a run deeper into the rooms.

"Tom, watch out!" He yelled, knowing that if he didn't the man could very well already be restrained, or worse: dead.

He heard a loud crash as dead weight seemed to hit the floor and he hit top speed as a vampire; plowing into Dumbledore's bedroom. Voldemort was on the floor, his wand pointed up at Dumbledore, the man's own wand pointed down at Voldemort.

Harry watched on and Voldemort looked over to him for a moment and Dumbledore took it as his moment of weakness and before Harry even seemed to realizing it, Voldemort was dying in front of him. Harry's eyes seemed to bleed green as Dumbledore was pinned against the wall by the young man's magic; Harry dropping to his knees by his Tom.

"No – T-tom, you can't please tell me you're just resting….T-tom, no." Harry sobbed as he shook the man harshly. Tom's breathing almost nonexistent as his skin became paler. Harry screamed, and he screamed and he didn't stop shaking Tom until he felt someone holding him down. Hands were wrapped around his wrists to stop him for hitting Tom in hopes he would awaken from his descent into death.

"Harry, you need to calm down," Sirius said as he looked over at what used to be Dumbledore. There was now just a wall of entrails, blood seeming to paint the scene's realism.

"Nephew, listen to me. If you want him to survive you need to calm down." Regulus said, his words coming out sharp and clear. Harry looked up through puffy red eyes. There were tear tracks on his face, being renewed as tears made their descent down his face.

"Bite him and allow him to drink from you, his pulse is faint but it is there. He'll live Harry," Regulus said as he held the boy by his shoulders as if the simple gesture would drive the words home.

With unsteady breaths and tears falling like newly made crystals from his eyes, Harry leaned over Tom, a sob escaping him as he saw how helpless the man looked. He bit his own wrist harshly, drawing out a flow of blood as he dropped his mouth to the man's neck; his wrist on Tom's mouth.

He kissed the nape of his Tom's neck; almost in an apology before biting down. Tom's mouth open slightly in reflex and the blood from Harry's self inflicted wound slowly slid into him: filling him with a life past death.

Almost as if the blood dripping from his wrist was his own energy; Harry felt drained and couldn't keep his eyes open as he went under, lightly sucking on Tom's neck. Unrelenting in keeping himself attached to his Tom.

Sirius sighed as he looked at the two.

"I think we might have to port key them back. I don't want to lose any limbs if either one of them awakes."

"Sounds like a blast, big brother."

Sirius hummed in agreement before grabbing a multicoloured sock. With a whispered 'portus,' Sirius set the sock on both of the brown haired men and watched as they disappeared with a faint pop. The wards having fallen with the headmaster's death.

Regulus turned to the wall that Dumbledore had been slaughtered against and sighed.

"We'd best get going, brother."

Sirius nodded and turned towards that same wall, and with a wave of his wand a message was written and the brothers made their way out of the castle.


	16. Turbulence

Harry/Tom

Harry groaned when he awoke. His head was hazy and he blinked a few times before his mind clear. He looked around slowly, realizing he was at in his room. He was at home; his heart seemed to slow at the realization.

He felt a dull ache in his wrist, which was almost pleasant from the night before. He was in a bed, correction; he was in Tom's bed. He looked down at the other…Vampire, a small smile on his lips as he realized the man was alive.

"Payback," Harry murmured as he made his way down His Tom's body, an impish smile on his lips as he waved away the man's bottoms. His eyes lighting up at his prize, and before he lost his nerve he went down on Tom.

He was sucking furiously as he looked at the older man's face, watching as Tom groaned in helplessness. His hands seeming to twitch as if they wanted to grab hold of something that, perhaps, wasn't really there.

Harry wanted to grin, but his mouth was otherwise occupied, he pulled Tom father into him in one quick motion, the man's eyes shooting open as he screamed.

Tom looked down and his crimson eyes met Harry's emerald and he groaned loudly, letting his head fall against the pillows. One of his hands fisted in the sheets as the other ran affectionately through Harry's hair, occasionally clenching and unclenching in bliss.

"I hadn't…." there was a low moan, "thought, this was actually what you meant…when you said I was yours." Tom tried getting out in moans before his brain seemed to lose all coherencies.

Harry blushed furiously as he let his half lidded eyes catch Tom's, and with his tongue doing absolutely wicked things to the man beneath him. Tom lost all semblance of who he was at the moment, coming hard as he threw his head back and whimpered Harry's name.

The younger man crawled up the bed to straddled Tom's waist, nuzzling his ear.

"I don't leave my bed mates once they've been satisfied," Harry purred into Tom's ear as he nibbled the lobe gently, his fangs scrapping against the skin, almost teasingly.

Tom groaned, resisting the urge, and failing wonderfully, to put Harry on his back…

HarryxTom

_The Death of a Hero, or the Birth of a Past of Darkness? By _Rita Skeeter

_Times are getting Darker, the Boy-Who-Lived has betrayed us to the dark, and the beacon of light, Albus Dumbledore is dead. He was slaughtered in his bedroom last night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. His body was almost unrecognizable as he was found. There was however a message written in his blood;_

'_We will fight back, you've tortured out loved ones and now you will know death. Dumbledore was but the first death in the chain of killings that will occur. A wicked man such as him, who sold his soul, has no right to even live, much less amoung the innocent.'_

_It has also been made known that Minerva – the Hogwarts Deputy Mistress, is in the presence of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She was badly beaten and cursed by you would never guess it – Dumbledore. He was also responsible for the conversion from light to dark by Mister Potter. He kidnapped both he and his godfather and held them hostage inside of Hogwarts dungeons so they could hear their partial family, Severus Snape, be tortured because he failed to spy on the Dark for Dumbledore._

_For once this reporter brings the honest to Merlin truth. I hope that you can now understand the view points of both He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and the Boy-Who-Lived. I fear that anyone who stands against the two will not survive, but the question is: Are they doing it for revenge, or are they trying to change our world for the better?_

"You're so cute!!" Harry squealed as he rolled on the ground with Lily, his cheeks flushed and his hair mused.

"I can't believe you allowed him to bring the dog here, my lord." Regulus said as he watched the two fondly, Sirius was just entering the room.

"I was never your Lord Regulus." Silence seemed to ensue – Harry stopping his horse play with Lily to listen. Tom set his glass of liquor down with a deep sigh.

"No, you weren't, Voldemort."

Tom swished his hand through the air with the title.

"Its Tom now," he said as he met Harry's eyes before returning his attention to the Black.

"Family, my brother doesn't hate me, and I have a nephew now – something I never thought possible with the family I was raised in."

Tom hummed as he stood, "Well, excuse me, but I ask that you both leave, after last night. I would like to spend today with Harry." and he ignored them as he made his way towards Harry and Lily, a small smile on his lips as his eyes danced with the light.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this," he mumbled to himself as he plopped down on the floor, pulling Harry into his lap; the teen squealing loudly as he grinned.

"I was doing something you know!" He said childishly poking the man in his chest.

"I know I came to join you."

"You could've left me on the floor."

"Why, you're so much more useful where you are?"

Harry growled but ignored him in favor Lily. The puppy rolled onto her back so he could scratch her stomach lightly; her leg kicking back and forth wildly when he scratched the right spot on her.

"Your dog is so weird, Harry." the boy just shrugged.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" Harry sighed, and shrugged again.

"What's wrong?" Tom said harshly, punctuating his question by grabbing Harry by his chin roughly. His hand almost dropped though when he saw the eyes that were almost brimming with tears. So you can imagine his surprise when his sweet little Harry, that wouldn't hurt anything, hauled off and punched him; he was hanging around his godmutt to much.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!"

Harry hit him again, sobs racking his body as the strong, bruising hits, turned into feeble attempts to grab the shirt in front of him.

"Do you know what it was like, dammit?! To watch you go down, to watch the damn fool stand over you in triumph. I thought you were dead….I thought I'd lost you….I thought you were dead." He repeated so quietly Tom felt his insides churn and his own eyes burn.

"I'm not dead, Harry," he said quietly.

"But you were! I warned you, I wanted to go! If I hadn't…you'd be dead, Tom, do you have any idea what it was like?!" He asked again, screaming. "I thought that was it! I have no one else. I have people who are here for me, but you're it! You're bloody it!" he screamed, throwing his fists against the man's chest again.

Tom's strong arms incased him, halting all physical attacks as Tom held him close, Harry's sobs echoing through the room as he cried loudly.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't know, I'm so sorry, love." Harry's hands gripped his shirt harder and the younger looked up at Tom, pulling on his shirt, pulling him into a kiss.

There was no control in this kiss; there was no dominance or challenge. It was two desperate people trying to reassure themselves they were alive.

Tom almost groaned, as Harry pulled him up off the floor and the two somehow made it to Tom's bedroom through their kissing and groping. Harry pushed against the wall as they finally made it inside of the room, Tom kicking the door next to them closed.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, kissing Harry softly as the boy wrapped his arms around his neck. The tears stopped, as his puffy red eyes closed in bliss, Tom's mouth slowly sucking on his neck. The sharp teeth he had acquired dragging across the skin, leaving swollen lines in their wake as he injured the skin.

Harry moaned loudly, okay so he was doing something right. Small hands were unbuttoning his shirt, and he decided that maybe reciprocating was a good idea and soon they were both shirtless, and Harry was pushing Tom back onto his bed.

**:Do you know how sexy you are when you take control?:** Tom asked the young man, Harry blushing hotly as he crawled on the bed, smiling down at Tom. His expression far too sexy to be unintended.

**:Now you know how I feel when you throw me against random hard places.:** Harry practically purred the parseltongue words, and Tom groaned loudly as Harry's hand fumbled with the button of his trousers.

Harry's teeth sank into the nape of Tom's neck, pleasure immediately assaulting the older man. His body and the dull, painful, ache soon became something he was lost in as Harry forced his trousers down and his small hands were then out of his control.

Tom turned them over Harry laughing lightly as they were caught in the sheets.

Tom growled as he looked down on the flushed man beneath him, Harry's eyes dilated, and his face flushed. He had his hands pinned above his head and Tom whispered the spell Harry had asked him too earlier in the year, "_Exmonecto_," and Harry gasped…his body froze up, his pupils seemed to disappear, and he could've sworn then and there he was one fire.

Tom's hands were also responsible for that fire though, and he moaned loudly. The feeling of the power flowing through him, and Tom's hands were it. He screamed as everything seemed to shatter and his vision went dark.

Tom-LV/HP

"So…he's dead, what a pity. He was so useful. Now though, now I get to kill the one responsible for his death. The one who has been ruining the progression on my plans." Grindelwald said to the unspeakables in front of him. They nodded their heads in agreement.

"Tonight, Harry Potter, and the man known as Lord Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Die." There was cheering, but amoung the Unspeakables: message sent, message received. Tonight would be it. Though what Grindelwald didn't know, was that no Unspeakable would turn their back on Harry Potter. He was after all, one of them.

The wards on Hogwarts were ripped apart and the students everywhere screamed as the building groaned in protest, teachers ushering students out of the building and into Hogsmeade.

Then there were twenty one identical cracks as everyone one, including Grindelwald, apparated.

Tom/Harry

"When do you think Harry'll wake up?" Tom asked Lily as the dog looked at him strangely, "If I knew it'd affect him like that I wouldn't have done anything."

"Affect who like what?" came from the door way of his study and Tom looked up at Harry who was dressed in one of his black dress shirts that hung to his knees. The boy was rubbing his eyes as he stretched his other arm in the air with a yawn. Tom couldn't resist himself, "You're so cute."

"Coming from you, are you sick?" Harry asked as he walked over to the other man, feeling his forehead as he climbed into his lap, snuggling into his warmth with a sigh.

"If you weren't going to wake up, why'd you get out of bed?"

"Looking for you,"

Tom nodded as if that made all the sense in the world to him.

"They'll be coming soon,"

"Then you'd best put on your pants." Tom joked.

"They want to kill us, but the man coming will be betrayed."

Tom looked down at the bundle in his lap and swallowed.

"What are you talking about Harry?"

"The man with Dumbledore…he's coming,"

"How do you know?"

"The snakes…in my dreams," Tom almost panicked as he pulled Harry out of his lap, and rushed them back to his bed room – pulling Harry's jeans back onto him as the boy laid back down in his bed and snuggled into the pillow Tom had slept on the night before. He heard shouting, and barking, and the hissing before many Apparation cracks were heard. When silence finally ensued, he almost had an army standing in front of him. The Blacks, LeStranges, his other Death Eaters, plus a dog and a dragon.

"Oh bloody joy," he swore to himself.

"My Lord," Bellatrix began, "he has moved and has the Unspeakables, but they support no one but Harry. He will be here soon, he desires to kill you…My...Lord what's wrong with Harry?"

"Nothing is wrong with him, and he would like to remind you he is still in the room." Harry said as he dragged himself into a sitting position, looking around the mass that flooded in and out of their bed chambers.

"I didn't realize a war could start so bloody early in the morning, don't people know what sleep is." He complained as he stumbled out of bed. "He…obviously has more people with him then the Unspeakables. He wouldn't put his faith into them alone, they're a race of secrets and he's insane. I was…thinking. No," he shook his head to himself, his back turned towards everyone, "I want Bellatrix to take the elite to our study, hide in the panels – you know where they are Bella. Rockwood, I want you and your friends to take the entrance hall in the front, you know where to station. The rest of you, I want stationed throughout the manor, and a fifth of you on the grounds. The Unspeakables will get in contact with you so you know who they are." Voldemort nodded his consent and the two stood there until the room was empty.

"You're not their leader," he said coolly.

"I don't want to argue about this right now." Voldemort's arms wrapped around his waist from behind and Harry almost fell into him.

"I've always had to sit back seat…..I have power, and…its been my duty since I can remember entering the Wizarding World. For once, let me take control and protect the people I love," He said as he brought one of the man's hands up to his mouth and kissed it gently.

"Only this once."

"I promise."

**Tom-LV/Harry**

There was screaming, lots of screaming. There were werewolves everywhere, and Harry looked out at the grounds that had turned into a battle field. There was noise everywhere, not just screams. There were muffled shouts, growls and snarls, spells and curses.

People were everywhere; there was a diverse amount of people in the crowds, everyone from everywhere and every side.

He hadn't entered the battle yet, and he really didn't want to. He wanted to fight, but he didn't want to be the one to kill needlessly. He wanted it to be justified. He wanted it to be Gryffindor. He snorted at the irony. Perhaps he was a Gryffindor through and through.

"You're a Slytherin, love. Never try and think or convince yourself otherwise." Harry leaned back into Voldemort and shrugged.

"I can dream,"

"Why would you subject yourself to a nightmare like that?"

"Fun,"

"Masochist,"

"Sadist,

"Through and through," Voldemort purred out graciously, Harry rolling his eyes at the man's antics. "How are you feeling?"

"Stronger…much stronger, and it's dark…enticing, and I want to use it." Harry said quietly.

"That's nothing bad, love. Just because it's dark, does not mean the user has to use it for dark intentions."

Harry nodded, and turned to smile at the older man. "Thanks, Tom."

"Not at all," the man said as he leaned down to kiss the boy on his scar.

"How quaint," someone spat viciously, both looked over slowly, as if there was nothing of significance there to catch eyes with Lucius Malfoy.

"Impossible," Voldemort hissed.

The Malfoy patriarch just smirked as he raised his wand to them fully. "Obviously not,"

"Then how are you alive?" Harry asked calmly.

"My Master never goes unrewarding to those who serve him to their fullest."

"Grindelwald? Never would have guessed he was a necromancer." Harry said thoughtfully.

"I would have never figured you to have a mind either Harry Potter." The three of them turned to look at Gellert as he came out of the shadows.

"My Lord." That was Lucius.

"Wondering when you were going to come," said Harry idly.

"You act as if you've been waiting," the man almost hissed.

"I have, Seer. No one ever believes me," Harry joked as he tilted his head at the man. "You won't win,"

"If you haven't noticed, I already have. "

"No, you really haven't. You have your army, and Lord Voldemort has his, but have either of you ever wondered why The Boy Who Lived is so dangerous?" Harry chuckled darkly for a moment before pulling his hand up slowly and snapping his fingers.

"A magic trick then?" Gellert mocked.

"No, a strategically thought out plan, and that small sound, just became your death warrant." Harry smiled as he grabbed Voldemort's hand.

"Let's go, Tom, we're not needed hear any longer," The man looked at him strangely but didn't move, "look out into the battle field, love, and see why we are not needed." The three other men all listened to the command and saw that the Unspeakables had indeed betrayed Gellert, that they had turned on their fellow men and began the slaying of them.

"I would think you would want the pleasure to defeat me yourself, Potter, was it not I who is to blame for Severus's kidnap, your's and your godfather's as well? Do you think me so powerless?"

Harry dropped Voldemort's hand, and his wand slid into the previously occupied appendage. Before Gellert could even say anything, Harry had whispered coldly, "Crucio," and Gellert hit the ground screaming in pain, Harry's difference in strength from before showing as the man blacked out after only a few minutes.

"Luciusss," Voldemort hissed as he held his own wand, "how do you wish for me to kill you this time?"

"You can't kill me, _my lord_; I was brought back by a necromancer. I'm not killable, the only way to put me back to my grave is to kill me through necromancer ways." Voldemort raised his wand and smirked at the blonde man.

"I've a better idea, how about I bury you alive!!" He yelled as he thrust his wand towards the man. The look on the Malfoy's face was one of horror, and just as he started to scream, he disappeared.

"Wow, I guess there really are some things worse than death," Harry said idly.

"Don't fancy being buried alive?"

"Nah,"

"Might be Kinky,"

"…"

"OW!!"

"That's what you get for being a pervert, Tom," Harry said as he flexed his fist. A red bump already forming on Voldemort's chin.

"You just hit the second strongest man in the jaw, how did it feel?" Voldemort said huskily as he pulled Harry to him from behind.

"Bloody h- wait, second?"

"After you?"

"Did it really hide that much energy?"

"You're not even all the way there yet,"

"Mordred,"

"None of that, we have a war to win, what do you wish to do with Gellert?"

"He's all yours!" Harry said happily.

"Going to help your troops?"

"Never, they can handle their own, besides I think there are a few vampires out there."

"I hope they're not fighting for or against our side, either could lead to another war."

"Well no, I think its Drazen and some of his friends." Harry paused when he heard Voldemort's possessive growl, he grinned, the man not being able to see it from where he stood, "But maybe they'd like some help, I really don't know. I could always check. I don't want him getting hurt," and just what Harry was waiting for came, Voldemort wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him tight to his side.

"No, you're staying here,"

"You're way too easy,"

"Con-artist,"

"Slytherin!" Harry practically purred, the energy thrumming through his body exhilarating. They both looked over when they heard the sound of someone coughing up blood, the splatter of it against the ground making Harry cringe as Grindelwald stood from the ground on shaking knees.

"I must admit I'm impressed, but other than that, don't think too much of yourself."

"Well…I did have you passed out, and my intent wasn't even to kill you."

"So you say,"

"Believe me when I say," Voldemort started, "that if he wanted you dead, you'd be dead. A lot of people would and will kill for him. Including me and you haven't beaten me yet, Grindelwald."

"No, but I will," The man promised, raising his wand.

"_Incendio_!" Harry exclaimed. His wand aimed at the man. Voldemort's wand also found its way into his hand, joining Harry in his battle, "_Crucio_!"

"_AvadaKedavra_!!"

"Ha! You missed!! And I'm all ready dead old man!!" Harry taunted as he duck the curse, "_Expellairmus_!"

"Really, school boy tricks?"

"I am a school boy!" Harry shouted mockingly as he shot another curse at the man.

"What's that make me, the teacher?" Voldemort said lightly.

Harry almost tripped when the words finally registered and he laughed loudly, ducking another curse that came along.

"Wow, Tom, love, you need help."

"Maybe after we take him down?"

"Gladly!" Harry said happily as he opened his mouth for another curse.

"_CRUCIO_!!" and the moment seemed to freeze, like in Dumbledore's office as he watched Tom go under the curse – it couldn't possibly have been Voldemort, the man would never allow himself to be taken advantage of.

Harry had been under the Cruciatus curse before, and he knew it hurt like bloody hell, he also knew that Grindelwald was about to die. He could feel the cold fury run through his body like ice, and he stood still, gripping his wand as he tried to keep reign over it. He wasn't a murderer. He was not a murderer. Not yet anyways.

He could hear Tom's screams, and his veins seemed to turn to ice as he looked towards Grindelwald, "_Sanctimoniacaedo_," he whispered fiercely, his wand on his enemy.

Grindelwald paused for a second when he felt the spell pass through him, and when nothing else happened he smirked.

Then all hell broke loose; for him at least.

His blood felt like hot needles, and his chest felt like it was being ripped in several different directions. The heaviness in his body that he had gain through the Dark Arts was slowly seeping from his body, and then every thing was gone, and so was he.

"I had hoped he had at least a little good in him. I guess not," Harry whispered hoarsely as he kneeled by Tom. "I killed him, Tom, he's dead." And then he buried his face in the man's neck.

"Is it catching up to you?"

"Yeah." and Tom held him as Harry cried.


	17. Taking Small Steps

**A/N: Yeah, wow. Been a while. First off, should probably thank _Sin Maxwell And Co._ Since she gave me a basic plot to continue this. Once real life struck, and then school, and once I was done editing, I completely forgot what I was doing with this. She gave me a great idea though, even though I know for positive it wasn't what I started out with.**

**Anyway, I'm trying to update three stories kinda regularly now. This one, _Manipulation is Key_,_ My Phobia_, and _Communication Changes_. Those are my main priorities at the mo. So, I apologize if you guys read something else I write that you want updated but isn't listed.**

**Also, I need a beta for a new fic I've been working on. It's currently 14k in, and I've never seen the plot before, so it's bound to be interesting, especially for you psycho-analyzers out there. I take Harry and Tom on a real trip. Harry, literally, but that's a whole other story. If you're interested even slightly though, PM/E-mail me and I'll send you a summary to see whether or not you want to at least partially commit.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. –Drowns-

* * *

It took a week before Harry came to terms with things. Throughout the week, he'd blame outside forces on what he'd done. That it was for the best, that others would have died. That Tom would have been hurt. That they could have died. It couldn't have been prevented.

They were all lies, though, and Harry knew it. That's why they didn't work.

He knew he was driving Tom mad with his emotions. The man really was trying to comfort him, though. A man unused to emotions didn't know where Harry was coming from, however. Harry knew it was finally getting to the point Tom was losing his nerve when the man began to take on Voldemort's personality in his ire before closing up and fleeing the room.

Then he wouldn't talk to Harry for hours, sometimes days.

He had guilt, and he had fear. He didn't know which was worse. He didn't want to fear Tom, and he didn't want to be guilty for something that was in effect inherently a good thing. Though the act was evil by nature, the outcome was beneficial to everyone.

He knew Dumbledore and Grindelwald were in the wrong. He knew what he'd done would have been wrong under normal circumstances. With war, though: it is forbidden to kill, therefore all murders are punished unless they are in large numbers and to the sound of trumpets.

Or so one of the greatest minds had described. Harry figured he'd build off the shoulders of giants though. So taking a deep breath as he made his way from his bed to the bathroom, he felt everything fall away. Disillusionment, almost; it wasn't wrong, it wasn't right. It was just there, in the past and unchangeable. It was time to continue.

Things weren't settled, there were still people out there; things that needed to be settled and said. He smiled at his reflection before deciding what he was going to do for the day.

He hadn't seen Drazen for awhile, he decided it was time to pay his friend a visit.

Hopefully, things would start looking up with the two old men out of the way. Things could be worked out; the government could be reformed, now that Grindelwald wasn't playing things from behind the scenes.

Tom could achieve what he wanted, and so could Voldemort. Things would get better, he knew they would; he could see his friends again, and things would settle. They had too; war couldn't continue forever, at least, Harry knew he couldn't handle it forever.

^^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^

Did someone ever tell someone else that you did something you didn't? And the person they told believed them?

Well, Voldemort was about to kill someone at the moment. One of the Vampires that had fought alongside Drazen had told his Sire the Dark Lord had tricked him into serving. That he didn't have a choice in the matter, and he would have died if he hadn't complied.

**::Liar,::** he hissed as Harry walked into his study.

**::You don't have to tell me, how do you think I feel? Drazen's practically my blood brother and I have to stand by as he's executed for treason.::**

**::They're executing him? For choosing a side in the war, preposterous!:: **the crimson eyed man hissed, seething.

**::He didn't do anything, none of them did, it was all that bloody rat's fault. He told their Sire that they were committing to us and that they were getting information for us. I wanted to knock the bleeding head off of the messenger who told me.::**

**::I digress, we're not finished with that spell,::**

**::Eximento?::**

**::Yesss,::**

**::Don't do that,:: **Harry commanded, flushed.

**::Why, Harry, does it send things south for this coming storm?::**

**::You bloody well know what it does, stop teasing me dammit!::**

**::Fine, but yesss, the spell was placed on you by me all those years ago when I was on the verge. I remember my thoughts being that even if you defeated me, your power would be locked away, and only I had the key. That someone more powerful would come and kill you.::**

**::I love you too,::** Harry interrupted sarcastically.

**::This isn't about love, Harry:: **Tom almost purred, if possible, in the snake language,** ::you were my enemy, if I couldn't kill you, then I wanted someone else to at least be able to. Although, now, I suppose it is about love.::** The man hissed, spitting the word out as if it was venom, as he pulled Harry into his lap, a Cheshire grin forming on his face.

Harry squeaked at the movement, flailing his arms before they were both grabbed and held in his lap, his muscles straining. He moved his head to the side when Voldemort tried to kiss him.

**::I'm not letting you kiss and or touch me until Drazen is freed.::**

**::That's an awful proposition,:: **

Harry stuck his tongue out at him**, ::I don't care, I want my friend free.::**

**::Friend?::** Voldemort hissed jealously, even though he knew the truth, he wanted to mess with Harry some more.

The younger man pouted, rubbing his fingers against Tom's hand as they held his. He nuzzled his face into the man's neck.

"I only have you," he murmured in English, "I promise," he placed hot open mouthed kisses on the man's neck, creating a large, dark, hickey.

"I know,"

"You're a deviant," Harry said vehemently, scowling.

Tom only chuckled, lacing one hand with one of Harry's, "That I am, but you love me anyway."

"Maybe," Harry agreed sulking.

"Only maybe?"

"Not even maybe,"

"That's cold,"

"No, that's reality,"

"What's stuck up your arse?" Tom asked nastily.

"Nothing, apparently,"

"Would you like something shoved up there? It can be arranged."

"Thanks, but no," Harry hissed, pulling at the hand Voldemort held.

The older man pushed him forward, twisting it behind his back, "Are you positive? I think you may just be a bit shy."

"No!"

"No what?" Voldemort hissed as he shoved the younger to the ground, pushing himself against Harry's arse.

Harry only managed a whisper in response, jealousy, anger, annoyance, but most of all hurt assaulting him. He pulled at his hands frantically; Voldemort's holding them down to the floor, the older man's weight scaring him more than anything. This was real…this was the side he was afraid of…this is what happened when Tom couldn't handle things. He would pull out and allow his role of Voldemort to take over.

The personality where he didn't need a conscious, where he didn't need emotions…that was what scared Harry more than anything…more than anything in the world.

"Tom…please stop…you know…I'm bad at this. We're both bad at this…don't ruin it…we were doing so well. I'm scared of you when you're like this…please," he let out a heavy sob, falling sluggishly against the floor as he let his own tears fall.

He didn't think it was going to stop, but the feelings slowly receded and then he felt an all consuming horror strike him and his heart clenched.

"Harry…" his voice was weak and it cracked slightly. Tom's hands let go of Harry's as if he'd been burned and Harry slowly turned over, looking into Tom's eyes. His arms reached up, and laced around Tom's neck, pulling the man down towards him as tears feel from Tom's eyes. The older man brought a hand to his face in wonder, and slight disgust, to feel the…tears.

Harry continued to cry, mimicking Tom as he buried his face in the man's neck.

"Harry," Tom murmured roughly, as if the name alone could describe the feelings he couldn't.

"You stopped, Tom, and in the end, that's all that matters."

"I hurt you..." he said softly, a slight hysteria and fear entering his voice.

"I deserve much more than a scare, Tom, I hurt you…I'm the one that should be sorry. I like you, Tom, I really do. If you died, I'd probably be changed, but right now…I just need to settle into things. All right?"

Tom nodded and rubbed his face against Harry's softly. "Harry…I wish I could take it away,"

"I don't," Harry said simply.

"Why not?" Tom demanded.

"Things like this help us, not hinder, even though it was scary; they help us understand each other. I know you, almost inside and out. I know when you switch from Tom to Voldemort, and I know why. This is just something that would have happened, and now that it did I'm glad it's over. I've always had a fear of it, Tom, I know what you're capable of, and I don't hate you, and I don't want you to feel guilty. I just know reality, I know possibility. I'm a pessimist…its how I deal with life; I expect the worst so I'm not surprised if it happens.

"That may be the worst possible way to look at life, but I really don't care. Its how I've survived for so long…except for that suicide attempt that was me failing to stay alive. I honestly couldn't handle it anymore." Harry stopped when Tom buried his face in his neck again and took a deep breath.

"I hope I'm not your next reason to try again,"

"You won't be," Harry said confidently. "It wasn't something I could control. By nature I wouldn't do that, it was provoked. Kind of like I'd had the _Imperious _cast on me."

"Well, then I'm glad you can resist my Imperious." Tom murmured, trying to lighten the mood. "You're friend, he's being held in the vampire's citadel. There's really nothing we can do to save him, not stealth wise. There's always storming the castle, but I don't believe that would be wise at this point in time. I believe we can only wait and hope he can escape on his own, knowing he has shelter here."

"What if he can't escape?"

"Don't wander in what-if's, Harry, have faith in your friend. He seems to have a solid head on his shoulders."

"You don't like him,"

"No, but I like you, and scarcely understand your need for friendship and family. To keep you happy, I will help them stay safe."

Harry smiled brightly before he poked Tom in the chest playfully. "I'm sick of being crushed between you and a hard place, please move." He spoke with a small accent, trying to keep a straight face as Tom looked down at him with a raised eyebrow. Harry felt amusement fill the room and a grin split his face as he began to laugh.

Tom stood, though, before pulling the younger man up with him. "Please, when you feel the need to make a scene, do it in front of your mirror. Get some practice in before you try that again. It was awful."

Harry only rolled his eyes before sticking his tongue out, "I'm going to see Remus and Sirius."

"Away, then,"

"Yup, and you better have something when I get back! You're a Dark Lord, make use of it!" Harry shot off playfully before practically running out of the room. Tom's amusement still coursing through his veins.

It was such an odd emotion to feel from someone as Dark as Tom. Usually, when he felt emotions like Happiness, Amusement, Euphoria; they were dim and almost content because the person was so accustom to feeling them.

Tom, he was very different. He was the exact opposite, when he was wallowing in his emotions. In his Darkness, and self-hatred and anger; there was contentment there. Happiness, Amusement, they were so different coming from Tom, so…pure. They made him feel giddy and high. The emotion was unadulterated and complete, not dimmed by overuse or misconception.

He smiled as he made his way to the floo, his cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of rogue as he made his way to Sirius' home, knowing Remus, Severus, Regulus and Sirius would be there. Especially, because of the vibes he'd been getting off Remus when around Regulus, and vice versa. He didn't really want to know how Sirius would actually react, but he could tell that Sirius was very content with how things were going now. Especially, because he knew his family was becoming safer by the day, and that they were all happy.


End file.
